


Do you remember Summer '09?

by larrycaring



Category: Cheaper by the Dozen (Movies), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barbecue, Big family, Boat, Cheaper by the Dozen - Freeform, Childhood Friends, Competition, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, First Date, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendly competition, Friends to Lovers, Golf, Hiking, Holidays, Just read, Louis' POV, M/M, Night walks, Photographer Harry, Resort, Rivals, Romantic Fluff, Sort Of, Soulmates, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, THIS FIC WILL BE UPDATED WEEKLY :), Team as Family, Teen love, Teenager Louis, Vacation, With a modern twist, You're Welcome, Young Love, adventure on a boat, also i made a supernatural reference somwhere… lmao. good luck to find it, also this fic is just an excuse for me to write CUTE LOUIS BEING CUTE WITH LOTS OF HIS SIBLINGS :):), and louis' siblings love harry, and this fic is just about LouisandHarry falling in love over summer, baking sessions, beach, because louisandharry are obviously soulmates, boat escapade, but he is so happy for his son, but louis has some in store, distance relationship, everyone calls harry louis' boyfriend, fate brought them together, forest, from Harry, harry's sisters obviously love louis, he has a hard time letting go, how do you whisk, i'll add tags along, intense training sessions from louis' dad, jet ski, just kidding, lake, lame jokes, like..... LouisandHarry have lots of siblings, louis just wants to hang out with harry instead, louis' dad teases louis a lot about harry, louis' family loves embarrassing him about harry, lowkey, morning stroll, not really - Freeform, ok this fic is inspired by..., rainy nights, romantic :), romeo and juliet - Freeform, secret beach, summer lake, teenager Harry, the movies!!, the time traveler's wife references..., this fic is mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is expecting a normal summer, but it all changes when his father – fearing that his family is growing apart and the children are growing up too fast – persuades everyone to go on a family vacation one last time, at the lake where they used to go.After ten years, Louis Tomlinson meets Harry Styles again. He never expected that the little boy with chubby cheeks turned into such an amazing person, with whom Louis develops a growing friendship over the summer.Louis has always wanted to find the right person, who makes him breathless every single time — even after a long time relationship — a person who makes him happy every single day, a person who is everything to him, a person he truly feels connected with.Maybe the lake is a good place to fall in love with someone…And maybe Harry is that someone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, bear with me ‘cause this may be long…
> 
> I’ve been working on this fic for two years now, and it’s finally here. And yes, this fic is totally an excuse for me to write Louis and Harry falling in love during summer, as I said in the tags.
> 
> Just to be clear, the places where Louis and Harry’s families stay at are real houses. In the Cheaper by the Dozen movie, the Baker family stays a rental house, but in this fic I decided for both family to be owner of the lake houses (they’re rich af, I know).
> 
> I also wanna add that I looked up a lot of things to make the story as real as possible, but since this fic is set in 2009 and the websites I used are all updated to 2016, of course, some things weren't necessarily there in 2009, or named that way. But yeah, I tried to make the fic as accurate as possible, but it cannot be chronologically perfect. But it's a fic so, yeah… Let’s roll with that.
> 
> Since Louis and Harry's families are big, especially Louis', you may get confused and lost with all the names and ages, so I made a list:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009
> 
>  
> 
> **Keep it close in case you need it. ;)**
> 
>  
> 
> Speaking of families, although this fic is inspired by Cheaper by the Dozen 2, I didn't really do the family rivalry, at least not as emphasized as it is in the movie. What I mean is that Louis' and Harry's dads aren't _that_ competitive during the whole fic like in the movie; claiming which child is the best, because all of their children are the best to them!!!!!
> 
>  **I will be updated this fic frequently, but since it’s very long and my friend and beta** [Liz](https://twitter.com/rogueskimo) **cannot edit all at once, I’ll post this fic chapter by chapter! But I did write the whole fic. It just needs to be edited.**
> 
> Okay, last but not least: ENJOY! :):):)
> 
> I really hope you like it guys. **Please, do leave a comment and tell me what you think!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Reminder: I do not own One Direction.**
> 
>  
> 
> **If you are interested by the book, it's "Cheaper by the Dozen" by Frank B. Gilbreth, Jr. and Ernestine Gilbreth Carey. This story is more based on the adaptation of the book, which is the second movie that came out: Chapter by the Dozen 2, directed by Shawn Levy.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis smiles broadly, shaking Harry's hand. "I'm Louis Tomlinson.”
> 
> Harry's eyes visibly widen in recognition, dimples displaying again as the boy beams. "Oh, I remember you now!"
> 
> Louis can’t help but laugh brightly at that, also noticing they're still holding hands. "Yeah, I remember you as well. You made my little sister eat mud when we were kids.”
> 
> Harry's smile falls, his eyes widening in horror as he stares incredulously as Louis. "Oh my god … I did?"
> 
> His expression is so comical that Louis can’t help it. He bursts into laughter, gnawing his lips and trying to calm himself. "Yeah,” he breathes out. “You did.”
> 
> Harry purses his lips to stifle his giggle, but a chuckle escapes his mouth anyway. Then he seems to finally register their attached hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this first chapter, Louis goes back to the lake with his family after all this time.
> 
> There, he meets a certain someone... Someone familiar...
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

Louis was in the middle of a FIFA game with his eleven-year-old brother, Nathan, when his little sisters Jeanne and Elizabeth burst through the door, uproarious laughers filling the room.

“First,” Jeanne shouts mirthfully. Her long black wavy hair, which had been tied up in a ponytail, is a complete mess now, but she doesn’t seem to mind as she raises a hand in victory. 

Behind her, Elizabeth huffs, her freckled face expressing nothing but exhaustion at her sister’s enthusiasm. She folds her arms against her chest. “That is not fair! You cheated on the stairs, J,” she retorts, scowling. Her long, light brown hair is tied up in a braid, tugging on it with a frown. Then she raises her chin in challenge and confrontation at her sister, but Jeanne only raises an unimpressed eyebrow at her.

“Shhh, be quiet, Beth,” Nathan hisses at his twin sister, biting his bottom lip in concentration while his player on the TV screen is deprived of his soccer ball by one of Louis’ players.

Of course, Louis cheers with a big smile when he promptly scores a few seconds later. 

“Ugh,” groans Nathan besides him, letting himself fall on his back on Louis’ bed as Louis grins at the screen, where the score reads 4-1 for him. 

“It's okay, buddy,” Louis teases, patting his brother’s leg. “You'll do better next time.” Nathan only groans in response, making Louis chuckle more.

Nathan hastily sits upright then, pointing an accusatory finger at the girls. “It's your fault, you two! You made me lose my concentration when you barged in!”

Both girls roll their eyes at that, clearly in disagreement. “You’re just a sore loser, that’s all,” counters Jeanne in a cheeky way, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

Louis can't resist the urge to snicker loudly, earning a glare from Nathan, who can’t find anything to respond with. Louis shakes his head, a smile still plastered on his face. He eyes his sisters. “I agree with him, though,” he concedes. “What did I tell you girls about my room?” He raises an expecting eyebrow.

"To knock before coming in," they answer in unison, Jeanne letting out a sigh as if the words were hard to admit. 

"Right," Louis affirms with a satisfied grin.

"Sorry, Loulou,” says Elizabeth with a delicate voice, batting her eyelashes. She goes sit on his lap, and he naturally wraps an arm around her tiny waist. "Next time I won't forget, promise!" She pecks his cheek in apology, and with her sweet expression … well, Louis doesn't really stand a chance. 

He rolls his eyes fondly, shaking his head. "You're already forgiven, sweetheart.” 

"Anyway," Jeanne begins, her foot tapping on the floor. "Dad and Mum are calling for a family reunion downstairs.”

Nathan runs a hand through his short brown hair, letting out a sigh with a blasé face. "Don't tell me they already want us to go to bed? It's only 9:30! Summer’s just started.” 

Louis finds it funny how he is saying that. As if they _actually_ have an early curfew. Well, maybe the kids have a curfew, but Louis is seventeen, and therefore he can stay up late. But still, once he was young, so he knows how his brother feels. 

Jeanne frowns at her twin, looking at him with a bored expression. "No, silly. They said it was something about this summer,” she says, sounding uncertain. “I don't know.” 

Louis delicately taps Beth’s waist, motioning for her to get up so that he can stand. "Well kids, let's go then.” 

They don't need to be told twice. Nathan and the girls make a run for it, Jeanne yelling ‘last one to get there is a rotten egg’, making Louis chuckle. These kids are too competitive for their own good. Seriously. Nathan is champion swimmer at school because he simply cannot accept that someone could be faster than him in the water. ‘It is just out of question!’ or aka Nathan’s motivation to always be on top.

Louis shakes his head, searching for his phone on his bed. He finds it on his desk, and Louis unconsciously looks up, staring at his painted wall. It has been freshly painted, the design imagined and drawn by Zayn. Louis has some talented friends.

As he makes his way downstairs to the living room, he checks his messages, seeing one from his best friend Stan, informing Louis about the next gig they need to go to. Another one is from his ex, Hannah, wishing him good night. He smiles sweetly, albeit hesitantly. They broke up and remained on good terms, but sometimes he feels like she is still waiting for him to come back. Which is not happening, because … Well, she would know. He told her. He isn’t interested in girls anymore. He answers her quickly, before texting Stan: **Of course dude, I'm in! Let's buy some tickets!**

"Everyone's here?"

At his mother's impatient but gentle tone, Louis looks up from his phone, taking into sight all his siblings huddled together on the couches. He smiles at his ten-year-old brother Ren, who is currently playing with their little four year old sister, Erin.

He flops down on the couch next to Eliza, who’s staring at her lock screen: a picture of the new pop star Justin Bieber as her background. She rapidly hides her phone away when he sits, pretending to fix her blonde hair and quickly braiding it. Louis can’t help but roll his eyes, playfully nudging her shoulder. 

He often teases her about the small obsession with the singer, but after all, what would you expect from a fifteen year old girl? She just idolizes the boy, perhaps secretly hoping to date him someday. Who knows?

Okay, maybe not, Louis knows his sister isn't that naive, but sometimes when he stalks her Twitter, he is kind of terrified with her tweets. Also, he is getting sick of her always listening to "One Time" on repeat.

"Okay, so I see that everyone's here," beams Natasha Tomlinson, turning her head to her husband, her brunette hair flying at the movement. Tristen Tomlinson returns her smile, wrapping an arm around his wife.

They look excited, albeit maybe a little nervous? Louis can't really tell. In any case, they're definitely up to something. They're looking between all the kids, eyes never settling down before looking at each other again, as if they are having a silent conversation. This is probably the case, because after seeing his parents married for years and having silent talks only through their eyes, Louis shouldn’t be surprised. Still, it's creepy, the way they silently communicate sometimes. Louis wonders if he’ll ever find someone that can understand him with a simple look.

"Mum, Dad, what is it?" a smooth voice inquires, and only now does Louis notice that the home phone is on speaker, his older sister Mary on the other line. 

Mary is currently sleeping over at one of her best friends’, since they're all celebrating the fact they graduated high school and it's now summer time.

The matter must be quite important if their parents put her on the phone and didn't wait for her to come home. 

"Are you pregnant, mommy?" Ella, fourteen years old, asks innocently, her blue eyes staring at her mother as she rapidly blinks. Her mid-length straight hair is tied up in a messy bun that Eliza tried on her earlier, and she looks lovely. Not that Louis is biased, but all his sisters are pretty. Boys, and even girls, better watch out. They’ll have to go through him before they date any of his siblings.

Laughter escapes Louis’ mouth at Ella’s silly question, but he promptly chokes on his saliva when his mother doesn't immediately deny it. 

You would think having _eleven_ kids is enough, but apparently his parents never seem to want to stop. Louis knows they always planned to have a big family, and don't get him wrong - he deeply loves all his siblings, he loves having a big family, even if they have their ups and downs … But _surely_ , eleven is enough? They'll have to stop one day, or else …

"Mum?" Louis asks with a high pitched voice, his eyes widening. 

Natasha widens her eyes, shaking her head softly. "Oh, no! No, Ella, I'm not pregnant,” she replies, chuckling, cheeks reddening a bit.

Louis internally exhales in relief.

"However," his father takes over, squeezing his arm around his wife’s waist. “We do have something to announce.”

"What is it?" Daniel, thirteen years old, asks with a suspicious glare, narrowing his brown eyes under his cap. It’s his new style now, apparently. He has embraced this skater look, since his friends are all big boys, skating at the park. So of course Daniel has to do the same. His mid-length, curly, feather light brown hair is still wet from the shower he took earlier. 

"We have a surprise!” Tristen says with a huge smile, flashing his teeth. “We are going to the lake house, to spend summer there,” he finishes, raising his arm in the air with an excited face.

Natasha looks between all the kids, a broad smile on her face, waiting for the children to react. 

Some of them actually react happily to the news, babbling how excited they are. But Louis doesn't really feel the same. 

“But ...” he cuts in he can finally speak up among the noise, frowning slightly. His parents’ eyes fall on him. “I had plan this summer,” he whines. His parents’ smiles falter. "I have gigs to attend, and I have to rehearsal with the band for the contest next year! _And_ I was planning on going to that festival!”

He knows he sound like a petulant child, but thankfully he isn't the only one here, as his older sister backs him up. 

“Yeah, guys!" complains Mary through the phone. "I have so many things to get ready for college, and so many projects I need to look up!"

"And I wanted to see my friends this summer!" Eliza pipes in, with Daniel nodding in agreement. 

Tristen and Natasha look at each other, having another silent conversation.

"I love the lake, I'm in!" a new voice chimes in through the phone, and Louis groans because _of course_ his older brother Warren would be up for it. He’s always loved nature.

Tristen claps his fingers at the phone, grinning in triumph. "BINGO!"

Eliza and Ella shake their heads, an entertained demeanor on their countenances. “All right, we're on board,” they say at the same time, which is creepy. Tristen cheers once again in response. Louis knows his father is going to win this.

"I definitely wanna come!" Daniel answers, nodding his head. He seems now completely excited by the idea of going to the lake. He shares the love of nature with Warren.

The twins, Elizabeth and Nathan, nod, followed by Jeanne.

“Ugh,” Louis groans, propping an arm on his knee. He rubs his face against his arm, defeated.

Ren shakes his brown hair out of his eyes before looking down at Erin in her laps, and the toddler smiles, nodding energetically with her wavy blonde hair flying around.

Ren grins, gazing toward his father. "I think we agree, too!"

Tristen and Nat beam, and then everyone stares at Louis as his dad speaks up, “All right, that leaves you two… Lou and Mary.”

"Come on guys, it will be fun!" Daniel pleads, giving Louis his famous puppy face, and Louis looks away, avoiding his other siblings' faces, since he's certain they are all pulling the same face. Lucky Mary … She can't see their faces and yield.

But him? He does yield.

He sighs, shaking his head fondly. “All right!" he shouts, tossing his arms up in surrender, making his brothers and sisters bounce enthusiastically on their seats. 

"Mary?" inquires Natasha with a hopeful voice, sparkling eyes staring at the home phone on the coffee table. 

There's a short silence before the older girl sighs into resignation. "Fine!” she snaps. “As long as dad stops nagging me about me going to New York, I’m okay with going to the lake.”

At the mention of his name, Tristen chews on his lips. He always has been extra protective when it comes to his children, which is normal. But… sometimes, it’s… too much. Really, he’s even worse than Natasha. She told Louis last time that his dad is like this because he isn’t ready to let his children go. That only makes Louis loves his dad even more.

Natasha gives her husband a meaningful look, and the man pulls a face before sighing, clearly resigned. “All right!" he concedes, tone quickly regaining excitement. "Deal! We are going to the lake!"

******

When Louis calls his best friend to announce that he has to cancel Leeds, Stan isn’t being very helpful.

_“Shit, dude, that's a shame, the performers at Leeds are really going to be sick.”_

Louis sighs, staring at the ceiling while tightening his grip on his phone.

“Ugh, I know! Well, at least Micky can go, since he’ll get my tickets … Good for him. It’s alright, really.” 

Except it really is not. Louis had been saving money for their ‘lads holidays’ for ages, and when he was _finally_ about to go to England, to attend the famous Leeds Festival, everything crumbled. (Louis blames his cousin from Manchester, Matt, for seeding the idea in his brain in the first place.)

_"Have you spoken to your cousin about it?"_ demands Stan, interrupting Louis in his internal weeping.

"No,” he replies, rolling over on his bed. “I'll send him a message later and he'll get it in the morning.” He turns his head on the side when he hears his door being opened. 

His mother's head appears in the doorway, and she silently asks if it's okay to come in. Louis nods and promptly ends his call, promising Stan to call him tomorrow before he leaves the following day. 

He puts his phone away and sits on his bed, his mother taking a seat next to him. She gives him a look and bows down to pick up a dirty t-shirt on his bedroom floor.

Louis’ mother always runs through all the bedrooms to check up on everyone before she goes to sleep, and even if Louis is too old now for a bedtime kiss, it still makes his heart flutter, because she always makes sure to have time for every single of them. He loves his mother very much. 

Natasha smiles softly at him, playing with Louis' shirt in her hands. “You're really okay with going to the lake, right?" she asks, wincing slightly. She sounds unsure, unquestionably less certain than prior. Louis' protestations presumably affected her more than he thought.

"Of course I am!" he quickly replies, grinning at her. "I love the lake! We did have great memories there.”

At that, Natasha's smile widens, making some crinkles appear by her eyes. Apparently, Louis has the same crinkles. He doesn't really check himself on the mirror when he smiles or anything, but that's what Hannah told him once. 

"Yeah, we did," she says softly, eyes warm. 

"May I inquire as to why now?" Louis asks, a bit curious. They haven't gone to the lake in ten years, and Louis has extremely vague memories of the place, although he did know he had really great memories there. He knows he had fun at the lake, swimming in it, with their boats, when they were fishing, when they camped... All the outside activities possible, they did them all. Louis and his family used to go to the lake a lot, until it got to the point where the family became too crowded and they couldn't really afford it every year, or because his parents got caught up in work, everyone else busy with their new life when they first moved in West Virginia. It had been a genuine change for everybody.

Natasha's expression changes into fondness as she slowly shakes her head. "Your father thought it was a good idea. You lots are growing up so fast now ...” she chuckles, sounding a bit teary. "Life goes so fast. We just thought…” she stops, shrugging. “That it would be great to go to the lake one last time. To get some time together.” 

Louis can't help but coo, because it certainly is a sweet attention. He wraps an arm around his mother's neck, and she leans into the hug, laughing. 

"Don't tell your father I said that," she starts in a whisper, "but he's kind of afraid that once you all are grown up, you'll leave forever and never come back to him.” She pulls away, rolling her eyes fondly. "You know how your dad is.”

A smile tugs at Louis’ lip. He didn't really know his father would be this emotional. Sure he knows how much his dad loves his wife and children, knows how much he values family and how it is important to him. Now he understands why his father was so keen on taking this vacation. 

"Well ...” Louis grins, voice full of malice and enthusiasm, "let's make it a big one then, shall we?"

He has a good feeling about this summer. 

******

One hour and thirty four minutes is a long car journey when you're crammed together in the backseat, in a car full of other children. Louis knows this by experience.

That is the reason why Louis was _over the moon_ when he found out that he was granted to shotgun with his brother Warren, the oldest of the family, in his brand new car.

Louis is surprised to see how much Warren had changed. The last time Louis saw his brother; Warren’s hair was short, but now his straight brown locks reach his shoulders. There is a recent little scar near his right eye, and he informs Louis that this is the making of his recently adopted cat. Living by yourself in a brand new apartment must be very boring if Warren adopted a cat. He never was too fond of this animal before.

Joined by their sister Mary, the three siblings spend the driving catching up, Warren asking Louis about his band and school and stuff, while Louis inquires about Warren’s job at the garage to pay his bills while studying his ass off in college. His brother wants to have his own garage one day, and Louis doesn’t remember how his brother got this passion for cars, because Warren certainly didn’t get it from their dad.

About their sister: Mary can’t shut up about New York and fashion shows during the whole journey, so Louis pretends to doze off at some point, not feeling bad in the slightest that Warren can’t do the same because he’s driving. He knows his brother has seen right through his subterfuge when he pinches Louis’ arm. Louis hides his smile, shutting his eyes harder while Mary goes on about some designer clothes.

Finally, _fucking finally,_ they arrive at their destination: Deep Creek Lake.

Louis rapidly gets out of the car, inhaling deeply, the smell of nature filling his nostrils and overloading his senses. That’s the thing Louis enjoys the most about the lake: the surrounding forests, the lake, of course, and the birds tweeting … Just the fresh air of the nature in general, without too much pollution around. Plus, the place is very cosy and familiar, almost a second home to Louis, despite the fact that it's been a very long time since he's been here.

"Come on kids, come on," Tristen says excitedly, urging the kids to get out of the car while Natasha is unfastening Erin from her little red car seat. 

Louis takes a look around, somewhat shocked to see that the place pretty much looks the same. It's the same house as in his memory, and he knows that behind the house is a path that leads right to the lake. Louis can’t wait to take a swim, it’s quite hot today. But first–

"Catch!"

Louis startles and catches the backpack that Daniel tossed at him. Notwithstanding his great catch, Louis still manages to hit himself with the bag in the process. He glares at his younger brother, who bursts into laughter before shrugging at Louis innocently, pulling his own bag from the trunk.

"That's our house?" Ren asks with big eyes, gaping at the house. 

Right, it's his first time here, as it is for most of the younger Tomlinson siblings. The others, with the exception of perhaps Warren and Mary, most likely don't recollect much either. Even Louis was a bit too little, just eight years of age.

It's a wooden house, with large windows and wooden support beams in front of the entrance, two lights on either side of the front door. The grass is all green, with bushes and some flowers decorating the sides of the property. The house doesn’t look that big from the outside, but Louis knows it’s bigger on the inside, with six bedrooms and bathrooms, several living rooms, and two stories with basement. There is also a garage. 

“Yes, it’s ours,” Natasha answers with a beaming smile, leaning down to kiss Ren's head while managing to hold Erin in her arms and holding a bag in her other hand. Louis will always be astonished by her abilities. Never underestimate a mother. 

Tristen quickly helps her, taking the bag and pecking her on the mouth quickly, and Louis ought to be disgusted by his parents' behavior, but he can’t. They’re just that cute together. They've been a couple for so long, been married for almost the same length of time, and yet,  they still look at each other as if they were teenagers, as if they were meeting for the first time. As if they couldn’t believe how lucky they are.

They still act like a new married couple - they are sappy most of the time, more times than not embarrassing Louis when they act too sickly sweet around his friends, but Louis couldn't care less. They truly are adorable, and Louis really hopes he'll find someone who looks at him the way his father and mother look at each other. 

A car honk shakes Louis out of his thoughts, and he swirls around just in time to spot a Hyundai pulling over.

A man steps out of the vehicle, and Louis watches as his dad shakes the man's hand, introducing Natasha by guiding her with a hand on her back. 

"It's Dean Smith," Warren says next to Louis, slipping his huge bag over his shoulder. "He's the owner of the lake and resort nearby.”

Louis frowns slightly, tilting his head in thought. "I think I remember him.”

Warren raises his eyebrows before clapping Louis on the shoulder and strolling towards the house, following the others. Louis' parents appear to be propelled in an enlivened discussion with that Smith, so he swiftly takes his luggage from the trunk and advances towards the house.

The main living room is gigantic, with a high ceiling and blue painted walls adorned with paintings of ships and sea. The floor is all wood, matching the outside of the house. The couches are the same color as the walls, only darker, and there’s a colossal stone fireplace, with several picture frames on the mantel.

“Goodness, is that Louis?” Jeanne exclaims with a chuckle, taking a frame in her hands. Louis scrunches his nose. There must be embarrassing old pictures all around the house.

Mary stands behind her, looking over her shoulder. “Oh my god, yes, it’s Lou.”

Jeanne turns her head, looking at his sister. “What happened to his tooth?”

“Football accident,” Mary replies, glancing at Louis. “You remember?”

Louis raises an eyebrow. “My mouth remembers.” He looks at Jeanne. “Warren's football skills were as terrible as they are today, and I paid the price.”

Warren snorts from the opened dining room. “Not my fault if you couldn’t catch the ball.”

Louis drops his stuff on the stack of bags and is about to retaliate by throwing a pillow at Warren (yes, Louis is an immature child when he wants to be) when he hears a scream.

His head snaps up towards Eliza, who was the one who yelled, judging by her frightened expression.

“What’s wrong?” Mary asks, looking around to find the reason of her scream.

“There’s a spider! There!” She points a finger towards the white coffee table, where an immense black spider can indeed be spotted.

The grown-ups, which means Louis, Mary, and Warren, step up to take the situation into control, while Elizabeth takes refuge on the couch, her twin brother Nathan trying to calm her down. Elizabeth has arachnophobia, and Louis finds it sweet how Nathan always reassures her instead of throwing spiders at her, like Daniel would absolutely do.

The front door slams open, Natasha and Tristen appearing with Ren and Erin.

"What's wrong!?" Natasha inquires with wide eyes, putting a hand behind Erin's tiny head to somewhat protect her of the potential threat.

Warren lets out a chuckle. “It’s nothing, just a spider,” he replies, before smashing his foot on the table.

“Just a spider?” Ella screeches, hands gripping her braid. Warren lifts his foot to her for good measure, earning a yelp from Ella and Eliza.

Louis' ears are already bleeding because of his sisters' screams. This is going to be pleasant, if they act like this with every insect they encounter. They’re at a _lake_ , for God’s sake.

“Warren,” whispers Daniel with a smirk. “You put a stain on the table.”

Natasha, hearing that her white table has been damaged (Louis remembers she had painted white it a few years ago), looks over it and scowls at Warren, who shrugs. “I had to protect my family,” he answers gravely.

Natasha rolls her eyes, shaking her head fondly. “All right, whatever. You kids get ready now.”

“Where are we going?” Ren asks lowly with a pitiful face. “Are we already leaving the lake?” 

Natasha laughs softly at her boy, ruffling his hair. “No sweetheart, we’ve just arrived.”

“Indeed,” Tristen says with a wide grin. “And tonight we’re going to a barbecue,” he exclaims cheerfully.

Well, Louis does love a good barbecue. 

******

After already making a mess of his shared bedroom with Warren and Daniel, Louis manages to pull out a decent outfit for the barbecue and styles his hair, and soon they're all set to go. 

They arrive around 7:40 in front of a moderately-sized house that looks like an old castle from the outside. The little kids gasp at the interior, which is tremendous, done in colors that remind Louis of a mocha coffee. There a lot of people present, all dressed up to the nines, and Louis is glad he chose to dress up in all black, with his favorite "All Out" sweater, tight jeans and black shoes.

As soon as the family enters, they're welcome by the owner Louis saw earlier. The man introduces himself at the kids, smiling broadly at them. He must see their hungry faces, because he promptly announces where they can find the food.

"Alright kids," Dean Smith says with a chuckle. "Food's downstairs.” He points out to a door that seems to lead downstairs. He turns towards Natasha and Tristen with the same constant welcoming and friendly smile. "Mom and dad, the bar is this way.”

Louis' parents smile at the man, following him. But before Natasha leaves, she tosses a glance at her children, promptly reminding everyone to behave.

Warren squeezes his mother's arm. "Don't worry mom, Mary and I will keep an eye on the monsters.”

"And I will, too," Louis interjects, making his mother smile and his brother chuckle.

He is not a kid anymore, thank you very much. Also, he has lost count of the many times he had to be the big brother while Mary was away and when Warren moved out. So yeah, he thinks he is responsible of his younger siblings.

They all head outside to a huge yard, with lot of tables and buffet. Someone is playing a violin somewhere, and kids and young teens are there, chatting happily together while their parents survey them from the balcony above them.

There's a lake adjacent, and a few children are playing with a drenched dog. There’s a blonde lady in a pink dress attempting to get her son up off the ground, where the little boy seems to be having fun, rolling in the grass.

"Louis! Louis!" Louis snaps out of his observation, turning towards his brothers Daniel and Nathan, whose faces look like two kids waking up on Christmas Day.

"Look what they have," Dan exclaims joyfully, he and Nathan holding out a skateboard in their hands.

"Can you show us how to do the kickflip again please?" Nat asks Louis with a pout, holding out another skateboard for Louis.

Louis beams, accepting the skateboard with a nod. "Sure kiddos, but let's be careful yeah? I don't want Mum to yell at me again for making you bleed out.”

Okay, so maybe Louis isn't always the most cautious, but hey… nobody’s perfect.

They have their fun with the skateboards for a while - Louis loses track of time. Eventually, they stop doing different tricks with their boards to pick up some food from the buffet, but after the food, they’re right back at it.

In the end, Louis gets exhausted and a short break would be more than welcome.

“All right boys, I'll be right back, okay?” The boys dismiss his notification by a wave of hands.

Louis spots his sister Eliza on her phone, sitting on a dock chair. He jogs to her and taps her shoulder, making her startle a bit as she lifts her head to look at him.

"I'm going to the toilets", he informs. "Look after Dan and Nat for me, will you?"

Eliza nods, immediately pocketing her phone and making her way towards her brothers, just in time to help Nathan off the ground, because apparently Dan thought it was a good idea to push Nathan from his skateboard.

These boys…

After Louis ensures his brother isn't harmed, he heads towards the house, searching for the restroom. He is surprised to not spot a sign indicating where the bathroom is, so he stops a tall girl with short and straight brown hair in the hallway.

"Hey, sorry," Louis says, smiling at the girl. Her green eyes lands on him, raising her eyebrows.

She looks vaguely familiar, but Louis really can't remember where he's seen her.

She looks at him expectantly, a cordial smile on her lips.

"Would you happen to know where the restroom is, by any chance?" 

The girl nods, pointing a finger at the end of the hallway, Louis following her gaze. "Just continue to the end, take the stairs and it's the second door on the right.”

"Thanks," he grins, glancing back at the girl who returns the smile before walking away.

Surely, he finds the toilets easily. After he does his business, he promptly watches his hands.

That’s when he registers the sound of a flush and a door opening and closing behind his back. Louis shakes his hands to dry them, before turning away.

He doesn’t expect to bump into someone.

He huffs a sound, blinking in confusion and stepping back in reflex. 

"Oops," a voice says. Louis' vision focuses on a tall curly haired boy with emerald eyes. The boy nibbles his lip, wide eyes looking at Louis with embarrassment. "Sorry, my bad," he says apologetically. 

He has a nice voice, sort of deep, and Louis can’t tear his gaze from the green eyes. That's the first thing Louis notices: how green and bright they are. And afterward his gaze falls on the pink swollen lips, and he snaps out of his thoughts, blinking. _Oh god, stop staring Louis. It’s creepy._

He lets out a small chuckle. "Hi," he replies, smiling a little at the boy.

The boy returns the smile, chewing on his lips and oh, god, he has dimples!

"It's okay," Louis reassures quickly when he registered the boy’s apology. But despite his internal reprimand, he keeps staring at the boy.

He just seems so familiar? Just like the hallway girl earlier – who, by the way, oddly looks like this boy – and Louis’ mouth has always been filter-free, so maybe that's why he blurts out the following words without thinking.

"Do I know you?"

The boy knits his brows together, his smile not leaving his face. "Erm, I don't think so?" His face goes from smiling to thinking deeply. "Although, you do look familiar.” The boy must register his words, because he shakes his head, before holding out a hand to Louis. "Hi, I'm Harry," he says with the same previous charming smile, dimples out and all. "Harry Styles.” 

And oh! Yes, of course. The Styles family.

Louis remembers them now.

Much the same as his own family, the Styles’ are regular clients at this lake resort, and Louis briefly remembers his young self playing with a little curly haired boy named Harry a couple of years back. 

Louis smiles broadly, shaking Harry's hand. "I'm Louis Tomlinson.”

Harry's eyes visibly widen in recognition, dimples displaying again as the boy beams. "Oh, I remember you now!"

Louis can’t help but laugh brightly at that, also noticing they're still holding hands. "Yeah, I remember you as well. You made my little sister eat mud when we were kids.”

Harry's smile falls, his eyes widening in horror as he stares incredulously as Louis. "Oh my god … I did?"

His expression is so comical that Louis can’t help it. He bursts into laughter, gnawing his lips and trying to calm himself. "Yeah,” he breathes out. “You did.”

Harry purses his lips to stifle his giggle, but a chuckle escapes his mouth anyway. Then he seems to finally register their attached hands.

Louis watches as Harry’s cheeks turn pink, and they both drop their hands. Louis tries not to mourn the loss of contact. It’s not his fault this boy has a smooth hand, okay? Louis briefly thinks of the fact that Harry did just exit the toilet, and therefore didn't wash his hands, but whatever.

"Sorry about that," Harry says, breathing out a small laugh. Louis isn't sure if he's talking about their hands or the memory. He probably is talking about the latter.

"It's okay, I'm sure she doesn't recall.” 

Harry giggles then, and the sound is too endearing. He shakes his head, and Louis is all of a sudden mesmerized by the curls falling before Harry’s eyes.

"I meant our hands,” Harry clarifies. “But I'm also very sorry about the mud part.” He winces. “I hope your sister doesn’t hold grudges.”

Louis huffs a laugh, a small smirk touching his lips. “Don't worry. As I said, she probably doesn't remember.”

Truth be told, it is possible that Eliza possibly remembers, because ever since, she’s been disgusted by mud, and nature in general, to be honest.

Harry gives Louis an abashed smile, before advancing towards the sink, rapidly washing his hands. His eyes quickly meet Louis’ in the mirror, before he looks down at his hands once more.

There's a short silence, and although it's not an awkward one, Louis feels the need to fill in.

He folds his arms over his chest. "Speaking of sisters, I think I actually just ran into your sister a few minutes ago.” 

Harry pulls a paper to dry his hands, turning towards Louis. "Yeah?" he smiles.

"Yeah, she was wearing a green long dress?" 

Harry nods. "Yeah, it definitely was Erica. Now summer’s here, she won’t stop wearing dresses.” He shakes his head affectionately. "Girls and their clothes.”

All of a sudden, Louis' memory is stroke with a new souvenir. His lips curve upwards in amusement. "Weren't you the one who borrowed your sister's dress once? A Disney princess dress?" 

Harry's eyes comically widens, before barking a laugh. "That was one time," he says in defense, both boys guffawing. "I can't believe you remember that.”

"Hard to forget, dude," Louis retorts with a shrug, cheeks hurting from smiling so hard.

He vaguely remembers a small boy, holding up Cinderella dress to Louis before deciding to put it on. He thinks he can also remember Erica’s face contorted in both horror and amusement.

Louis doesn’t recollect much from the past summers, but he knows he had fun with Harry, in spite of the fact that the kid was a year younger than him. Louis thinks he recalls their family knowing each other pretty well, and he briefly wonders if his mum is aware that her friend Alice Styles is staying at the lake this year, too.

Louis and Harry mutually agree to finally leave the bathroom, making their own downstairs to join everybody outside. Harry then announces he’s starving, having not eaten yet, so he and Harry go to the buffet.

Louis opts for a homemade hamburger with some french fries. He raises an eyebrow when Harry decides to just eat a salad. Mind him, he chose a very a enormous plate stocked with cooked vegetables, seasoned with vinegar, but still. Louis feels like he eats junk food compared to him.

"Are you on healthy diet or something?" he asks inquisitively, biting onto his burger as he sits on a dock chair, Harry doing the same on another dock chair.

The curly haired boy shakes his head, bringing his fork to his mouth.

"No, but I did spend a week at my friend's house before we left, and his older brother, who can’t cook for shit - basically stuffed us with fast food junk," he chuckles with a shrug. "I have to calm down a bit.”

Louis nods, opting for not mentioning that he and his brothers often eats jerk foods (especially pizza) and that he could never stop. If you hand him a salad or some fries, he’ll have to choose the latter.

"Harry Styles.”

Both boys look up from their plates, Harry turning his head to the person who’s called him. He’s frowning, before he recognizes the person and smiles at Eliza Tomlinson standing there, hands perched on her hips.

"Hi," Harry says after a swallow, beaming at her. He glances at Louis hesitantly, and the latter wonders if he recognizes her from that time he forced her to eat mud.

"I don’t know if you recall who I am,” Eliza says, pursing her lips. “But you once forced me to eat mud," she finishes in a deadpan voice.

Louis chokes on his french fries, instantly laughing at Harry's appalled expression.

"Errm," Harry says slowly, biting his bottom lip. He gives his what Louis thinks is his best contrite smile. "I'm so sorry?" He then pouts, _actually_ pouts, and Louis watches as his sister's murderous look softens straight away.

She drops her hands and stares at him in surprise. Then she smiles sweetly, pleased, and waves a hand at him. "It's okay, I forgive you.”

She observes Harry for a few seconds, fluttering her eyelashes at him and tugging a lock of hair behind her hair. And, uh oh, Louis knows that look. She's developing a crush on the boy.

Louis knows he is not mistaking when she plops down without hesitation beside Harry, already trying to make conversation.

And of course, Harry answers all her questions, being the most polite and kind guy with her. He needs to stop encouraging her, for god's sake. 

So Louis does the only thing he can think of. He clears his throat. “Don't you have to stalk Justin Bieber's twitter account or something?” he says, chewing aggressively on his french fries.

Eliza gives him a bored look while Harry chuckles, glancing between him and Eliza. "Oh, you're a fan too?"

Louis looks at him weirdly, wide-eyed. "Don't tell me you–"

Harry shrugs, but shakes his head with a chuckle. “No, but my sister Tara adores him.” He glances back at Eliza. “I had to go to a concert with her and Erica.”

“Really?” Eliza asks, her eyes lighting up.

Harry nods, and then he looks over Louis' shoulder. "Speaking of ... Tara!" he calls out, and Louis turns his head to spot a small girl with the longest curly haired he's even seen in his whole life.

The girl joins them, smiling at them. 

"Good evening," she greets sweetly, wrapping an arm around her brother’s neck. Harry puts his plate besides him, and the little girl instantly sits on his lap. 

Louis and Eliza greet her with a smile and a wave of hand.

See, a thing Louis has in common with Harry Styles is the fact they both have _large_ families.

Okay, truth is, Harry's family is drastically less crowded than Louis', but he still has at least four siblings, if Louis remembers correctly.

Harry looks at his little sister with a fond expression. "Tara, darling, who’s Justin Bieber to you?"

Tara looks at him with a grin and a twinkle in her eyes. In the most sincere tone, she replies, "He is my husband.”

Louis smiles softly as Eliza giggles, Harry kissing his sister's cheek. "Don't you think nine years old is a little too young for him?"

The little girl lifts a finger to her chin, thinking for a few seconds before pressing her lips together and shaking her head. "Nah.”

Louis laughs, bumping Eliza's knee with his foot. "Well Eli, it appears there’s now some competition going on.”

Harry throws him an amused smile, and they all joke a bit more about Justin Bieber before Tara eventually requests some water. Eliza volunteers to go with her, leaving Louis and Harry.

Louis is finishing his last french fries, hamburger long gone. He probably ate too much - the cooks were very generous with the portion, and he feels quite parched now.

However, he is too lazy to move, so instead he lies down on the deck chair, gazing toward the sky. The sky is clear of black clouds, the stars illuminating the sky with the moon showing itself as well.

Louis could stay all night here, under the stars.

He hears Harry moving besides him on the dock chair, and surely when he glances at him, the boy is laying down, his eyes observing the sky as well.

"So ...” Louis starts, making Harry turn his head to look at him with a sunny smile. "Reminds me how many siblings you have?" he asks.

Harry beams at the question. Just like Louis, he is proud and loves his huge family a lot.

"Well, there's little Tara you just saw, the youngest of the family,” Louis hums, smiling. “Then there’s Matthew, who’s just turned eleven. Vicky, who’s one year older than him. Then there’s Erica you saw earlier, and her brother twin William.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Louis remembers, “they’re the oldest.”

“Yep, twenty two years old, off to college and all,” Harry smiles.

"That's nice," Louis replies with a smile, running a hand through his fringe. He should have worn a beanie or something. He feels like his hair is a mess.

"What about you though?" Harry sits upright, anchoring his gaze on Louis. "If I recall, your family is definitely bigger than mine.”

Louis huffs a laugh. "That's an understatement.” 

So just like Harry did a few seconds ago, Louis lists his siblings. (The eldest boy of the family Warren, then Mary, Eliza, Ella, Daniel, Jeanne, Elizabeth, Nathan, Ren, and finally Erin.)

It's always a surprise to people when Louis drops he’s not an only child. When they ask him how many siblings he has, they don't really expect him to answer ten. Their surprised expression are always expected. 

With Harry, it's the opposite, because he’s in the same position, and he just knows how it is with a big family.

Yeah, sometimes it sucks. Louis can’t have a quiet minute to himself, either because the younger siblings are yelling somewhere, or because he just can’t rest his ass somewhere without doing some chores or because he has stuff to do (homework mainly) and he has to look after Ren and Erin when his parents are at work and Mary can’t do it.

Be that as it may, in spite of everything, Louis wouldn’t change a thing. They make it work, and when Harry tells him it’s exactly the same thing for him, he knows Harry just gets it.

They talk more about their siblings, how they can be irritating sometimes but they both love them deeply. Then they move on to themselves, talking about school.

Louis learns that Harry is planning on studying law when he graduates, and during all his discussion with Harry, Louis notices how the boy is just so smart, and knows what he is talking about. He sounds determined and already has set his goal. It’s refreshing to see and talk to someone with big projects. 

So Louis feels a bit ridiculous when Harry asks his future plans. He admits he isn't sure what to do yet, because at school he’s always been focused on soccer. He doesn’t know why, but he tells Harry that it’s always been his dream to play professional, but he knows it's just a silly dream. He even quotes his geography teacher, who once told him he would never amount to anything. 

At that, Harry's face falls, his forehead wrinkled. "That was extremely inconsiderate of him to say that.” 

Louis just shrugs, making Harry’s frown deepens. "Maybe he's right.”

Harry tilts his head astoundingly, looking genuinely offended on Louis' behalf. That kind of does something to Louis, making his heart jump in his chest.

"Do not ever think that, Louis," Harry says not unkindly. "Don’t listen to him. Where is the boy that once told me to never give up on your dream?”

Louis frowns at that, before his eyes widen in both surprise and recognition. Louis had said that to Harry when they were younger, and Harry had confessed he wanted to become astronaut. He is honestly astounded by the fact that Harry remembers that. At that time, they were both innocent, thinking the world was within their reach. But life is so much difficult than that, and sometimes not every dream comes true.

"You are a clever person,” Harry continues, “that doesn't seem to let things go easily. If soccer is your passion, then fight for it. If it's not meant to be, then so be it. And if it’s not your thing, you’ll find out eventually. It took me a while for me to find my path, you know. But my sister told me these exacts some words, and at first I didn’t believe her, but now I’m telling you the same thing because it’s true.”

Louis can't resist the urge to grin at Harry's outburst and encouraging words. Harry himself seems to realize how he got carried away, because he visibly blushes, turning his head to look away. 

"Thank you, Hazza," Louis says softly, and he hopes his tone and look convey the appreciation he feels.

Harry’s head snaps at Louis at the old nickname, and he gives Louis a dimpled smile, the corner of his gentle eyes wrinkled.

They gaze at each other in silence for a short moment, before Harry slowly nods at Louis. “Anytime, Lou.”

******

As the hours go by, Louis and Harry are so completely caught up in their bubble that they’re slightly startled when Mary walks to them, bursting the bubble. 

She ruffles Louis’ hair with a smile. “We’re leaving, Loubear.”

Louis glares at her, because she never uses this nickname, and _of course_ she would use it in front of a cute boy. 

He doesn't dare to look at Harry, but he's sure the boy must be grinning. 

Mary glances at Harry. "Hi, you,” she says, sounding surprised, as if she hasn’t registered his presence. “You must be Harry Styles," she smiles, and Harry swiftly stands up, holding out his hand. 

"Hi! Yes, pleasure to see you," he responds with a broad and charming smile, polite as ever. Honestly, how can someone _not_ fall for the boy? He’s just _that_ charming.

And let's not forget the curls.

Louis cannot resist the curls.

Mary's smile widens, and she shakes his hand, glancing knowingly at her brother. "Likewise, Harry. I'm really sorry, but we need to hurry up,” she addresses to Louis, giving him a small regretful smile. "Erin is throwing a tantrum.”

Louis lets out a sigh small, getting up. "Alright, I'm coming.” 

He raises a discreet eyebrow at his sister, who thankfully gets the hint and leaves them alone, not without throwing him a sly smile.

Harry turns to him, face wreathed in smiles. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Louis.”

"Yeah," Louis says in the same tone, grinning.

Truly, he spent a great night. He didn’t even notice that time passed by, too caught up with Harry Styles. He hopes the Styles’ house is near his, so that they can hang out sometime. 

As if reading his mind, Harry speaks up, "Which house is yours?" 

“The name’s Enchanted Lakefront.”

The houses around the lake are all named, and Louis’ parents chose that basic name when they became owners of the lake house.

The curly haired boy beams. "Cool, mine is on the other side of the lake, called Stonegate.

"Cool," Louis echoes with a grin, and honestly what the fuck. He feels like a teenager having a crush, being excited by the idea of hanging out with the boy he fancies. 

_Chill, Louis._

"Well, then,” Louis says, standing up. “I guess I’ll see you around, Curly.”

Harry nods enthusiastically, the corners of his mouth rising. “I guess so. See ya, Lou.”

If in only one simple evening, they’re already on nickname basis, Louis wonders how the next weeks are going to be. 

He can hardly wait to find out. 

******

Louis is brushing his teeth is one of the bathrooms upstairs when Mary enters without knocking.

He busies himself drinking his glass of water, because he already knows what his sister is going to say, if the knowing and amused look she's giving him is anything to go by. 

But instead of saying her thoughts aloud, Mary acts innocent, applying toothpaste on her pale green toothbrush. She gives Louis another smirk, before raising an eyebrow at him and beginning to brush her teeth. 

Louis sneers and rolls his eyes, wiping his mouth with a towel as he hears his mother on the other side of the door, barking at Daniel to go to bed and stop running in the house. 

"So how do you find Harry?" Mary inquires out of the blue around her toothbrush. She laughs at Louis' unimpressed look.

He chooses to ignore her and instead leaves the bathroom, but not before giving her a gentle tap on the back of her head.

He hates when his sister teases him, because she certainly isn't going to let go of this. 

Even as he closes the bathroom door, his sister's laughter rings in his ears. 

Louis is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week for the next chapter! Louis gets Harry's number...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you draw?" Louis asks with interest, propping his elbows on the table. His brain starts imagining Harry painting, a brush on his hand and a pallet in the other one.
> 
> Harry's amused eyes turn mischievous. “Don't move, Tomlinson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Louis and Harry get to know each other a bit more. Harry draws Louis.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

The following morning consists of Tristen joyfully serving breakfast while Natasha gives everyone their toast, making it impossible for Mary to eat her own food as she struggles to make Erin eat her breakfast. 

So Mary quickly gives up, letting out a defeated sigh and tossing the spoon to Warren, with Warren is sitting close to her.

"I give up,” she groans. “It’s your turn. It'll give you some practice for your future child.”

At her comment, Warren's eyes almost bulge out, and Louis can't smother his giggling, gagging on his orange juice.

"I don't think me and Emma are ready for that," Warren says slowly with a restrained voice, carefully lifting the spoon to Erin's mouth.

The little girl pulls away at the sight of the spoon, grimacing. Warren’s face is a mixture of horror from Mary’s previous remark, and despair regarding Erin’s morning conduct. Louis can’t help but snort again behind his glass. It must have been quite some time since Warren had to deal with a toddler, because he seems like a lost puppy. 

Louis decides to jump to his help. “You do realize she is not a baby, she's four. She can actually eat by herself," he says. “She doesn’t like being treated like a child. She’s a big girl, aren’t you Er?”, he coos, stroking Erin's smooth cheek with a finger.

Erin beams at him, letting out a ‘ya’, before taking the spoon from Warren's hand, diving it in her bowl of cereal and splashing some milk while doing so. 

"Louis, d’ya want some toast?" Natasha asks from the opposite side of the table, still serving everybody’s breakfast. He nods, efficiently catching the toast she throws at him. 

It's kind of a habit in their family to throw things at each other's faces. They have their routine amid meals, and so far it’s always worked fine. Even if sometimes Louis ends up being hit with a toast in his head now and then, or when Nathan spills his glass of orange juice most of the times. This kid is honestly too clumsy.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Tristen enquires with a huge smile, unmistakably in a jovial mood already. He’s sipping on his coffee, glancing at his kids. "What would you say about doing some family activities!?"

“Actually...” Eliza trails off, biting her lips, "I was going to go to town, doing some shopping with mom, Anne Styles and her daughters.”

“And with me, too,” Ella cuts in with wide eyes, scared they’d forget about her.

Tristen takes a gander at his wife as if she’s betrayed her somehow, then looks back at his daughter and pouts, actually pouts, like a kid. "You’ve got all vacation to do shopping.”

Eliza looks clearly offended at that. "We have all vacation to do the family activities, too.”

Louis bites back a sneer by eating his cereals, averting his gaze to the lake, seeing a few people on the opposite side, climbing on a boat. He’s almost certain that this is the Styles residence.

His brain automatically goes to think of Harry, and what his plans might be today. Louis wonders if perhaps they could hang out together.

It's only ten in the morning, but it's very warm already  and the sky is entirely blue, the lake sparkling under the beams of sunlight. Louis cannot wait to go take a swim.

"What about you, Louis?"

“Mmh, what?” Louis turns his head to look at his father, who's looking at him expectedly, nearly with pleading eyes. 

“You're gonna go fishing with your old man, aren’t ya?”

Uh-uh, no way Louis is going fishing. He _hates_ fishing. His father knows that.

He grimaces at the prospect, shaking his head. “Take Dan with you, he's the one who loves fishing.”

Daniel’s head perks up, forehead wrinkled as he looks at Louis in clear confusion. “I thought you were going to teach me some skate tricks today?”

“We'll do that later, okay buddy?” Louis replies, nodding his chin at his father. “You can't let our father down, he won't be catching any fish without your assistance.”

Dan snorts at that, appearing to consider it before promptly shrugging and nodding. Their father gives Louis a look, but quickly smiles because at least someone is definitely going without a fuss. 

Louis takes another sip of his juice, pleased with himself. That’s the perk of having a big family - when you don’t want to do something, you can always ask your sibling.

******

Twenty minutes later and Louis finds a deserted place on the shore by the lake, so he settles down on some large rocks, notebook in hands as he starts writing some lyrics down. 

It's nothing great, just some sentences that go through his mind now and then. Sometimes, he haphazardly starts humming a melody to himself, and he finds that some words just fit together, and eventually he can make out a song out of his ideas.

He’s drumming his right foot on the ground, smiling to himself and totally relaxed under the hot sun. He’s wearing green and grey shorts, with a sleeveless white top and a cap covering his messy hair.

In the distance, he can hear Elizabeth and Jeanne having a water gun fight with Nathan and Daniel, and the sound of their laughter warms Louis' heart. He stops writing for a while to observe the enormous lake spread before them, the view too good to pass up.

He then hears some turbulence in the water, and soon enough, Louis spots a male figure making his way through the water, a familiar wet brown curly-head popping above the glassy surface of the lake. 

Harry can't see him, and he's most likely too far to hear Louis, so the latter just sits there in silence, watching as the boy swims away from him. 

Louis goes back to his writing.

******

Just before lunch, after Louis’ sister and mom come back from their shopping session, Natasha reports that they’re all invited to the Styles residence, as Harry’s younger brother's birthday party is tomorrow. In the meantime, Trent and Alice Styles said the Tomlinson kids are welcome to come at their cottage to play with the Styles kids any time they want.

So Louis and his siblings eat their lunch in eagerness, happily babbling about how they’ll get to play on the big floating trampoline Harry's dad purchased. The Tomlinson kids spend the day at their neighbor’s on the opposite of the lake.

Louis remains at home, tanning outside on a towel with his blue swim trunks on. He’s on Erin duty, the little girl sat alongside him under the parasol. She’s wearing a pink hat, and is engrossed in her toys, playing with some dolls and occasionally including Louis in her imaginary adventures.

He is rapidly lifted up from this duty when his mother thuds down on the towel and kisses him on the head, ordering him to go have some fun, because it's his vacation too. 

Louis grins at her and happily obliges. He goes up to his room to slip some trousers on; takes his backpack, and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. He leaves the property by yelling he's going to explore the woods, getting a thumbs-up from his mom in response.

He follows the path leading behind the house and goes on about twenty minutes before he needs a break. Thankfully, he finds a wooden table with benches nestled in the forest.

His gaze falls on the lake, river really, where the water is whirling. There’s a waterfall tumbling from a rock wall, and Louis is blown away by his surroundings. It’s so beautiful and peaceful, the sound of the waterfall roaring and crashing, the river rushing. Occasionally, he hears a few birds tweeting, and Louis has never dreamt of a better place to feel at peace and find inspiration.

So he sits on the bench facing the river, slipping off his bag to drink some water and then quickly pulls out his notebook from his bag, biting his lip in concentration as his pen starts scribbling, almost as if it has a life of its own.

He is so caught up in what he is doing that he doesn't hear or see a familiar boy swimming toward the riverside.

“Hey there, Tomlinson,” a voice says.

Louis’ head snaps up, meeting Harry’s broad smile.

Harry's dripping body emerges from the water, and he shakes his wet curls out of his face, running a hand through his hair to push it back completely. He looks like a wet puppy, but a shirtless puppy, and he’s wearing the smallest pair of yellow swim trunks Louis has ever seen. His chest is starting to get tan, as Louis can see a sliver of his waist that’s slightly paler than the rest of his torso, and Louis’ eyes can’t help but wander over the skin, where he spots two marks that strangely look like an extra set of nipples.

Louis smiles at him, however raises an eyebrow at the formality. “So now we're back on the surname basis?” Just yesterday they were calling each other nicknames, and Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed.

Harry wiggles his eyebrows, sitting down on the bench in front of Louis, his back facing the river. 

Louis shakes his head, folding his arms on the table. "So what's up, Styles?"

"Well, _Louis,_ I'm just enjoying a nice afternoon in the woods," Harry answers.

“Decent swim?” Louis asks with a smile, putting down his pencil.

“The most delightful,” Harry sighs cheerily.

Louis huffs a laugh at that. He can relate. He hasn’t even taken a swim yet, what blasphemy. “Do you often go swimming?”

“Yeah, it helps me to loosen up,” the curly haired boy answers, beaming at Louis. “I actually am part of the swimming club at school.” Louis is not even surprised. “Don’t you swim?”

Louis shrugs, his fingers toying with his pencil. “Mmh, I do, yeah, but not that much. I actually haven’t been able to put a foot in the water yet.” He laughs at Harry’s widening eyes. “I know, outrageous right? But me and my brother might go on a boat trip later.”

Harry's green eyes, as green as the forest around them, perk up at that. “Oh! Will and I planned to do that, too. Dunno when precisely, but you can join us if you want,” Harry proposes, dimples appearing on his cheeks.

Louis cocks an eyebrow, grinning. “Yeah, I'd love to.”

Harry’ smile widens, before his eyes widen in realization. "You should give me your number!” He must register his words then, because his eyes go even wider, ready to bulge out. He quickly corrects him, "I-I mean, so that I can text you next time,” he says quickly. “You know, so that I can let you know when we'll do some boarding,” he mumbles, cheeks reddening as he looks away.

Louis chuckles brightly and decides to take mercy on him. “Sure thing, curly.” He tears a page off his his notebook, writing down his number and handing it to Harry. “Here we go. You’ll have to text me.”

Harry’s smile turns bashful at that. “Will do.” He then looks down at Louis’ notebook. “You draw?” he asks, looking up at Louis with expressive eyes. 

Louis glances down at his book quickly, feeling suddenly vulnerable. He doesn’t really talk about his songs, just to his mom.

“I, erm, I write songs.”

“Really?” Harry exclaims enthusiastically. Then he must sense Louis’ discomfort, because he quickly adds, “I’m not going to ask you to show them to me, don’t worry. But it’s very cool!”

Louis smiles widely at that. “Thanks.”

Harry returns the same. “I, myself, have an artistic soul,” he says with a solemn voice, the corners of his eyes wrinkled, and for some reason, Louis can’t stop smiling. “I like to paint. Mind you, I'm not that good, but eh. Drawing is also one of my passions, of course.” He shrugs, pleased nonetheless.

"What do you draw?" Louis asks with interest, propping his elbows on the table. His brain starts imagining Harry painting, a brush on his hand and a pallet in the other one.

Harry's amused eyes turn mischievous. “Don't move, Tomlinson.” And he takes Louis’ pen, carefully tearing up the corner of the page Louis wrote his number to draw on the rest of the page.

Louis widens his eyes when he realizes that Harry is serious. He shakes his head, chuckling slowly. "Uh-uh, no way you're drawing me.”

Harry pouts at Louis, bottom lip out and all. He looks adorable, and that makes Louis’ stomach feel something. "Please...” Harry begs, batting his eyelashes.

Louis huffs a laugh, but he knows he’s going to give in. “Do you often ask to draw people like that?” he mumbles, before taking a dramatic pose, one elbow propped on the table, hand in his hair, chin raised. 

It's a ridiculous pose, but Harry seems to enjoy it, his mouth twitching, fighting a smile.

“Very nice,” he gives Louis a thumb up, before sitting upright, face suddenly turning serious and focused. Then, to answer Louis’ previous questions, he whispers, almost as if he doesn’t want Louis to hear, “I only draw pretty stuff.”

He drops that as if it's no big deal, and Louis' whole body could very well burst into flames at that. His cheeks are probably red, and he tries his best to stay stoic and not let anything show on his face. Meanwhile, Harry bites his bottom lip, brows knitted together in concentration, and he starts drawing.

_This kid is both cheeky and adorable_ , Louis thinks.

Harry must spend at least forty minutes drawing him, every two minutes ordering Louis to stay still, but of course Louis, true to himself, can’t stop talking or moving a hand, passing it through his quiff. And every time, Harry shakes his head, a constant smile plastered on his face.

So yeah, if it amuses Harry, then Louis won't stop messing around. 

They talk for God knows how long, discussing their hobbies, and Louis learns that besides painting and drawing, Harry likes photography. He seems like to be a very creative person, and when Louis asks why Harry chose to go to law school instead of an art school , the boy shrugs and confides these are more hobbies, and that he is quite interested to study law in order to become a lawyer. He also confessed he considered training to be a physiotherapist for a while, before dropping this career idea. Louis is amazed at how much of a go-getter Harry is. He has no doubt that Harry will succeed in whatever he decides to go for.

Then Harry decides he wants to hear more about Louis (since he hasn’t finished drawing Louis’ mouth and all, so he is free to talk) and Louis just doesn’t stop talking after that. Harry seems very concentrated on his drawing, yet he manages to make Louis feel like he only has his attention on him.

Louis tells Harry about some pranks he pulled during his high school years, like that time he and his best friend Stan did the famous glue prank and their math teacher was stuck to his chair. Or that other time they rang the fire bell on accident, or that time where one of Louis' friends, after a challenge, got stuck in one of the giant trees in the schoolyard. 

Harry giggles at every one of Louis' witty remarks, and laughs loudly at Louis' jokes. Louis really doesn't know if he’s that funny and Harry finds him genuinely entertaining, or if Harry is just too kind and polite. But every single chuckle from Harry makes Louis’ heart swell with pride.

In turn, Harry talks about the fact that _he_ is usually the one who gets pranked, and he tells Louis about the time one of his mates taped his hands to his desk, and that Harry struggled for at least ten good minutes before finally getting free. Louis can’t help but burst into laughter, picturing a poor young curly-haired boy struggling with his taped hand.

Then the conversation drifts to Harry’s friends, and that promptly leads to Harry telling Louis he’s formed a band with his friends.

Louis' eyes go at the revelation. "Really?” he exclaims excitedly. “I, myself, am in a band!”

Harry looks up from his paper, pencil stopping on the page. His mouth stays agape as he stares at Louis in surprise. “Really?”

Louis shakes his head vigorously. “Yeah! We’re called The Rogue. We kind of sing seductive lyrics and quirky music, and we perform on electronic instruments,” Louis says with a shrug. “During live performances for school, we often use pyrotechnics to accent the show.” 

Harry's eyes fall on the paper as he nods, smiling. “That's sick. Me and my band mates – Haydn, Nick  Will – are called White Eskimo.” He rolls his eyes at Louis’ snort he couldn’t stop. “I know, it's a silly name,” Harry chuckles, shaking his head in fondness nonetheless. “Anyway, we are going to a try out for a singing competition next year.”

"What, really?" Louis exclaims again disbelievingly. "So are we!"

Harry cocks an eyebrow in surprise, and they both quickly find they have more than big families in common. After trading stories about their respective band, they start talking about music in general (Louis tells Harry his favorite band is The Fray whereas Harry's is Coldplay), and they drift to what kind of stuff they listen to. Louis quickly notes that Harry is a bit of wannabe hipster, and when he dares to say so, Harry feigns to be offended before giggling (and what a beautiful sound it is). 

“I grew up listening to my dad's stuff, really,” Harry says to his defense, half-shrugging.

Louis chuckles. “I definitely don't listen to my dad's stuff, we have completely different tastes.”

They obviously start asking about their favorite bands, and then Louis mentions about that band he was supposed to go see at Leeds in England this year.

At this ordinary revelation, Harry stops drawing, staring at Louis with wide eyes as if he just told him the most extraordinary thing ever. “You’re joking, right?” he asks, sounding and looking bewildered.

“No I am not?” Louis answers, frowning slightly. “Why?”

Harry lets out a breathless laughter. “Wow, that's... That's so weird! I was planning on going too.” 

"What?" Louis breathes out, shocked.

They both live in America, and out all the cities in England, Harry was going to go to Leeds, too? Louis has always been a believer in fate, but this is a whole new level of shit right now. His mother’s side of family lives in England, so Louis actually has an excuse to visit. But Harry…? Wow.

He doesn't mention that out loud though, and they keep discussing about music before changing the subject to movies and TV shows, Louis confessing how obsessed he is with Breaking Bad. However, Harry admits he never watched it, and Louis gasps at him, promising to Harry he'll make him watch someday, because “seriously Harold, you’re missing on something, how can you not have watched this show!”

Louis hasn’t clicked with anyone this fast in ages, and it’s so refreshing and nice to talk to someone like Harry. And, Louis has to admit, he is kind of mesmerized by the way Harry behaves in general.

And yes, it's creepy, the way Louis is probably staring at Harry when the latter isn't watching, but it's just... Since Harry is totally concentrating on his drawing, he has the habit of slightly parting his lips opened, and sometimes he’d lick his lips and run a hand through his almost dry hair.

While his eyes travel to Louis' face to draw him, he sometimes look at Louis straight in the eyes, and Louis feels his cheeks getting warmer every time. Louis usually doesn't like making eye contact for too long, but he discovers he doesn't really mind with Harry… Sweet Harry, who has warm emerald eyes, eyes so green that Louis would happily get lost in the forest of them. 

Okay, so maybe Louis has spent too much time watching Harry, but the boy is cute, okay? 

They're just done talking about the last Lost episodes when Harry adds the final touch to his drawing.

“Here we go,” the boy finally concludes, resting his pen down. He smiles at his drawing one last time, looking satisfied, before turning the drawing to show Louis.

And… wow. Louis hasn’t expected this, at _all_.

"Wow,” he breathes out, his eyes glued to the drawing in astonishment. “It's amazing, Harry,” Louis says in awe.

Somehow, Harry managed to draw Louis to the very last detail, from his crinkles by his eyes to the corners of his mouth (because of course Harry drew Louis when the latter was smiling hard). Harry even drew some freckles on his cheeks - Louis had actually forgotten he had them until that moment. Harry drew his long eyelashes, his thin lips, and his apparently sharp cheekbones. The portrait is just so incredibly well drawn, and so beautiful.

Louis has a hard time believing the person drawn is supposed to be him. 

Not only the drawing is very detailed, but Harry also played with the light and shadow, coloring more some places to highlight other things.

“I like the way you made me look like I’m glowing, even with only a pencil,” Louis says, not taking his eyes off the drawing. “I wish I was as vibrant as that.”

“You are, though,” Harry replies simply.

“Mmh?”

“You are vibrant, and… flamboyant.”

Finally, Louis anchors his attention on the talented boy. Harry is watching him as if he just can’t believe he got to draw something so beautiful. And Louis feels like he’s on fire.

“Stop saying nonsense, curly,” Louis shots quickly, letting out a shy giggle. He bows his head down, to somehow hide his pink cheeks. At this moment, Louis wishes he had a sunburn, so that Harry couldn’t tell how red his face was from his words.

Harry shakes his head in turn, tusking at Louis. “I'm only stating the truth,” he says genuinely. 

Why is Harry so… Harry?

Louis can’t go further in his internal thoughts, because then his phone starts ringing in his back, signaling he has a new message. When he pockets it out, he realizes it’s already six thirty.

“Oh, shit,” he curses. “I didn’t see it was that late.”

Harry winces. “Yeah, I better get back. I don’t even my phone with me.” He takes the piece of paper with Louis’ phone number written on it and stands up from the bench.

Louis follows suit, slipping his backpack over his shoulder. "Well, I’d better go, too," he says, with a small smile. He doesn’t really want to go, if he’s being honest with himself. He was having a great time with Harry here.

He isn’t sure, but with Harry’s torn face, Louis hopes Harry feels the same.

“Yeah,” Harry says in answer, “I, erm, I promised my mom I would help baking a cake for Matthew tomorrow.” He cocks his head on the side, looking at Louis in question. “You and your family are coming, right?”

Louis nods. “Yes, Mom mentioned it at lunch earlier today.”

Harry immediately perks up at that, shooting a white-teeth smile at Louis. “Alright, then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, Louis.”

Louis doesn't know why he feels that pleased when Harry pronounces his names.

“Oh,” Harry adds. “And you keep the drawing,” he says with a wink, then he waves at Louis and leaves without another word.

Louis stays still a few seconds, smiling to himself. He grabs Harry's beautiful drawing, observing it for a few minutes. His heart is jumping happily in his chest, and his cheeks feel warm and hurt a little because he can’t stop smiling.

So what if he doesn’t stop smiling like an idiot until he arrives at his house? No one can blame him. He hides Harry’s drawing in his nightstand, and lies on his bed, thinking of the day ahead tomorrow.

He cannot wait.

******

A few minutes later, consisting of Louis daydreaming, and he’s already pulled out of his peaceful reverie.

His mother calls him frown downstairs, and he immediately obliges, stepping into the kitchen. He finds his sisters Eliza, Ella and Elizabeth (or as Louis likes to call them, the Three Els) with Jeanne.

The three Els appear to be sulking, with Eliza on her phone with a deflated face, while Ella is chewing on some chips with a resigned expression. Then there’s Jeanne, excitedly agitating her hands. 

"Come on girls," she exclaims cheerfully, nudging Eli's shoulder. “It's going to be fun!”

"What is?" Louis inquires, stealing Ella's chips from her hand. 

"Hey!" the poor girl protests, instantly glaring at Louis who smirks in response.

"Tonight we’re camping! And eating papa's fishes!” Jeanne tells Louis with a grin, while Ella and Elizabeth groan in unison.

" _You_ guys are camping," Eliza interjects, not taking her eyes off her phone. "There is no way I'm participating in this.”

"Come on, honey," Natasha cuts in with a bored voice (which means they’ve had this discussion for a few minutes now). She gently pinches Eliza's waist. "It's going to be fun.”

The brunette girl rolls her eyes, shaking decisively her head. "I am _not_ going to camp.” 

Louis arches an eyebrow, as if to say ‘really’. He can’t wait for his father to prove her words wrong.

Because when their father has something in mind, it's hard for him to let go. 

******

So here they are, two hours later, sat around a fire (that took forever to light up) after setting up all the tents.

They're eating as true campers tonight; as it turns out, Tristen Tomlinson managed to catch some trout, and the poor animals are currently being cooked over the fire in a foil parcel. Louis doesn’t really like fish, but he must admit that this recipe is rather good. The fish were seasoned to taste with salt and pepper, and then their cavities were stuffed with butter, green peppers, and garlic. And Louis can never say no to a good potato recipe as well.

The kids are all excitedly talking about their afternoon at the Styles’, Nathan babbling proudly how he finally mastered the art of diving thanks to Harry's oldest brother, Will. 

Louis has vague memories of Will Styles, and he looks forward to seeing him again for their boarding session, as Harry had mentioned earlier. Louis can’t help but think back to his afternoon he spent with Harry, and he tries to hide his grin by hiding behind his potato.

Unfortunately, he isn’t being very discreet, because Daniel nudges his shoulder.

"What are you smiling at?" the little boy asks nosily.

Louis quickly drops his smile, squaring his shoulders as he clears his throat. "Nothing,” he says. “Did you have fun today with Dad?" 

Louis is glad Dan is still little, or that he just likes to talk about himself, because he doesn't notice how Louis tries to change the subject. 

The little boy beams and starts telling Louis how many little fish he got. The night goes on quickly, except for the part where Erin spotted a spider on the ground and tried to eat it. Other than that, the night flies by without any incidents. They even sing a few campfire songs before finally going to sleep in the tents at eleven o’clock, the younger kids already fast asleep.

Louis stays up a bit more, contemplating the moon’s reflection on the lake. The stars are shining above, and it’s honestly so stunning. Inspiration hits him, and he pulls up his little notepad on his phone.

He is so taken in his creative process that he startles in a jump when he hears a twig snap.

He looks at the purple tent, and spots his sister Eliza carefully zipping up the tent. She turns around and jumps when she spots Louis, who's been watching her silently, waiting for her to notice him. 

"Fucking hell," she exclaims with a hushed voice, hand flying to her heart.

"What are you doing?" Louis whispers back, narrowing his eyes at her. 

The girl drops her hand and glares at him, before flipping her hair behind her shoulder. "I'm going to bed. Good night.” And without another word, she makes her way towards the house.

Louis can’t suppress his giggle, amused by his sister's behavior and stubbornness, a famous personality trait in the Tomlinson family.

When he finally enters his own tent, it’s dead silent, except for Daniel's snores. Louis makes sure he doesn’t crush Nathan's arm when he lies down, and the latter snuggles closer to his big brother, making Louis smile as he closes his eyes. He falls asleep, lulled by the animals of the night and the nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now 14 chapters left to post, and summer lasts about 13 weeks... I guess it'll be good to get a chapter each week, throughout summer... right?
> 
> So, I will be uploading weekly!
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this ride with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry looks at Louis with a fond smile. "Yours brothers and sisters are adorable.”
> 
> Louis smiles around his straw, eyes closing briefly. "I know,” he says fondly. “But I'm the most adorable in the family.”
> 
> Harry snorts, raising an eyebrow as he finishes his drink. "Somehow, I doubt that. You definitely aren't the angel face of this family.”
> 
> Louis looks up at Harry, mock-offended. "How dare you, Styles? You don't even know me at all.”
> 
> "Oh, but I do.” Harry’s tone is as teasing and amused as Louis’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Louis and his family goes to the Styles'. Louis and Harry spend all their time together.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

Around 12:45 the day after, they drive to the Styles' house for Matthew Styles’ birthday. 

Louis is kind of looking forward to meeting Harry's parents and his rest of siblings, since he only spoken to Tara and Erica briefly so far. 

As soon as his dad parks the car, Louis' family is wholeheartedly welcomed with Alice Styles, beaming at the Tomlinsons with open arms. She’s wearing a long green pepper dress, setting off her pale green eyes, and her mid-length curly brown hair is down around her shoulders, a warm smile lighting her face up. Louis can spot a dimple, and he is not surprised.

"Welcome to Stonehague,” she welcomes with joy, and soon enough, Trent Styles and the six Styles children are all greeting the Tomlinsons with hugs and handshakes. Louis briefly sees Harry, and they make eye contact before Louis is pulled into a tight hug by Harry’s mother.

Louis' mum, of course, thanks Alice for inviting them. "And of course," Natasha says, beaming, "happy birthday to Matthew!" 

Matthew Styles waves at them shyly, throwing a toothless smile.

"How old are you now?" Louis' father asks the boy cheerfully, who proudly answers, ‘I’m turning eleven!”

"Wow, you're a big boy now, aren't you?" Tristen exclaims, making the little Styles boy nod contently. "You're the same age as Elizabeth and Nathan!"

Louis' dad encouragingly pushes the twins forward, and just like that all the kids spread into groups, while Harry's parents apparently propose a house tour for Natasha and Tristen.

"Oh, that reminds me," Tristen exclaims, raising a finger in the air. 

He goes to the car and grabs something from the glove compartment, presenting a wine bottle to Trent, who immediately beams at that. "Oh, Tristen! You didn't have to.”

"Hey Lou!" 

Louis turns from his parents and the Styles’, facing Harry Styles, who’s smiling at him. He’s wearing a pale pink denim jacket with jean short and sandals.

Louis instantly returns the smile, his mind going crazy at the nickname. He doesn’t know why he gets this odd sensation in his entire body whenever Harry pronounces his name or calls him "Lou". It's not like Louis’ friends don't use this nickname as well, but there's just something in the way Harry says it that makes Louis feel good inside.

Truly, he doesn't know why he's acting like a 16-year-old girl. He needs to get his act together. 

"Hi, Styles," he smirks, not giving Harry the satisfaction of a nickname. Harry lets out a snort at that, giving him a knowing smile. 

"You're still up for some boarding?" Harry asks, glancing at a tall man approaching them. He has short brown hair and familiar green eyes. _That must be Harry’s older brother, then_ , Louis thinks.

"Hi," the young man says, holding his hand out to Louis with a familiar dimpled smile (do all the Styles have dimples!?). "You must be Louis.” 

Louis nods, shaking the offered hand. "Hi, and you must be William.”

William’s lips curve upwards, the corner of his eyes wrinkled. "Yeah, you probably don't remember me well?”

Louis shrugs. "A little,” he admits. “It's been a while.”

“Yeah, that's true,” Will chuckles and claps a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Harry told me you'd like to join us for some boarding?"

Louis glances to Harry, who's watching him with a broad smile. He nods at Will. "Yes, if it's okay with you, of course!"

"Sure, man, no problem," Will confirms delightedly. 

"Cool,” he answers cheerfully. "Then I'm definitely in.”

William nods at him with a grin, walking backward as he throws a thumb up at him. "Tomorrow, 2pm. I'll swing by your house on the boat.” 

Louis responds with a thumbs up, and Will gives him one last dimpled smile before turning away and joining Mary Tomlinson. Louis watches as his sister interacts with the boy. He remembers when they were all younger and Mary had a massive crush on Will. He wonders if she feels any different. Probably - after all, a lot of time has passed since they’ve last seen each other.

When he looks at Harry, the boy is smiling, one dimpled displayed. Louis wants to poke that dimple, but he restrains himself. He wonders if Harry guesses his internal thoughts, because he’s now smirking, looking amused. But there’s no way he knows, right?

"Come on,” Harry says through his grin, clear amusement obvious in his tone. Louis chooses to ignore it. “I'll show you around.” 

** ** **

The Styles' house is not as big as Louis’. It’s a single family home with four bedrooms, 4 full and one partial bathrooms. The lakefront home has a beautiful view of the lake, and Louis notices during the tour that almost all the rooms have a view. The kitchen is very large, and when Louis and Harry stop by, Harry’s sister Vicky seems to be doing some baking preparation, joined by Louis’ sisters (the three Ls + Jeanne).

Louis never really spent much time at the Styles’ house, but the part he does remember is the grand outdoor space, with a wood fireplace and a covered deck. Oh, and there’s a hot tub too, apparently.

“The hot tub is from last year,” Harry explains when he notices Louis’ gaze. “Erica and Mom could spend their days in it.” 

Louis chuckles, thinking he really doesn’t blame them. “What about you?”

Harry gives him a whimsical look. “I’m content with the lake.”

Speaking of the lake, after they finally finish the house touring, they waste no time and spread some towels by the lake, lying down. They watch their younger siblings in the distance, jumping on the trampoline, their laughter and screams echoing in the nature. They could be left in peace, but instead Louis and Harry find themselves invaded by bees sometimes, making Louis flinch every time.

Which, of course, makes Harry laugh every time. 

"What," Louis says on the defensive, going back to his lay down position once he's sure the fucking bee is no longer around. "I hate bees.”

Harry shakes his head – as much as he can while resting it on the towel – and closes his eyes because of the sun. (When Louis asked Harry why he’s not wearing sunglasses, Harry said that his nine-year-old sister Tara broke them). "They're harmless you know, Lou.”

Louis raises himself and props one elbow, looking down at Harry with raised eyebrows. 

Harry must feel the intensity of his look, because he opens his eyes with difficulty, turning his head to look at Louis.

"You wouldn't say that if you had been stung by a bee.”

"They only sting if you bother them," Harry retorts, apparently still trying to defend the bug.

Louis huffs. "Excuse me, how is lying down and enjoying the sun bothering them?"

Harry looks up at the sky again, snorting. "Okay. Have you ever been stung by a bee?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I did. And it hurt like a bitch.”

Harry shakes his head, but Louis notices the soft smile on Harry’s lips, and it’s a nice sight.

"So...” he starts, tearing off some grassroots. He isn’t sure he should do that, Alice Styles’ gardening is flawless. "Enjoying summer so far?"

Harry hums, his hand scratching his tummy as his scrunches his nose. He looks like a cat somehow. Louis really doesn't know why this comparison came to his mind.

"And you?" he asks Louis.

"Yeah. I’m not looking forward to another year at school though. Thank god it's my last year. Then I'll be free.”

Harry huffs. “Lucky you.”

"I'll miss my friends, though,” Louis confesses. “I know I'll see them still, but at school there's this routine, you know?" Harry hums in agreement, looking back at Louis. "Hanging out with them, joking around when skipping classes... It’s nice, and soon it’ll be over.”

Harry smiles sadly at him. “I know the feeling. That’s why you’ll have to enjoy the upcoming year to its fullest.”

Louis nods; about to form an answer, when suddenly, his body is doused in cold water, making him squeal as he sits straight up on his towel with a gasp.

Daniel's laughter fill his ears, and Louis glares at his brother, before glancing at Harry and noticing he's as wet as him. His younger brother is holding a bucket in his hand, a wide, proud smile is plastered on his face.

Harry's other brother Matthew is also standing there proudly, but with a water gun in his hands. He doesn’t give Harry a moment of respite, shooting the water gun directly into Harry’s face

The latter puts his hands up to protect himself, groaning. "Stop! Matty!" 

Matthew grins devilishly, shaking his head. "Nu-uh, it's my birthday, so I can do whatever I want.”

Louis glances at Harry, and they eyes lock. It’s like they silently have a conversation, because then they both smirk and nod, before getting up swiftly. They have no trouble stealing the water gun, and from then ensues a water fight, lots of laughters, and a _lot_ of water.

** ** **

 

The day passes quite quickly. They eat a gigantic and delicious lunch all cooked by Alice Styles and her kids, especially Harry, who apparently participated a lot. Louis wonders how many things Harry can do, because he seems full of surprises. When Louis tells him so under his breath, Harry gives him a dimpled smile and hides his blush by drinking his drink in one of the fanciest glasses Louis has even seen.

He knows the Styles are wealthy, for sure, and Louis' family isn't that poor, even if they struggled financially in the two last years. Fortunately, Natasha's British family helped a bit ; but his parents' have always found a way to make sure their kids had anything they ever needed or wanted, and for that, Louis is forever grateful for his parents. He loves them. He loves his entire family.

He takes back his words a few seconds later, when his sisters Jeanne and Elizabeth start kicking his legs under the table. Louis figures he can’t very well be mad at them, even though they sometimes are the most annoying people he's ever seen. Plus, he always likes a good fight under the table. So he retaliates.

Unfortunately, his parents know their kids too well, and soon Natasha gives them a long look behind her glasses, silently asking them to behave.

Louis stops immediately, raising a finger at his sisters at the other side of the table. The girls bite their lips to hold back their smiles.

During lunch, Louis gets to know more about William. He has a very funny personality, and they exchange jokes during the whole meal, making the younger siblings giggle. Too often, Louis catches Harry choking on his drink, trying in vain to hide the wide smile on his face.

But Louis sees it, and he always gets that proud feeling at making Harry's cheeks turn red while the boy bites back his laughter. Louis likes to think Harry laughs the most at _his_ jokes, and not his brother's. 

After lunch, the kids go back to the lake, jumping on the trampoline even though Natasha and Alice advised to wait a bit after lunch. But, hey, they're kids, so obviously they don't listen. So it really is no surprise when Nathan Tomlinson ends up throwing by the lake. 

Louis and Harry choose to move to the deck, sitting at a little table with two chairs Alice put there. It’s cosy, and Louis would gladly wake up in the morning, taking his breakfast by this little spot.

He and Harry chat together while sipping their drinks (Louis an orange juice and Harry an apple juice).

“So about tomorrow,” Harry starts excitedly, biting his straw. Louis tries not to stare at that. "I thought about it, and maybe we could go to Wisp Resort? It's not far from here, and we can go on boat. There are a lot of fun activities to do there. What do you think?" 

Louis nods eagerly, already knowing tomorrow will be fun since he gets to spend it with Harry. "Sounds good to me.” 

"It’ll just be me and you, by the way,” Harry informs slowly, his voice sounding shy suddenly. He isn’t looking at Louis, apparently fascinated by his drink. "William is coming of course, but he'll join some friends there,” he says, trying to shrug nonchalantly.

_Louis and Harry. Just us. Tomorrow._

Louis' body feels like gelatin.

He doesn't know why, but he suddenly feels a bit nervous at the prospect of hanging out with Harry only, away from the others. They aren’t those small kids anymore, who used to used to play together by the lake with toys.

They’re all grown up, and it's just a bit weird, but in a good way. They can now be more independent and leave the domain.

Louis actually cannot wait.

He really does like to spend some time with Harry. He's a great and fun lad, and Louis looks forward to tomorrow.

"Louis! Harry!" Daniel shouts, and both boys turn their heads, focusing their attention on the trampoline where Daniel, Jeanne, Elizabeth, Nathan, and Vicky Styles stand.

"Look, I'm gonna dive," he announces excitedly, the others cheering to encourage him. He dives in the water and comes back later, a huge smile on his face as he looks at his brother Louis for approval.

Louis gives him a thumb up, smiling broadly at him. "Good job, lad! You are the best.” 

Harry raises an invisible paddle, beaming enthusiastically. "I give you ten out of ten.”

Daniel raises an arm out the water and cheers as Jeanne whistles at her brother from the trampoline.

Harry looks at Louis with a fond smile. "Yours brothers and sisters are adorable.”

Louis smiles around his straw, eyes closing briefly. "I know,” he says fondly. “But I'm the most adorable in the family.”

Harry snorts, raising an eyebrow as he finishes his drink. "Somehow, I doubt that. You definitely aren't the angel face of this family.”

Louis looks up at Harry, mock-offended. "How dare you, Styles? You don't even know me at all.” 

"Oh, but I do.” Harry’s tone is as teasing and amused as Louis’.

And so they decide to start playing the game of questions, to get to know each other a bit better.

"I'll start," Harry announces.

Louis huffs. "Why you?" He can’t help but being annoying to Harry. But the boy is just entertained, apparently.

"Because I came up with the game," he answers casually with a shrug, beaming proudly.

"If it makes you happy...” Louis rolls his eyes fondly, but gestures for Harry to ask the first question.

Harry thinks for a few seconds, propping his elbows on the table, looking at the sky. Louis definitely doesn't take advantage of Harry not looking to admire the boy's lovely face bathed in the sun, eyes so bright it could make Louis blind. He doesn’t.

"If you could live anywhere, where would it be?" Harry settles for, eyes landing on Louis' face, who quickly glances away.

"Um... I think, Los Angeles.” He answers without hesitation. He doesn't know why, but he likes Los Angeles. He's only been there one time, but he loved it, although he wished he had more time then to visit more.

"Me too," Harry says enthusiastically, making Louis smile. They definitely have a lot of things in common. "Your turn," Harry reminds him, nudging his shoulder.

"Mmh... What is your favorite book to read?" It's a random and simple question, but Harry seems happy to launch into a conversation about his favorite book and why he loves reading it. And the worst thing is that Louis drinks every single word coming out of Harry’s lovely mouth.

God, he could definitely get lost in Harry's deep, slow voice.

From this question, they start talking about their passions, and Louis definitely loves it when Harry talks about them, because the light in the boy's eyes when he talks about something he loves is breathtaking, and the way he makes gestures while talking is adorable, although normally Louis would hate it when people move their arms all the time.

But Louis figures he doesn't mind a bit, not when Harry's face is always taken by a massive smile.

When Harry is finished, apparently realizing he got carried away in his explanation (he was talking about some different ways of paint), he blushes and fidgets with his orange bracelet (Louis just noticed it). "I'm sorry, I tend to get carried away on things that I love.”

"Don't apologize," Louis answers immediately, frowning. "Ever. It's good to see how passionate people are.” He means it. He doesn't know if it's only Harry, but he likes it when the boy speaks about something he likes. He doesn't even matter if Louis isn't interested in the first place, because the excitement in the boys' eyes and his voice, and just how he rumbles… it's quite endearing.

Louis quickly finds Harry to be an enthusiastic person, and he shouldn't be surprised. Harry seems like to be a ball of joy, being in awe about random things. And enthusiasm, to Louis, is an important quality in life.

"What's the most daring thing you've ever done?" Harry asks, and Louis starts telling how he once ran around the football field completely naked when some girls were practicing their cheerleading. "On the topic of girls,” Louis continues, smiling at Harry’s laughter, “my friend Stan also dared me to go into the girls' toilets, but it's a classic.” Louis shrugs, unimpressed.

Harry laughs at that. "I'm not even surprised.” 

"Yeah?" Louis smirks.

"Yeah," Harry confirms with the same constant smile on his face. "You're just seem to be that kind of person,” he waves a hand, “vivid, out-going… Always up for some fun. And you definitely like pranks, for sure.”

Louis raises his hands in the air. "You got me. That’s me, in a nutshell.”

Harry’s mouth crinkles into another blinding smile, looking pleased with himself.

"What about you, Harold?" Louis asks, curious. Because enough of him, he wants to talk about Harry. "Tell me some embarrassing things about yourself.”

"Well, _Lewis_...” Harry starts with a smirk. "For starters, my name is not Harold… My mother did name me Harriet.” Louis blinks, falling silent. "It's true," Harry confirms with a nod, expression serious. "My mum didn't realize it was a girl's name, and still insists it's a boy's name. But yeah, officially I'm Harriet Edward Styles.”

Louis bursts into laughter, shaking his head. "You're so silly.”

Harry bates his eyelashes. "What, you don't think Harriet suits me?"

Louis' cheeks start hurting because of his huge smile on his face. "Whatever.” He rolls his eyes, smile still present on his face. "Okay, what's your favorite movie?" 

Harry purses his lips, thinking about it, and then he pouts at Louis (and Louis tries not to freak out at that. Harry is just adorable, okay?). "I can't tell you.”

Louis raises an eyebrow at that, puzzled. "Why not?"

Harry's pout deepens. "You’re gonna make fun of me.”

Harry seems apparently very shy to share his favorite movie. So he’s quick to reassure Harry, scolding his face to the most serious expression he is capable of. "I won't,” he says softly. “I promise.”

Harry hesitates for a few more seconds, and Louis gives him a reassuring smile.

"Alright,” the younger boy breathes out, throwing his hands in the air. "In my defense, it's because of my sister, Erica, okay, she always used to watch these movies–"

"Harold, Harriet…” Louis tuts, cutting the boy off. "You don't have to justify yourself. I'm serious, you can like whatever you like, to hell with the people mocking you. Fuck them.”

Harry blinks at Louis, but then a faint smile makes its way on his face. "Yeah, you're right.”

Louis grins, satisfied.

"Well," Harry licks his lips. "I love Titanic, Love Actually, and The Notebook. All the chick flick movies," he finishes with a faux-cheer.

"I love all those movies as well," Louis quickly says, and it’s true. "They're great.” And that’s that.

Harry relaxes and gives Louis a smile that is so reassured and sweet, with just the right touch of shyness. Unexpected warmth suddenly rushes through Louis.

"If you wanna know,” he says to Harry. “my favorite series is One Tree Hill, and I'm totally heals over Chad Michael Murray,” Louis confesses shamelessly, quite proudly, and Harry giggles, telling him that he can’t blame him.

And so they confess each other's crush. Harry admits he's always had a huge crush on Frankie Sandford from The Saturdays, while Louis in turn proclaims he loves Natalie Portman and Robbie Williams.

Louis learns that Harry's favorite animals are turtles, but he’s a big fan of cats, and it was even his first word (Louis gasps at that, telling him that his first word was also cats, and it's so strange how similar they are on some points) but he likes dogs too.

He learns that Harry hates it when people bite caps off glass bottles, and also hates when girls swear and smoke, and that he often reprimands his younger sister Vicky when she swears around nine-years-old Tara. He also informs Louis that he can juggle and play kazoo, and that he once had a hamster he named... Hamster. (Honestly what even is this boy, Louis is so fond of him.) Harry tells Louis how he hates snakes, and when he was younger, at the very same lake, while he and his family were hiking, his brother Will found one and thought it would be hilarious to throw a little snake at Harry. So little Harry cried for 2 hours after that.

Louis can't help but laugh at Harry's story, and even the latter laughs about it now, although he admits he still fears those creatures.

Then for some reasons Louis starts talking about that lead role he got in his school's production of "Grease", and Harry finds that amazing. They start talking about movies again, and for some reasons Louis needs to know something very important that he looks for a partner (okay, not really).

"Okay, I don't know about you," Louis starts, stretching his arms as he raises his head to face the sun. "I love superheroes movies, so it's an important question right here.” He looks down at Harry, assessing him with a serious expression.

Harry bites his lips to hold back his smile, apparently very amused. “Fire away.”

"If you were a superhero, what powers would you have?" he asks, full attention on Harry, waiting for his answer.

Harry thinks about it, because apparently his answer will determine or not if he is worth Louis's friendship. "I think I'd like to have the ability to travel in time.”

He assesses Louis' face for a second, and when the latter nods and smiles, Harry knows he's passed the test. "What about you then?" he asks Louis.

"Since everyone tells me I'm Peter Pan, and _I am_ , I think I'd like to fly.”

Mary suddenly appears besides them, almost startling Louis. Her hands are perched on her hips, and she’s watching between the pair of them with a knowing smile. Then she smirks down at her brother. "You mean you are Peter Pan because you forever want to be a child and because you are immature.”

Louis gently pushes her hip, huffing. "Sod off.” He notices his sister's drenched outfit, and he raises an eyebrow at her.

"What do you think happened?" she snorts, raising an eyebrow in turn. She looks at Harry then, pretending to be angry. "Your brother William pushed me in the lake," she groans, rolling her eyes.

Harry widens his eyes at the revelation, looking back at Louis with biting lips. He’s apparently trying not to laugh, and so is Louis.

“See, Harold,” Louis whispers conspiratorially. “The oldest are the most immature.”

Harry giggles while Mary hits Louis' shoulder.

"Alright you two,” she cuts in. “I came here to tell you that if you want some cakes and cookies, you better hurry up because the little monsters are eating everything.” 

They don't need to be told twice. They get up from their chairs and make a race towards the house, Louis laughing hard when Harry almost slips on the deck while Mary yells at them to be careful, rolling her eyes fondly.

When they arrive at the house, there's only one cookie left (apparently all the kids preferred these to the fancy cakes) and both boys glance at each other before running for it.

Louis is the one grabbing it first, and immediately Harry does his act: he pouts.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly, smiling. He splits the cookie in half and hands the other part to Harry. "Sharing is caring.” 

Harry answers with a bright smile, and yeah, splitting the cookie in two was definitely worth the sacrifice.

As they eat on the balcony, Alice comes outside and offers each Of Louis’ siblings an ice cream, all the kids politely thanking the woman before going back near the lake.

Louis and Harry stay a bit behind with the parents, and soon enough they are all cooing and giggling at Erin, who’s testing ice cream for the first time. Louis has almost tears in his eyes as he watches his sister pulling faces.

Louis notices Harry playing with Erin’s little hands, the toddler babbling to him as Harry listens to her attentively. Louis tries not to dwell too much on it, but Harry's happy face is contagious. Harry is being very cute with Erin, and even the little girl doesn’t seem immune to Harry’s charms - she’s so enamored by him, in fact, that she doesn’t want to leave his lap.

And Louis really has to bite back his fondness when his little sister nuzzles her head into Harry’s neck, Harry beaming at the gesture. They’re honestly too cute, and Louis knows he’s probably hiding his fondness poorly, because when he catches his sister Mary's eye, she’s wearing a sly smile, a knowing gaze directed at him.

Louis obviously ignores it.

Later on, Harry and Louis join where the fun party is, on the trampoline with the younger siblings. Louis doesn't even care if he's too old for that. After all, no one is too old to have fun (especially when your father suddenly joins the party at one point).

It’s no surprise that by the end of the day, they are all exhausted (Louis really doesn't know how the kids spent their afternoon jumping everywhere, he’s knackered). Louis and Harry end up laying on the wet trampoline with Eliza, while everyone else is now onshore, drying themselves with bath towels because the Tomlinsons are leaving soon. 

"Don't you guys think this cloud looks like a dick?"

Louis gasps at the words coming from his sister's mouth, while Harry chokes on his saliva besides him, laughter breaking the peaceful quiet they were settled in.

“Eli!” Louis exclaims in indignation. He glances at his sister on his right, who is gazing up at the sky, not looking at him. Louis sees the smile she's holding back.

"What, though? It's true,” she retorts with a snort, shrugging her shoulders.

"It is,” Harry supplies from Louis' left side, and the latter nudges him, making Harry yelp. "I'm sorry, Lou,” the boy giggles. "We cannot deny the evidence in front of our eyes, you know…”

"The only thing I know is that I'm gonna punch you in the face if you don't stop talking,” Louis deadpans, but he smiles at Harry when the boy turns his head to look at him, maybe to see if Louis was joking or not.

When the younger boy sees Louis' face, he smiles in relief, before lifting his eyes on the sky. He points a finger. “This one looks like a smurf.”

Louis stares at the cloud Harry is designating with narrowed eyes.

"How do you see a smurf"? Eliza asks, puzzled. Louis feels the same.

"Yeah, to me it looks more like a poop,” Louis snorts.

He hears Harry laughs in response besides him. "Yeah, you're right. Poop it is.”

It's so stupid, but Louis snorts again. They stay a few more minutes like this, until eventually Warren and William call for them, announcing that Louis' family is leaving.

** ** **

The Tomlinsons and Styles say their goodbyes around 6:45pm.

Louis and Harry stand with awkward smile on their faces, knowing they're going to see each other tomorrow anyway, with Harry's brother William. 

"I had a fun day,” Harry confesses while Louis' siblings are getting in the car.

"Me too,” Louis answers softly, smile on his face. He’s being sincere. He really did have a good time. Harry is a fun guy to hang out with. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Curly.”

Harry beams and nods, waving Louis goodbye. His face is honestly endearing, and Louis’ heart definitely doesn’t melt at that. 

** ** **

Later on in the night, after Louis got into bed, he checks on his laptop the weather for tomorrow. His expression promptly falls when it’s apparently announced cloudy and that it might rain.

_What the hell?_ It's summer, it isn't supposed to rain! Not when Louis is doing some boating with Harry.

Harry, and his older brother. Right.

They had a splendid sunny day today, and Louis starts praying all the Gods that tomorrow will be the same.

"Why the sad face, bro?" Warren asks as he kisses Daniel goodnight on the forehead.

Louis sighs, turning off his laptop and putting it on his beside table. "Nothing.” 

He turns out his light and keeps praying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week! ;);)
> 
> Will the weather be in favour of Louis and Harry?
> 
> I guess we'll see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha rolls her eyes, gently patting Harry’s cheek. “It's no problem honey. You should text your mother to let her know you're here.” She glances outside the window. “And I don’t know when the rain will stop, so you’re welcome to stay here in the meantime.”
> 
> Harry nods and thanks her for the hospitality, which only makes Natasha smile more at Harry. "You're too polite, it's nothing.” She then looks at Louis. "You should lend him some of your clothes, Boo Bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Louis meets Harry in the wood. It rains, and Harry must take shelter at Louis' house. Harry gets to know Louis' family a little better.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

Louis wakes up at 9:28am, feeling in a good enough mood to have a stroll in the woods around his house. He quickly takes a shower and goes down the kitchen, kissing his mother on the cheek when he spots her cleaning Erin's mess after her breakfast.

"Hello, love,” Natasha greets him with a warm smile, returning the affection with a kiss on the cheek. 

"Morning, mum,” he replies, automatically taking out a bowl from the cupboards, a box of cereal already on the kitchen table. His mother opens the fridge and puts the milk on the breakfast bar, Louis thanking her.

"You're up quite early, you know you’re on vacation, right? You can actually sleep in, Boo,” she teases.

Louis chuckles, bringing his spoon of cereals to his mouth. “Yeah, but I need to go stretch my legs. And I dunno,” he shrugs. “Just wanna enjoy the woods this morning, on my own.”

Natasha nods, understanding. "What are you doing today? You're seeing Harry and his brother today, right?"

"Mmh, yeah.” He gulps his cereals down, nodding. "We're actually going to the Wisp Mountain Park.” He looks up from his bowl, slightly frowning at his mother. "You're still okay with it, right? You're not going to spray it on me at the last minute that dad wants to go fishing with me?" 

His mother laughs and rolls her eyes. “No, you can go. You are free to do whatever you want, your father can handle it.”

Louis smiles, satisfied. He loves his father, he really does, but Louis doesn’t count on spending all his days fishing. “We literally have two weeks to do everything dad wants to do. And it'll be the vacation he wanted, I promise.”

Natasha smiles sweetly at that, ruffling her son's hair. “So...” she starts, seating on the stool next to him.

Louis slowly lifts his eyes to look at her.

Uh oh, he knows that look. It's the same knowing look Mary wears every time she knows something, before Louis even realizes it himself. 

"So?" Louis prompts innocently, chewing on his cereals and staring down at his bowl. His Lucky Charms seem very interesting, suddenly.

"You had fun yesterday at the Styles'?" she asks, her tone as innocent as his.

“Yes…” He looks up at her, squinting. "Did you?"

Natasha flicks her hair over her shoulder, humming. “Oh, yes, I did. It was very nice to see Alice after all this time. We did keep contact for a few years, but we hadn't seen each other in a while.” 

Louis finishes drinking his milk and hums in response. He almost chokes when his mother speaks again. "I saw you spent all your time with Harry yesterday.” He nervously glances at her. She’s rubbing the palm of her hands over the table, a small smile on her face. Louis swears he sees her eyes twinkle. “He’s a sweet kid.”

Louis shrugs, trying to play it cool. He stands up and puts his bowl in the sink. "Yes, he's nice.” He hears his mother hum behind his back.

See, Louis came out to his mother after he started having doubt when he was dating Hannah. Truthfully, Louis accepted to date his old friend when he saw all his other friends of 15 years old started dating girls. So of course, Louis had to date girls too, right? Hannah was nice and his friend. He was young and eager to date someone, so he said yes when she asked him out.

They stayed together for five months before Louis realized that maybe, just maybe, Hannah wasn't quite exactly what he wanted, and that, maybe he liked to look at boys more than he wanted to admit it.

Louis ended things straight away, because he couldn’t see himself pursuing a relationship in which he wasn’t being honest, be it to Hannah or to himself. Thankfully, Hannah took it well. He didn’t plan on telling her he liked boys, but somehow he did, and she was so understanding that Louis had almost wanted to cry. She thanked him for his honesty and she actually found a liking in finding the boys for Louis. It was quite funny.

Four months after he and Hannah broke up, Louis met a boy at a party. His name was Aiden, and Louis… Well, he quickly fell for Aiden. They dated for a few months, and they honestly had a great relationship. They were both experiencing boys for the first time, so it had been a great plus for Louis since he was still discovering himself. But months pass and then Louis wasn’t feeling _it_. He wasn’t in love. And Aiden felt the same. They mutually put a stop to their relationship. (Louis may or may not have heard that right after they broke up, Aiden found another boy. Well… Good for him.)

Louis hasn’t dated that many boys since. It’s quite hard to find one, especially when you’re still in high school. So usually Louis meets new people during parties, but it never leads to anything serious.

And Louis… Well, he knows he’s young, but he wants something serious. He wants something that makes him think “ooh, so that’s how it feels to be in love?”

He just hopes that, one day, he'll find the right person. The person who will make him breathless with each kiss, who will make him happy every single day, a person who is everything to him, a person he truly feels connected with. He knows he'll find it someday. He hopes he will.

Louis sighs, shaking his head to himself. He almost got lost in his thoughts, there. He washes his hand before turning around to face his mother. “Anyways, I’m gonna grab some stuff and go have a walk in the woods.”

Natasha looks at him a few seconds in silence, before nodding. She cups his chin in her hand and kisses him on the forehead. That’s her way of telling him ‘if you need to talk, I’m here’.

“Alright honey, be careful.”

“I will!”

He quickly goes upstairs and hears the laughter before he enters his shared room. He smiles to himself and opens the door, finding his brother Daniel carefully bouncing on Warren's back.

"Come on, wake up, War,” Daniel giggles, passing his hands through his brother's hair. Louis winces for Warren. The latter lets out a groan, which only makes Daniel grin.

"Careful there,” Louis warns Daniel, grabbing his bag off the floor and checking that his notepad is in it. He unplugs his phone from the bedside table and puts it inside his pants pocket.

"Where are you going?" Dan asks inquisitively. He falls on the bed next to Warren, sliced eyes fixed on Louis.

“I’m taking a stroll, and no, you're not coming,” Louis quickly rushes to say, making Daniel pout in response. “Go have some breakfast and keep it down, some people are actually still sleeping.” 

Daniel grins again and brings his hand to his forehead. "Aye, chief.”

Louis rolls his eyes fondly and exits the room, closing the door as Dan yells at Warren to stop tickling him.

** ** **

Louis ends up leaving the house at only 11am because the twins, Nathan and Elizabeth — plus little Ren — thought it was a good idea to have a fruit battle during breakfast. 

When Louis saw how distressed his mother looked, trying to calm everyone down while trying to soothe Erin, who had knocked her head against the table, Louis came to his mother’s rescue and cleaned the whole mess. 

A few minutes later, Natasha has finally got Erin to calm down. She informs Louis she’s gonna bathe the baby. Before she leaves though, she orders Louis to stop looking after the kids and threatens him to kick him outside. “Go have your promenade, sweetie!”

Thankfully, Mary arrives and takes over, kissing Louis on the head and telling him to listen to their mom and go. 

Louis doesn't really mind taking care of his family. He's used to it, since he's one of the oldest. So he knows an accident — albeit generally minor — can occur at any moment within the Tomlinsons household. You _always_ have to be prepared. 

That doesn't mean Louis hadn't thrown some fit from time to time, especially when he was around 14-15 years old, when he started being a bit rebellious, claiming that he wasn't ‘the father of this family and that he needed a life too’.

He also went as far to say that his parents ‘abused his generosity’. The way he said it may have been a bit more rude and harsh than intended, and Louis got grounded for a week and half, but his parents conceded he was right on some points. Since then, they all try to make it work.

But having a big family means that sometimes others could take over, and Louis was so grateful for that. 

When Louis sets a foot outside, he frowns at the cloudy sky, pursing his lips while still sending prayers for the day to get brighter. He really is looking forward to go boating and spend a day on his own with Harry… Erm, Harry _and_ his brother. 

He shakes his head and brings his headphones to his ears. Immediately, Coldplay's song _Viva La Vida_ starts playing. Louis grins to himself and thinks of Harry as he starts trotting in a slow pace. 

He’s been jogging for twenty minutes when he spots a familiar mop of curls hair running in the opposite direction. 

Louis instantly beams, and not because of the sight of Harry, but because the boy’s hair is drawn back by a pink headband. He looks ridiculously adorable with his flashing red trousers and white shirt. 

Harry spots him and immediately smiles, stopping just in front of Louis, who has also stopped jogging. 

"Hi you,” Louis says through his pants. He consciously rubs his forehead with the back of his hand. He hopes he isn’t sweating too much. “I didn't know you jogged.”

Harry huffs a laugh, shaking his head. “I don’t, not really. William forced me to join him.”

Louis nods with an understanding smile. "I see. I sometimes drag Mary out. We like to compete.”

Harry rubs a little of sweat from his glistening forehead. “I hate running,” he complains, scrunching his nose. It’s cute. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, lifting his head towards the sky. Louis certainly doesn't stare at his Adam apple when Harry swallows. 

“Oh, apparently it's going to rain this afternoon,” Harry says, dropping his head to look at Louis.

In turn, Louis inspects the sky, which had certainly gotten darker than compared to earlier. 

"It's weird how a day can make a difference,” he says to Harry with a frown. "Yesterday it was very sunny, and now—”

“—I know,” Harry pouts. “Will and I actually thought… Maybe we should postpone our plans for tomorrow?"

Louis nods reluctantly, trying to mask his deception as he answers, "Yeah...”

He is a bit disappointed, but he also doesn't think doing activities outside with this weather would be pleasant, especially if he wants to have a fun day with Harry... And his brother. 

Speaking of his brother, William jogs towards them, looking extremely sweaty in his training outfit.

“Hello, Louis Tomlinson,” Will acknowledges him with a dimpled smile. 

“Hey,” Louis smiles, waving his hand. 

Harry turns towards his brother. "I was just telling Louis we should move our plans to tomorrow.” He raises a finger at the sky and purses his lips. "Not gonna be good if it rains.”

Will rubs his forehead with the back of his hand and sighs heavily. "Yeah, mum texted me we should get home soon if we don't wanna get soaked.”

Harry nods and wavers his hand at brother. “Go ahead, I'll catch up with you.”

Will nods and claps Louis on the shoulder as a goodbye before running away. 

Harry ends up staying with Louis for a few minutes as he walks Louis to his home, since the Tomlinson house is the closest. They’re chatting about what they plan to do today, since their today plan just fell into the weather (pun intended), when suddenly Louis feels a drop of water on his face. 

He brings his finger to his nose, wiping it away as Harry blinks at him.

"Oh no,” Louis simply says, and a few seconds later, more drops fall on them.  “Shit, okay let's go,” Louis yells through his laughter, Harry joining him.

Louis doesn't even think twice before grabbing Harry’s hand, and they run to Louis’ house as rain falls heavily, drenching them in a matter of seconds. 

They arrive at Louis' house five minutes later, and as soon they're on the porch, Natasha opens the door. She looks them up and down before she yells at Elizabeth to bring towels.

They’re urged inside, taking their shoes off. A few minutes later, and Louis and Harry are wrapped up in towels, the warmth more than welcomed.

Harry salutes, rather timidly, everyone present in the living room, and promptly excuses himself to Natasha for, Louis quotes, “intruding into their house.”

Natasha rolls her eyes, gently patting Harry’s cheek. “It's no problem honey. You should text your mother to let her know you're here.” She glances outside the window. “And I don’t know when the rain will stop, so you’re welcome to stay here in the meantime.”

Harry nods and thanks her for the hospitality, which only makes Natasha smile more at Harry. "You're too polite, it's nothing.” She then looks at Louis. "You should lend him some of your clothes, Boo Bear.”

Louis' cheeks feel hot as Mary bursts into laughter on the couch, followed by Erin who probably laughs only to imitate her, not really knowing what’s funny. 

Not that any of that is funny, Louis thinks as he internally groans. His mother always calls him Boo Bear in front of his friends, but really, did she have to say that in front of Harry?

Louis doesn't spare a glance for his sister as he nudges Harry and tells him to follow him, avoiding Harry’s eyes. Despite himself, he still catches Harry’s amused smile.

Louis only blushes harder. 

** ** **

Louis happens to have left some spare clothes in his drawers that fit Harry, and while Harry goes to change in the bathroom, Louis quickly changes himself, ignoring his brother's gaze on his back. 

"Weren't you supposed to go out or something?" Warren says. 

Louis turns to him and gives him a look, his head halfway through the hole of the shirt. “Have you actually left your freaking bed today? Can’t you see it's raining outside?”

Warren gives him an unimpressed look and shrugs his shoulders, turning his attention to his laptop on his lap. "You can do plenty of stuff outside, even when it's raining. Me and dad are going on an adventure after lunch.”

“Good for you,” Louis huffs, slipping on some trousers. “I’m definitely staying in.” 

When Harry exists the bathroom, Louis has two seconds of staring at him. It’s weird to see Harry in his old clothes. He’s wearing a Green Day shirt, which Louis thought he had lost, and some gray trousers.

As Louis finds Harry some slippers, Natasha knocks at the door. She pokes her head, smiling at Harry. “Harry, darling, do you like avocado?”

Harry blinks at her, before bashfully nodding. “Yes, I do. Thank you again, Mrs. Tomlinson, for having me over.”

Natasha waves it off with a soft smile. “Don't mention it. Lunch will be ready at 1-ish, depends on how fast my girl works.”

Louis snorts at that, crossing his arms over his chest. “Who's helping?”

Because if it's Eliza, it's going to take a while. She doesn't like to cook. 

“Eliza,” his mother replies, giving him a meaningful look, having caught his implication.

Oh well.

** **  **

Louis shouldn’t probably have talked so fast, because Eliza actually surpassed herself today. (At least that's what Natasha said as they all take place around the table, minus Erin, who ate earlier and is now snoozing in her room.)

Harry sits between Louis and Mary. The table is full of empty plates, waiting to be filled with salads and bacon avocado fries.

"So, Harry,” Tristen suddenly starts, and Louis looks around the table, feeling the situation a bit funny. It's like he is introducing his boyfriend to his whole family, and his father is about to interrogate him. The funny part is obviously that Harry is _not_ Louis’ boyfriend. 

Harry's head snaps up at his name, and he looks at Tristen with wide eyes. It almost makes Louis want to laugh.

"Where are you boys going tomorrow?” Tristen asks, serving himself some salad. “Is it really better than the family plans I had?"

Louis, who was playing with his fork while waiting to be served, almost drops it. He gives his father an alarmed look as Natasha elbows her husband. 

Harry looks automatically guilty, eyes widening even more at that. “Oh! I—I didn't know Louis had other obligations.” He turns to Louis with a regretful expression. "We can do that another day if you want… I don't mind.” 

_I do_ , Louis bites back.

God, Harry is too pure for this world.

He smiles reassuringly at Harry and shakes his head. "Don't worry, Harry. My father is only joking.” He pronounces that bit while looking pointedly at his father. 

His dad was indeed joking, but Harry doesn't know his humor like Louis does. 

Tristen laughs as he wipes his mouth with his napkin. “Yes, I was! Don’t worry, Harry, you both are free to do whatever you want tomorrow!”

Harry visibly relaxes and Mary makes a show to sympathetically pat him on the shoulder while Warren assures his father that ‘yes, I’m still up for our adventure today’.

The rest of the meal goes without incident, for once, and when the younger kids leave the table, Harry politely proposes to help cleaning the dishes.

Natasha shakes her head, looking appalled at the mere prospect of it. “No way. You’re the guest. Mary and I will take care of it.”

Louis really appreciates Harry's politeness and kindness. He’s too cute.

They decide to join the others in the living room. The weather outside is still mediocre, rain pouring down hard. Elizabeth proposes watching a Disney movie on the flat screen, which is of course welcomed with cheers by everyone. For a moment, Louis is scared of Harry’s reaction, but the boy only seems eager at the prospect of watching a Disney movie. That’s a point for him, Louis thinks. 

He plops down on the comfortable couch, waving at Harry. "Make yourself at home.” 

Harry grins and sits next to Louis while Ella, Jeanne, and Elizabeth argue over which movie to watch. 

“Harry,” Jeanne calls, interrupting her sisters with a hand, who both immediately stop talking.

Louis is sometimes amazed how authoritative her little sister can be, and that's probably why her two sisters look up to her.

Jeanne perches her hand on her hips, brown eyes fixed on Harry inquisitively. "Which movie should we watch first, according to you?" She holds out every DVDs as she names them. “We’ve got ‘Wall-E’, ‘Tinker Bell’, or ‘The Little Mermaid III,’, which is Ariel’s beginning?” 

Ella huffs. “Why can Harry decide and not m—” she starts to say, but Jeanne waves a hand at her, hushing her. 

“Because Harry is the guest, and the guest should have the final word.”

“The pressure is on,” Louis mutters to Harry, who looks between him and the girls with wide eyes.

Ella huffs at her sister, murmuring under her breath that she is ‘14 years old, thank you very much, I'm older than you’. 

Harry thinks thoughtfully for a few seconds, bringing a finger to his chin while looking up at the ceiling. Louis can't help but laugh, especially because Jeanne is genuinely waiting for him to decide, as if his choice will save or end the world. 

Finally, Harry gives his answer. “Well, I’ve never watched the third movie of The Little Mermaid, so it’s pretty much a crime, right? We need to resolve that.” 

Elizabeth and Ella cheer at that, but Jeanne's expression falls. Visibly, it wasn’t the answer she was waiting for. “Fine,” she huffs. She gives Ella the DVD so that her sister can put it on, and then she sits on the couch, pointing a finger at Harry. "You're on my bad side for now, Harry Styles.”

Harry bites his lip, holding back a smile while Louis bursts into laughter, shaking his head at his sister. She’s a menace. They all are.

They watch the movie in silence, and they’re even joined by the boys within the first five minutes.

At some point, Elizabeth crawls between Louis and Harry on the couch, and Louis lets her, wrapping an arm around her. A few seconds later only, and she turns her attention to Harry, whispering, “Would you mind braiding my hair please, Harry?”

Harry looks at Louis for his approval, and when Louis nods with a smile, Harry beams and nods at Elizabeth, who promptly sits between his legs as if she has been prepared for this moment his whole life. Louis finds it cute.

Once Harry prettily braids Eli's hair, Ella and Jeanne asks him for some braids too. Louis almost reprimands his sisters for taking advantage of Harry’s generosity and patience, but Harry assures him he doesn’t mind. And so he braids Louis’ sisters, and once he’s finished with Jeanne, she turns to him and kisses him on the cheek. "You are now on my good side.” And then she goes back to her seat without another word. 

Louis bites his lips, trying to hold back a smile, but when Harry looks at him happily, Louis can no longer hold it back.  

Toward the end of the movie, Eliza joins them, quickly followed by Mary. They put on another movie, this time Wall-E, at Jeanne and Nathan's pleasure. They watch it in silence, all settled on the couches.

When the movie ends, Natasha informs them all that a chocolate cake is awaiting them, and the kids all run to the dining room, taking seats around the table. 

Louis stays behind with Harry before joining the chaotic room. "Hey, thanks for being patient with them. I know they're quite a lot to handle, and they can be annoying sometimes.”

Harry grins at him, shaking his head. “No worries. And I’m used to it. I adore kids anyways, they could never bother me.” 

Louis smiles at that as they finally go join the others. They eat the delicious cake Mary and Natasha made, and when Harry compliments them, Natasha slightly blushes and Mary beams.

Louis knows Harry has them in his pocket already, with his politeness and his kindness and his charming personality… And his wonderful curls.

Louis will never stand a chance.

** **  **

After filling their tummies, Jeanne asks Natasha if they are still doing their sacred night. When she gets a positive answer, she excitedly goes to her room with her sisters, planning the night.

"What does a sacred night consist of in the Tomlinson household?" Harry asks curiously as he and Louis make their way to Louis’ (and Warren and Daniel’s) room.

"Oh, every Sunday, after dinner, it's family time,” Louis answers, grabbing Harry by the elbow when he almost stumbles in the stairs. The curly haired boy blushes and Louis chuckles slightly. “Basically, we just play board games and simply relax.”

Louis opens the door and internally lets out a sigh of relief when he sees that Dan isn't there. It’ll just be Harry and him, then. Warren is still out with Tristen.

"Sounds fun,” Harry says, sounding genuinely thrilled.

Louis gestures for him to make himself home, and Harry sits on Louis' bed while Louis sits on Dan's. "You don't play board games with your family?" Louis asks, arching an eyebrow. It’s such a tradition that Louis forgets that not every family does this kind of things.

"We do, sometimes,” Harry replies, shrugging. "But I'm sure it's not as entertaining as with you guys.” 

Louis snaps his fingers. "That you are right, my friend.” 

They spend the rest of the day discussing their respective families. Harry tells Louis that, while he and his family don’t always do board games, Harry makes sure to share something with all his siblings. For instance, Louis learns that Harry goes jogging with William from time to time and they play guitar together. Louis also learns that Harry often bakes with his sister Vicky, and plays soccer with Matthew, even though Harry sucks at it. And Harry always makes sure he has time to play dolls with his little sister Tara. Louis finds all these anecdotes amazing and adorable.

However, times go quickly, and soon enough Natasha informs them that the rain has finally stopped, and that Harry should go home before it gets dark.

Harry thanks her again for everything, and Louis walks Harry to the door in silence. The kids are being loud in the kitchen, probably helping Natasha for the dinner tonight. Louis can’t help but smile when he hears Eliza sing the newest song from The Black Eyed Peas, _I Gotta Feeling_.

"Well...” Harry smiles at Louis, hand on the doorknob. “I'll see you tomorrow?” he asks, tone hopeful, as if he feared Louis had changed his mind somehow. If anything, it’s Harry who could have changed his mind, after spending too much time with Louis and his family.

“Definitely,” he says to Harry with a nod, grinning.

Harry returns the grin more bashfully, and nods in turn. There’s a dimple in his cheek. Louis loves it when it makes an appearance. “Bye then,” Harry whispers softly. “See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes out, and he doesn’t know why. He tries to contain his smile.

“Oh, Harry,” Natasha calls out, exiting the kitchen with something in his hand. “Take this, just in case.”

It’s an old green umbrella that Louis has seen too many times in his life, but Harry gratefully takes it, beaming at Louis' mother. "Thank you, Mrs Tomlinson.”

"Please, Harry,” Natasha tuts, rolling her eyes fondly. "For the hundredth time, call me Natasha. You can even call me Nat.” Louis hides a smile behind his hand. Harry _definitely_ has his mother in his pocket. She pats the boy's shoulder with a motherly smile. "Walk home safe.”

Harry nods solemnly and glances at Louis one last time with a radiant smile before leaving.

Once he's gone, Natasha turns towards Louis with a big smile. "He's lovely,” is all she says, but Louis knows she approves… Whatever she approves.

Louis snorts and hides his fond smile.

He certainly agrees with her.

** ** **

After a sumptuous (Ren’s new word for the day) dinner, as planned, Louis has to play board games with his family.

Everyone has to participate, even Tristen, although he and Warren manage to stall by taking a shower after their day outside. 

When everyone is settled in the living room, Louis can’t help but notice someone is missing. “Where’s Mary?" He asks, because he doesn't remember her leaving the house.

Natasha settles on the couch with a heavy sigh. She finally managed to get Erin to bed, after a few minutes of struggle. “Oh, she went to town with Harry's sister Erica and some of her friends.”

“Boys?” Tristen inquires, a scowl on his face.

Louis huffs, amused. "Yes, with some boys.” Natasha answers her husband, rolling her eyes. She pats her husband's knee with a false pout on her face. "Your daughter is 22, darling. She can hang out with boys.”

"And I can't?" Eliza cuts in, narrowing her eyes at her parents.

Tristen lets out a frustrated sound. “Young Lady, do I need to remind you of that time I stumbled upon you at the library—”

“—You mean,” Ella cuts him off with a snort, which Louis is impressed by… He would have never dared to interrupt his father at age 14. “When you went to the library — where you usually never go, may I add — just because I was _studying_ there with a boy for a school project? And mum made the mistake of telling you?” She glares at her mother, who gives an apologetic smile. 

Louis remembers the first time his father knew about his first boyfriend. Poor Aiden had to endure his father’s merciless interrogation. Tristen had said to Louis that he approved of Aiden, but he still would keep an eye on them. 

After that, Louis made a promise to himself: he will never introduce his next boyfriend to his parents, not until things get serious between them. Also, Louis doesn't particularly want his boyfriend to run away when he meets his family… Especially when you have a family like Louis’. Like Louis said to Harry earlier… They’re a lot to handle.

Because that’s the truth; people tend to get overwhelmed with so many other kids, and Louis will never forget the face of one of his dates when Louis told him for that he has ten brothers and sisters. The guy flew as fast as he could. 

“Alright,” Jeanne interrupts the argument, opening one game box. “Can we please start our game now?”

The whole family ends up playing two parties of the 'Incan Gold', because that's the only game that requires lots of players, but when they’re doing round two, they exchange roles and Louis takes advantage of the situation to say he’s not playing this round. Jeanne groans at that but lets him be. 

His phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket, and he can't hold back his smile when he sees 'Harry S' written on his screen.

**From: Harry S**

**So… Who’s winning? ;)**

**To: Harry S**

**I am ofc**

(It's a lie - Louis didn’t win the first round, but Harry doesn't need to know that.)

**From: Harry S**

**Of course!!**

**Still ok for tomorrow? Will and I will be at yours around 11am? Is that ok?**

**To: Harry S**

**Yea thats totally fine :)**

And from that short casual little conversation, they start talking about Harry's evening, where Louis learns that Harry's siblings seem to be some good pranksters too, because while Harry was away, his 12-year-old sister Vicky and 11-year-old brother Matthew thought it was a good idea to juice an onion and put the juice into his body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. 

**From: Harry S**

**I surely don't smell very pleasant, let me tell you..**

Louis laughs stupidly, bringing his hand to his mouth to stifle his grin.

“Louis," Eliza calls out, startling Louis.

He lifts his eyes from his screen, attention on his sister. "Yeah?" 

She sighs, and apparently she called him several times and he didn't hear. "Are you up for 'Labyrinth'?" 

"Sure, bring it on,” Louis immediately answers, promptly focusing his attention on his phone once more while Eliza prepares the game. While he types a reply to Harry, his parents announce they’ll stop playing, as well as Ella, Elizabeth, Daniel, Nathan and Ren, who are all go to sleep. It leaves only Warren, Louis, Eliza, and Jeanne playing.

Louis discovers that he is pretty good at multitasking, because he ends up doing well throughout the game while still being able to text Harry at the same time. However, as they’re ten minutes into the game, Louis sadly realizes he is starting to lose, not having many cards left in his hands compared to his siblings.

"Louis, if you're not really playing, you can leave and text elsewhere,” Jeanne snaps with a groan as Eliza slides a tile and makes her path into the game, preventing Jeanne for reaching her object she was coveting.

"Yeah, I'm out,” he announces. "Warren takes my card!"

"That's not fair, he's gonna win,” Eliza complains, but Louis doesn't hear the end of the new argument because he runs upstairs to brush his teeth, slips his pajama on, and slides into bed, making sure to not disturb Daniel, who's already fast asleep.

Harry is still sending texts to Louis about random questions, like, _"What do we call earthquakes on other planets? Quakes? Shakes?"_ and from that they launch themselves into a weird conversation about aliens. Louis barely registers when his brother goes to bed a few minutes later. 

They must be texting for ages, because it's only when Louis hears noises outside the corridor that he realizes his sister Mary must be home. He checks the time and notices it's 2am.

Harry has stopped answering him, which is rude because they were discussing ‘Friends’, and Louis sends one last text before getting up to go to pee.

**To: Harry S**

**Have you fallen asleep on me ? Rude !!**

Louis goes to the nearest bathroom from his floor, but the door won’t budge when he tries to open it. He raises an eyebrow, guessing that Mary must be changing into her pajama or something, and he is about to go to another bathroom when the door opens. 

Louis gasps as silently as he can manage when he takes a look at his sister. She has a nose ring. "Oh my god,” he breathes out, stifling the giggle behind his hands.

Mary scrunches her nose and moves asides to let him in, closing the door behind him. 

"What the hell?" he asks, turning to face her as more giggles escape his mouth.

"I–" She licks her lips, looking both shocked herself and defeated. "I got a bit drunk, okay?” she explains, her words formed with care through the slur in her voice.

Louis can actually smell the alcohol, and he grimaces at that. "A bit?" he asks dubiously. “I hope you didn’t drive home.”

“Of course not,” Mary huffs a laugh, checking her nose again in the bathroom mirror. “Vicky dropped me off. She was sober.” She tentatively touches her nose ring.

He can’t help but laugh again at the distress on her face. “Mum’s gonna proper kill ya.”

Mary groans, at least Louis thinks it's a groan, and she rubs her forehead. "I knooooow,” she laments, rather loudly, and Louis hushes her. 

His parents were never really strict… They don't really care what the kids decide to do with their bodies... But… They care a little bit.

Natasha is against tattoos, and while Tristen doesn't really mind them, he doesn't see the point in them. Louis himself doesn't really like tattoos. If he’s being honest, he is a bit scared of getting one, especially when he sees couples getting matching tattoos... The idea of complementary tattoos is a bit scary to him. Piercings though? Louis isn’t even sure he knows his parent’s opinion on them.

"It looks okay,” Louis admits with a shrug, finally washing his hands. Mary got the stud with an L-bar enclosure, and the jewelry is simple, just a shining gray thing. It’s not that bad.

“‘M’not sure mum’s gonna say the same,” Mary mumbles in thanks.

"You're on your own with this,” Louis declares, cocking an eyebrow. He then promptly leaves the bathroom, but not before throwing her a devilish smile, making her groan in response. 

She’s so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week for Louis and Harry's adventures at the resort! It's gonna be fun... And a long chapter.
> 
> See you next week! ;);)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis frowns thoughtfully, a bit worried. “You can hold on to me while we reach the end of the bridge, if you want. We’re almost there.”
> 
> “Yeah, Haz,” William calls out, standing on the platform, free from the motion of the bridge. “You’re almost there, come on!”
> 
> Harry inhales deeply, and they both stay in suspension for a few more seconds, Louis allowing Harry some time to compose himself. (He’s very thankful that there is no one behind them at the moment.)
> 
> Harry takes another long breath, before he nods decisively. “Okay, I’m good.”
> 
> Louis flashes him a reassuring smile — at least, he hopes it’s comforting. But Harry returns it, and it seems genuine, not forced or due to nervousness.
> 
> Despite the sudden scare Harry’s experienced, Louis can’t help but being mesmerized by the beauty of Harry. He’s standing in the air, in the wild nature, some of curls plastered against his forehead. The forest around them is so dull compared to the vibrant green in Harry’s eyes.
> 
> And, erm… Okay, Louis needs to get his act together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we follow the day of Louis spending time with Harry and his brother at the resort.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

Louis had fallen asleep as soon as he hit his mattress last night, and he’s taken aback when he wakes up to a message from Harry.

**From: Harry S**

**Sorry :( I hope you aren't too mad. I'll make it up to you.**

He blinks at his screen, still asleep and disoriented. He then frowns at this phone, rereading the text a second time, before he remembers what the conversation was about.

**To: Harry S**

**Just make sure to pick me up in time, it'll do !**

**From: Harry S**

**Deal.. :) See you later! .H**

Louis snorts at the signature, biting back the comment ‘I know who you are, silly’, instead deciding to leave it at that. He gets up from his bed, goes to take a quick shower, and dresses lightly for the day.

Before going downstairs, he makes sure to check that the weather is good one last time. Thankfully, outside there’s a beautiful blue sky, free of clouds, and the sunshine is back again.

Louis really cannot wait to spend the day in the nature with someone like Harry, someone he genuinely enjoys spending time with. 

One look at his phone tells him it's 9:57am, and he's got one hour to have a peaceful breakfast (as peaceful as it is when you have Louis' family) before waiting for Harry and William on the deck.

When he arrives in the kitchen, he's welcomed by the scent of pancakes, and he smiles delightfully, kissing his mother on the cheek. “You're the best!”

Natasha's lips lift upward as she finishes the last pancake, adding it to the overflowing plate next to her. Naturally, Louis takes this one, placing his pancake on another plate he takes from the cupboard. He sits at the dining table and contemplates what to put on his pancakes, opting for buttermilk. 

"Pancakes are ready, kids!" Natasha calls out from the kitchen, and soon enough Louis isn't alone at the table, as all the kids, minus Mary (Louis is actually surprised everyone is up) take their seats.

Natasha passes the pancakes to everyone, and they all chat rather quietly, discussing their plans for today.

Apparently, Warren is taking Daniel and Nathan go-cart racing at Deep Creek Lake, while Tristen is taking Ren on a biking session. 

"I'd like to go golfing, someone wanna join me?" Eliza asks around a mouthful of pancake.

"Golfing?" Nathan snorts. "How old are you?"

At the mention of golf, Louis thinks of Harry. The younger boy had confessed to him the other day that golfing was one of his favorite hobbies, and that he plays a lot with one of his best friends back home. Harry is pretty strange, but Louis finds it endearing.

"Older than you, that's for sure,” Eliza replies with a roll of her eyes.

Louis checks his phone, and even though he's got some time, he contemplates running upstairs to grab his things and prepare himself for the day ahead.

“Where's Mary?" Tristen asks his wife.

"Still sleeping.”

"Why is Mary allowed to go out at night, and I can't?" Eliza complains in a huff, tearing off another chunk of pancake with her fingers. 

"Because she's old enough, and use your cutlery, please,” Natasha reprimands, scowling at her daughter.

Louis wishes he could be there to witness his parents finding out about Mary's piercing — unfortunately, he has other plans, and he shovels down the last of his breakfast, eager to get out of the house. 

"Can I go? I have to get prepared,” he asks, looking at his parents while wiping his mouth with a napkin. 

"Sure, honey,” Natasha replies, wiping off Erin's chocolate-covered lips.

"Where are you going, Lou?" Tristen interrogates. "Don't you wanna go biking with us?"

Louis shakes his head, giving his father a regretful smile. "Maybe next time! Bye everyone!" 

And he swiftly leaves the room before his father's pout gets to him.

He thinks he hears Tristen claim his son doesn't ‘love him anymore’, and Louis rolls his eyes, hurrying up the stairs.

******

When Louis arrives on the pier, William is just docking, sending a little wave as the boat stabilizes on the surface. He immediately climbs on board, shaking William's hand in greeting. However, Harry surprises him by hugging him. Louis is taken aback, but that doesn't me he doesn't return the hug. When they pull back, Harry is grinning happily at him. 

"Ready for today?" 

Louis returns the grin as he puts his bag down, settling in. "You have no idea.”

The journey to Wisp Resort is short and quick, and when they arrive, Louis finds himself astonished by the beautiful mountains of Western Maryland. He's actually never been there, or if he has, he can't remember. The place is majestic, with rolling hills of a beautiful green — a perfect contrast, yet complimentary, of the blue sky above. Louis is very pleased.

Today is gonna be a great summer day.

Harry informs Louis that the resort is amazing during winter, that he and his family even went skiing in 2007, and, according to him still, it’s also the best place during this season because Wisp has one of the most advanced and powerful snowmaking systems in the world.

William nods at Harry's words, whispering to Louis in conspiracy that Harry is shit at snowboarding and skiing. The curly haired boy hits his brother’s shoulder with a ‘heeeey’, putting on a pout. Louis is so endeared, but no one has to know that.

“So what should we do first, guys?” William asks, checking his watch on his wrist. "My mates won't be there until 1pm, so unfortunately you'll have to bear with me in the meantime.” He throws an apologetic look at Louis before smirking at his brother. Typical sibling behavior. Angel face around your friends, but devilish side fully activated around your siblings. Louis knows the tempo.

"I was thinking," Harry starts proposing. "Maybe we should start with some aerial adventures while it's not too hot?" He looks at Louis for approval before continuing. "And maybe then we'll do water activities when it gets hotter.”

Louis nods, perching his hands on his hips as he glances at Will for confirmation. "Yeah, sounds good to me.”

Harry beams at his approved suggestion, clapping cheerfully. He looks like a kid who got accorded something big, and it makes Louis smile a lot more than he thought it would.

”Then let the fun begin!" 

******

The Wisp Mountain Park offers three canopy tour challenge adventures — according to your age and weight — and the boys go on the one named "Spider Monkey Adventure”, that apparently promises to offer amazing tree-top views. Louis makes sure he has his camera in his shorts pocket, because he will definitely want to take some pictures from up there. 

The trip costs $19, but when Louis draws out his wallet to pay, William bats his hand away, tutting.

Louis' eyes widen at William’s gesture. “Oh! I can’t.”

William smiles and tuts again, paying for Louis before he can object more. “Yeah, you can.”

“I’ll pay you back, at least!”

William shakes his head, and Louis notices for the first time a similar dimple. Seems like it runs in the Styles family. "Honestly, Louis, I can pay for you two, it’s really nothing.” 

Louis bites his lip, arguing a few more with burning cheeks, but William won't give in. Eventually Louis drops it, thanking Will profusely at least a dozen of times, making the older boy shake his head. “It's no problem, Tomlinson, really.”

While the trained guide outfits Louis in all the proper gear and shows him the ropes and everything, Louis allows himself to cast a glance at Harry, who seems having a hard time containing his excitement, bouncing a little on the spot, clearly eager to start the experience.

He’s got a tight helmet on his head, his chubby cheeks definitely less compressed than the previous one he had tried on earlier. His eyes are wide open in utter excitement, and Louis has to bite back a laugh when William reminds his brother that he's not some sort of eager kid that can barely contain it. It only makes Harry smile even more, claiming he feels like a kid on Christmas. William only rolls his eyes at his sibling, fondness apparent on his face. 

Once they are all suited up in a harness, they finally begin the adventure, climbing the steps to Platform One.

The first obstacle of the parkour is to cross a swinging bridge, which then leads to the Spider's Web. The three of them starts crossing the bridge, stepping on each foot-board carefully. Louis makes sure to hold on tight on the two ropes on each side of the bridge. He also tries not to look what's under him, and instead focuses on walking and breathing, eyes fixed on what's ahead of him. He can feel Harry’s presence behind him, while William is leading. 

They almost reach their destination without incident when Harry lets out a squeal behind Louis. Automatically, Louis’ first instinct is to hold on tighter on the ropes, but he almost loses all of reflexes because suddenly there are two massive hands grabbing his hips.

Louis waits a few seconds until the bridge stills before looking over his shoulder. “You okay?”

Harry looks up, eyes wide. “Yeah,” he breathes out. He’s sweating, and maybe he wasn’t doing so well.

Louis frowns thoughtfully, a bit worried. “You can hold on to me while we reach the end of the bridge, if you want. We’re almost there.”

“Yeah, Haz,” William calls out, standing on the platform, free from the motion of the bridge. “You’re almost there, come on!”

Harry inhales deeply, and they both stay in suspension for a few more seconds, Louis allowing Harry some time to compose himself. (He’s very thankful that there is no one behind them at the moment.)

Harry takes another long breath, before he nods decisively. “Okay, I’m good.”

Louis flashes him a reassuring smile — at least, he hopes it’s comforting. But Harry returns it, and it seems genuine, not forced or due to nervousness.

Despite the sudden scare Harry’s experienced, Louis can’t help but being mesmerized by the beauty of Harry. He’s standing in the air, in the wild nature, some of curls plastered against his forehead. The forest around them is so dull compared to the vibrant green in Harry’s eyes.

And, erm… Okay, Louis needs to get his act together.

They resume their voyage, reaching the Spider's Web unharmed. It’s called the Spider’s Web because it is basically a web of ropes that they have to get through. They manage to do that brilliantly, but when they get out of the web, there’s another bridge.

Louis turns to Harry, who registers the obstacle and pouts. Louis can’t help but giggle at his reaction, rubbing his sweaty forehead while Harry gives him a fake dark look.

“Smile, Haz,” William tells him, squeezing his brother’s shoulder. “And admire the view.”

William Styles is right, because the landscape in front of them is breathtaking. Deep Creek Lake spreads far and wide before them, not quite blue but more a dull greyish blue, reflecting the sun. It must be around 12:15pm now, and the sunlight feels good on the skin. He feels hot under all their efforts, and he can't wait to get down and drink some water. 

Which reminds him of something… He completely forgot to pack a water bottle. How could he be so stupid?

“Hey,” he starts saying to Harry and Will.

Harry turns to him, humming in response with a contact smile on his face. “Yeah?”

“Um, do you think we can stop by the shops after that?” He glances at Will briefly. “I completely forgot to bring my water bottle.”

"Not very convenient,” Harry remarks with a small smirk, and Louis huffs in response, nudging the boy’s shoulder.

“Of course, Louis,” Will reassures Louis. “But first, maybe we should get moving. I don’t fancy getting stuck up there for the rest of the day.”

“Good idea,” Harry approves, nodding wholeheartedly. Apparently, he’s looking forward to the prospect of touching the ground again.

But before that, they must finish the parkour.

The second bridge is smaller than the first one, and Harry doesn’t struggle as much. (Louis made sure to get behind him, just in case.)

The next obstacle they have to face is the "Silver Surfer", which is a snowboard that glides across two ropes to deliver the participant to the other side. It’s a lot of fun, and they quickly make it to the other side.

Finally, they zip over 200 feet back to the starting platform, and it's already the end of their adventure. And by the end of it, they're completely out of breath, sweating like crazy, and thirsty as ever.

But it was fun. Very, very fun. (Especially when Harry had a sudden breakdown on the last bridge, laughing hysterically at nothing. And Louis couldn't help but join, and Will watched the two of them with a concerned but amused expression.)

******

Once they're free of their equipment, they make their way towards the shops, and they take advantage of that to find a good place to eat.

They go to DC's, where there's a daily special for $9,99 and happy hour offer. They get the daily special called "Mustache Monday", which is a sandwich with fresh cut fries. 

"Mmh, the fries are delicious,” Louis almost moans. All these efforts made him starved, and the food is more than welcomed into his body.

“Mm-mmh,” Harry hums in answer, a dimple poking out. That’s when Louis notices the mustard smeared on his cheek.

Will notices it too, and he throws Louis an amused look, hiding his smirk behind his hand.

Will's phone buzzes, making him stop in his meal to answer his text. Louis takes the opportunity to signal Harry that he should, just maybe, wipe his cheeks.

Harry frowns at him, but obeys. When he takes a look at his napkin, his mouth hangs open as if this is the worst and unacceptable thing that could have ever happened to him. Louis almost chokes on his coke because Harry’s scandalized expression is too funny.

Instead he munches his sandwich, averting his gaze to Will. "Your friends are arriving any time soon?" 

Will looks up from his phone and put it down on the table sending a reply. "In one hour approximately, but it all depends on the traffic. Even though they told me it was going alright so far.”

After they pay each part of their meal, Louis insisting on paying their desserts, which William reluctantly lets him, they make a quick trip to the toilet. While Louis and Harry are washing their hands, they grin at each other in the mirror, and Louis has a flashback of that night a few days ago, when they bumped into each other for the first time in years. Louis didn't think later on that he'd be having so much fun with this boy.

His thoughts are cut short when Harry starts smiling at him quite maliciously, and Louis doesn’t have time to register anything, because then Harry is splashing the tap water at him.

Louis lets out a quite embarrassing yelp, and he gapes at Harry, incredulous. He doesn’t take him long to come to his senses, though, and soon enough, Harry’s shirt is soaked in turn, Harry giggling without a care in the world.

(Who _is_ this boy, and why is he so _cute_?)

When they exit the bathroom, William gives them the once-over, smirks knowingly, and doesn't say anything.

Louis is grateful for that.

******

After their meal, they decide to do something not too violent for their stomachs, and so they choose to do the Deep Creek Lake Pontoon Tour, which lasts approximately one hour. 

On the boat, they can sit back (Harry sits next to Louis), relax and enjoy the beauty of the lake. Louis snaps some pictures of the mountains and trees, angling his camera so that he can also capture the flawless blue sky. It's a heavenly sight, and Louis sighs contently, enjoying the tour while the tour guide offers them local knowledge, tidbits, and history about the place.

“Nice camera,” Harry tells Louis when the latter lowers it to observe the landscapes with his own eyes.

Louis turns his head, smiling at Harry. “Thanks. It was a present from my dad.”

Louis has never considered himself a good photographer, and certainly not a pro. But he does enjoy snapping pictures now and then. He thought photography was going to be his passion, until he realized he was a bit shit at it. Nevertheless, even if his shots weren’t perfect, he still liked them.

“I’ve always enjoyed photography myself,” Harry informs.

“Yeah?” Louis brings the camera to his eyes, mostly to hide his smile. Looks like Harry and him keep having lots of common interests.

“Yes,” Harry hums. “Don’t you think that cloud looks like a dick?”

Louis pulls his camera away from his face, glaring at Harry. “Not again.” But he can’t hold back his laughter any longer, and soon enough they’re back with their silly game of guessing what forms the clouds look like.

Every time, Louis makes Harry giggle a little too loud while the tour guide is still talking, and every time Will turns around in his seat to glare at them, yet the upturn of the corners of his mouth indicates he has been listening to them for a while and despite it all, he finds Louis' thrilling remarks very funny.

Louis smiles to himself, feeling proud for some reason.

(At some point though, Will does threaten them to be kicked out of the boat if they keep being troublemakers, and so Louis and Harry stop their game and try to act like responsible teens.)

******

After their boat ride, Will announces it's time for him to go join his friends.

“You guys be careful, and don’t go too far away, all right?” Will says, pointedly looking at his brother. “Mom would kill me if something happened.”

Harry rolls his eyes, his mouth twitching. “I’m a responsible person. And we won’t be long before joining you and your friends.”

Will purses his lips but nods. He claps his brother on the shoulder and throws a grin at Louis. “See you two later. Have fun.”

******

It doesn’t take long for Louis and Harry to decide what to do next. They both fancy some whitewater rafting, and since they both did that once already, they don't need to be shown how to hold a paddle. They get on the boat quickly, excited to start. A professional has to climb with them, of course, and once they are all set, they start rafting in the clear and deep water of Western Maryland.

The activity is filled with laughter from both of them. They get soaking wet and are overall doing all right with the boat, and the guide offers them compliments. The boys grin at each other, high fiving in triumph, at least as much as they can manage while holding their paddles.

After this very physical activity, Louis and Harry head to the beach area at Deep Creek Lake State Park, where there’s a bunch more stuff to do.

They both agree on doing some kayaking, and they rent a double red canoe for one hour, which costs them $34.

Funnily enough, they are bit terrible on their kayak. Despite their poor skills, the kayak is easy to use, so they quickly get the hang of it. They happily paddle away, drinking in all the sights, sounds and smell of the lake. They have a brilliant time, and they enjoy the beautiful scenery as they go. What else could they ask for?

After their wild session of kayak, around 4:45pm, they decide to take a break and rent two chairs to go relax on the beach. (Honestly, renting chairs is absurd to Louis - as if they weren’t paying enough, but eh.)

"I'll go order something,” Louis suggests while Harry lays down on his chair, putting some sunglasses on. “Do you want anything?”

"Mmh, an ice cream would be nice,” Harry demands, smiling at Louis with a hand against his forehead to shield himself from the sun and see Louis.

The latter nods, and before Harry can give him the money, Louis refuses it with a shake of his head, trotting towards the stand. 

“Louis!” Louis laughs, ignoring Harry’s complaints. “Get me vanilla, please!” Louis throws a thumbs-up in response over his shoulder, and he comes back a few minutes later with vanilla for Harry and a popsicle for himself.

They eat their frozen desserts in silence, bathing in the hot sun, the air filled with some children’s screams and laughter, playing in the water with their parents watching them from their chairs or towels.

"This place is too nice. I'm not ready to leave,” Louis whines while he watches, amused, as Harry licks a bit of ice cream falling from his cone. 

"Yeah, same. I love this place,” the boy replies. "Shame we have to go so soon. I would have brought you to play some golf.” 

Louis almost chokes on his popsicle when he snorts in fake revulsion. "Uh-uh, no way you’d ever persuade me to play golf.”

Harry's eyes meet his above his ice cream, shining with malice. "We'll see about that.” 

Louis cocks an eyebrow, but doesn’t respond to the challenge.

“Random question,” Harry says, averting his gaze to the lake. “But if you were to live near the beach or mountains, what would you choose?"

Louis hums in reflection. "Mmh, I quite love the beach. So I guess beach? But at the same time… I would enjoy a quiet place hidden in the mountains, surrounded by trees with no end in sight.”

Harry sizes him up with an assenting smile. “Yeah… Me too.”

Harry's phone buzzes in his bag, and he struggles to find it as he bends over his chair, rummaging through his  bag. 

"It's Will,” he tells Louis, glancing briefly at him before reading his text. “He says he's going to the Mountain Park Café with his friends, and he's asking if we wanna join before we head home?" 

"Sure, let's go!" 

******

They arrive at the cosy little Café a few minutes later, and Will waves at them to draw their attention. The two boys approach the table where Harry’s brother is sitting with three boys and one girl, who has the brightest purple hair Louis has ever seen, with a pale yellow dress. It suits her. (Also, Louis never thought purple and yellow would match, but apparently it works.)

"Guys, this is my brother Harry,” Will introduces. “That you already know of course,” he laughs. “And this is a friend of the family, Louis.” 

Louis smiles at them, waving shyly. "Hi, Louis Tomlinson.”

The three boys introduce themselves as Terrance, Colin and Dale. The purple/yellow girl’s name is Dana, and a spark of recognition seems to be lit up her eyes when she addresses Louis.

"Louis Tomlinson?" she repeats, raising an eyebrow. “I frequented your brother, Warren. Nice dude,” she says with a polite smile, but Louis knows she most likely meant they dated. "What he's doing now?" 

"He's at the lake, actually,” Louis answers as he budges on his seat. He’s sitting close to Harry, their elbows touching on the table. "He's working in a garage for now.” He doesn't need to add that next bit, but he does it, just in case, “And, erm, he’s going to propose to his girlfriend soon.” (It’s a lie, because Louis doesn't really know if Warren intends to do that, but Dana doesn't need to know that.)

The girl’s smile doesn’t falter, and she nods at Louis. “Good for him, please send him my congratulations.”

She seems all right, Louis decides.

He risks a glance at Harry, who is smiling as if he totally knew what Louis was doing.

"You boys want anything?” Dale asks him and Harry. “I'll pay.” He’s got a buzzed haircut and brown eyes.

"Oh no, thanks,” Louis and Harry both answer at the same time, and they look at each other with a bashful smile.

"We just got some ice cream, not really hungry or anything,” Louis explains, glancing at Dale, who nods. 

"Alright then, Terrance, another beer?" 

Terrance nods eagerly. "Yeah, please!”

Louis and Harry fall in conversations with Will's friends easily. Before they arrived, they were apparently talking about gigs, and when Terrance mentions a tour date in Pittsburgh for some bands that Louis loves, his head perks up.

"What, they're coming to Maryland?" He tries to contain his excitement, but it’s hard.

“Yeah," Terrance replies with a nod. “That’s why we’re here. The concert is in a few days. Still not too late to buy tickets, if you're interested.”

Louis nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, I may do that.” 

He could always go to the show with Warren, since Louis can't go alone because he is not 18 yet. 

He remembers that Harry is a fan too, and he doesn't even think twice before the question go past his lips. "Would you like to come?" 

Harry's eyes briefly widen at the proposition, before his face splits into a giant smile. "I'd love to.” 

“Cool.”

They stare at each other, wearing the same cheerful and bright smile, so they don't see it when Terrance looks at Will with a questioning but knowing look.

Will returns it with a shrug, hiding his smile behind his glass.

******

Before the sun sets, Will and the boys have to go back home on boat, so they quickly part away from Will's friends.

On the boat, Louis relaxes with Harry as Will drives away, content of their journey.

Louis almost dozes off, the exhaustion catching up on him a little. But he is woken up from his slumber when Harry gently nudges his shoulder, a grin on his face. "Next time we go to Wisp Mountain, we will play golf.” 

“Ugh.” Louis pretends to gag and closes his eyes again, but he still smiles lopsidedly at the boy. "Fine, I'm sure I'll beat you anyway. You know, beginner luck and all,” he smirks. 

Harry curls his lip in a supercilious smile, sneering. It comes out more adorable than anything. "We'll see about that,” he says for the second time of the day.

Louis opens his eyes again, narrowing his eyes at Harry in defiance.

Usually, Louis isn’t that into golf. But that might just change.

******

When Will docks the boat in front of the Tomlinson’s, Louis is surprised when Harry gets out of the boat with him.

"I had a very good day today,” he says beamingly, looking as charming and lovely as ever.

Louis nods, a little smile forming on his lips. “Yeah, so did I.”

He can't help himself but observe Harry a few seconds. He’s bathed in the orange color of the sun. He looks radiant, and his skin looks so soft and slightly red despite all the sunscreen he applied on his body. He looks… breathtaking.

Louis clears his throat, snapping himself out of his contemplation. He glances at Will with a smile. "Thanks for today, Will.”

The man gives him a salute gesture, nodding his head with a similar smile.

Louis goes back to looking at the cute boy in front of him, who surprises him even more when Harry draws him into an embrace.

Louis relaxes promptly, wrapping an arm around the boy’s waist, his cheeks burning hot because he knows Harry’s brother is watching them.

He pulls away first, but Harry still flashes him a grin one last time, before waving and getting on the boat. He quickly turns towards Louis again though, a visible hopeful expression set on his face. “I'll see you tomorrow?” His voice sounds as hopeful.

Who is Louis to deny him?

So he nods, because he’d really like that. He wants to see Harry.

"Of course.”

Harry gives him a dimpled smile, and then he and Will drive away, Louis staying a few more seconds on the deck, observing the boat drifting, not being able to wipe the stupid smile off his face.

(But hey, no one can see him and mock him for his little growing crush on Harry Styles, so fuck that.)

******

When Louis gets in the house, the kitchen is full of life, Elizabeth and Jeanne just about finished with setting up the table for dinner, Tristen cooking it still.

"Louis, you're finally home,” Natasha exclaims when she arrives in the living room with Erin in her arms. She carefully puts her down, and the little toddler promptly trots towards Louis, who bows down to pick her up.

"How are you doing, little bug?" he inquires softly, caressing her cheek with a finger.

"Very good,” she exclaims happily, but Louis can hear the tiredness in her voice.

“The kids spent the whole day in the water,” Natasha says with a tired laugh, watching Erin fondly as she settles in Louis’ arms, resting her little head on his shoulder. “And Jeanne fell asleep outside and got a nasty sunburn.” 

Louis lets out a chortle, not taken aback by the news. Jeanne can fall asleep everywhere, so it’s no surprise she would fall asleep under the cosy but intense warmth of the sun. “The usual, then.” Because, besides her sleeping tendencies, the girl tends to get sunburns easily. (It’s mainly because she always refuses to put on some sun protection. So really, her fault.)

Erin starts stirring in Louis’ arms, apparently wanting to be set free. He smiles and puts her down, fondly watching her carrying herself on her little legs in the direction of the kitchen as Natasha laughs at her daughter.

“So...” she then inquires to Louis with a mischievous smile, crossing her arms over her chest. One strand of hair falls onto her eyes and she puts it back by running a hand through her hair. “How was your day with Harry?" She raises one single eyebrow, a gesture quite cool that Louis learned to master over the years, thanks to his mom’s help.

"My day with Harry _and Will_ was great, thanks for asking,” he answers with a roll of eyes, trying to contain his smile but failing miserably.

“Mm-hmm…” Natasha hums in response, a knowing smile now lighting up her face. 

Louis narrows her eyes and watches her in silence. Then, “I don't like that look.” Natasha wiggles her eyebrows, and Louis decides it’s time for him to take his cue. “Yep, I'm gonna walk away now!” He makes his way towards the stairs and throws a wave over his shoulder. 

Natasha laughs heartily behind his back, and Louis pretends to ignore the, “I’ll interrogate you later”.

Yeah, right.

(Louis mentally reminds himself not to find himself alone in the same room as his mother for the rest of the evening.)

******

So… You would think that, with _eleven_ children, it's easy to escape a tête-à-tête with your mother. Usually, it’s because she is too busy with the other kids, the younger ones demanding attention, or because she is simply doing too many chores to catch up with every one of her children.

But mothers _always_ find a way.

It’s dinner time, and the Tomlinsons are all enjoying spaghetti. The affair is rather quiet, except for that part where everyone was commenting on Mary's piercing. Because everybody had an opinion, of course. (Natasha doesn’t entirely approve, Tristen pretends he dislikes it too for his wife’s sake, but Louis catches his father puts his lips in appreciation at Mary and a sneaky thumbs-up is sent away. Louis hides his smile behind his fork.)

Tristen asks him about his day, and so Louis gladly tells them all about Wisp Mountain. He also brings out his discovery of a golf course there, and asks Eliza if she would like to go someday, since she loves golfing. (Louis really doesn’t know how she got into this… Can he call that a ‘sport’?) The girl’s expression turns delighted, and she nods excitedly at her brother, asking him if he'll drive her to the resort himself. Louis incontestably obliges. 

Anyway, by the end of this evening meal, Louis thinks his mother forgot.

Unfortunately for him, Natasha finds a way. She always does. She delivers Elizabeth from her dishes chore, and assures with a toothy grin that Louis can do it instead.

The news is obviously welcomed by a cheer from Elizabeth, while Louis groans into his napkin, glaring at his mother who, in turn, gives him a complacent smile.

Louis hates her. (Not really, but you know what he means.)

He's just starting to put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher when his mother joins him to help. She doesn't start asking right away, but Louis knows it is undoubtedly coming.

He is proved right within the next two minutes.

(Oh, and one trait of character that is known in her mother, is that she is straightforward.)

"Do you like him?"

Louis almost drops a dirty glass. "Mom!"

"What?" She turns her head at him, widening her eyes comically, as if she has asked him about the weather. "I'm just wondering.” She pretends to pour all her attention on the plates she’s trying to fit into the dishwasher.

Louis doesn’t give her an answer. Not right away, at least. He takes the time to ponder the question, puts the last three glasses in the machine before he straightens up and sighs heavily. “I mean…” He looks away from her eyes a seconds. “He’s nice.

"Mmh.” His mother tilts her head, smiling softly.

By now, Louis knows he is moving his hands everywhere. It’s something that he does when he’s nervous. “And… I don't know, we just get along very well. He’s fun and interesting to be around…” He stops himself before he starts a long list of good things to say about Harry Styles. Because there is quite a lot. He also needs to stop before he embarrasses himself.

But his mother is already watching him as if she’s guessed that Louis is in too deep already. Her smile is nothing but derisive. She can tell that Louis likes the boy. 

"Anyways!" He closes the door of the dishwasher with more strength than needed, and his mom looks at him with a glare. “Sorry," he swiftly apologizes, sending her a lopsided grin. He then opts for what he does best: changing the subject. “What do you think of Mary's piercing?”

His mother’s reaction is immediate. She lets out a snort and glances away, raising one impressed eyebrow. “Well… Not my style,” she simply says, occupying herself by drying her hands on a towel. "Speaking of style, Harry is yours, right?"

Louis gapes at her, before snapping out of it. ”Mom!” He takes the towel from her with an incredulous laugh. He shakes his head, completely astounded. "You're unbelievable.”

Natasha giggles behind her hand, apparently very proud of herself. She then looks down at him with such a loving look that Louis knows what’s coming next.

In an instant, he is drawn into a tight hug with without any warning. “Mom,” he pretends to whine, but his laugh betrays him. He returns the hug fiercely.

She doesn't need to say it aloud, but when she pulls away, her warm eyes basically say it all: “I just want you to be happy.” Louis wants to hug her again, so he does.

When he goes to bed that night, it's with a smile on his face while remembering his day with Harry. Um, Harry _and_ his brother Will.

What a day that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week! ;);) Preview for the next chapter: Larry... Golf... Fluff... Pinning... And someone asks the other out on a date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should hit the driving range before heading out onto the course, shouldn't we?" Eliza proposes, directing her question to Harry particularly. She pops her gumdrop, laying twinkling eyes on her brother. "You know, for Lou,” she clarifies.
> 
> Harry nods excitedly at Eliza, apparently finding this idea very good. His gentle gaze lands on Louis, and Louis forgets why he was internally whining. He can’t pretend to be mad, not when Styles is watching him like he is so, so happy to be here, ready to make Louis live the best experience ever.
> 
> Well, shit, Louis is so fucked.
> 
> “Come here Lou,” the curly haired boy says joyfully, and Louis almost chokes on his saliva when he swallows. The nickname is back, back again. “I'll teach you the basics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Harry teaches Louis how to golf and Louis is a little too distracted by Harry to even remotely pay attention, but eh, he tries.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

Two days later finds Louis playing soccer outside with his brothers Dan and Nathan and his sister Jeanne. Warren joins him later, but decides to stay on the bench, watching the game. Well, ‘watching’ isn’t exactly the accurate word. He pretends to distract himself by watching his siblings, when in fact everyone knows he is freaking out in the inside. Louis lasts ten minutes before calling him out. 

"Are you gonna keep pacing all evening?" he teases with a mischievous smile, scoring a goal. The ball went right between Nathan’s legs, who’s currently at the goal. The little boy groans in defeat.

Warren glances at Louis briefly, before deciding to avert his eyes, watching over the vast lake.

"Why is he so nervous?" Daniel asks, running a hand through his wet hair. He’s been sweating so much, and decided to repel the heat by diving into the lake at least three times already.

Today has been a chill day. Well, as chill as it could possibly be. They’ve been playing for a while now, after spending all day together doing a family activity, just as Tristen wanted. They went all fishing in the morning (at Louis and Eliza's greatest displeasure), and then had a picnic, surrounded by nature. Then they took the boat, and had a swim, Daniel proudly showing his diving skills, as always. By three o’clock in the afternoon, they were joined by the twins William and Erica Styles, but with no Harry Styles in sight.

Louis tried not to be disappointed.

After all, he and his siblings had spent the two last days attached at the hip with Harry and his respective siblings. Yesterday again, Harry was inviting Louis and his siblings over. They baked pancakes. (Well, Harry and his sister Vicky did. Louis was quite useless in the kitchen, and he instead sat on a stool and watched the Styles worked together. The pancakes were delicious, at least). Harry even showed Nathan his medals collection (apparently Harry is very good at science), and on the way home, Nathan had declared to Louis that he wanted to become a scientist in the future, “Like Harry,” he said Louis tried very hard to hide his smile.

Anyway, Louis' saddened expression must not have gone unnoticed like he hoped so, because Harry’s oldest brother Will patted him on the shoulder, informing him that Harry was having a last minute trip to the town center with the younger siblings. 

Louis shrugged it off with a smile, and trying not to think of Harry Styles looking after his siblings, he went under water to hide himself. (Will seems very perspicacious. Too many people around him seem to have caught up on his attachment to Harry already, and Louis wonders if he needs to be more careful, if Harry had noticed something, or if Louis is just that obvious and Harry is that oblivious. Anyway, bottom of the line: Louis needs to be more careful.)

One person who seems to be very obvious too, is Warren Tomlinson. If Louis had any werewolf abilities, he’d say his brother is reeking anxiety.

What is happening is that Warren’s girlfriend, Emma, is joining the family for a few days. But that’s not the reason why Warren is so nervous. The real reason is, and Louis learnt that just this very right morning, that the day where it rained like hell, Warren and Tristen went through every single jewelry shops in town to find the perfect… engagement ring. 

Yes, the eldest kids of the Tomlinsons is going to get engaged. Well, if Emma accepts, that is. When Louis joked about a possibility of refusal over breakfast, Warren almost choked on his cereals, with their mother clapping the young man on the back while glaring at Louis. Of course, all the other kids found it funny.

Then ensued an argument about who is gonna be the best man (Louis, of course), and Mary auto-claimed herself as the wedding planner. Then breakfast became too noisy, and Natasha told them all to get out of the kitchen when Warren seemed to be losing it at hearing the simple word ‘wedding’. (Seriously, he started blinking so fast, as if sending Morse Code… And his face was as red as a tomato. Louis is so not ready to propose. He doesn't want to die of stress so young.)

Louis is violently snapped out of his thoughts by the ballon kicking him in the rib. He immediately grimaces in pain, letting out a whine as he closes his eyes.

“Dan,” he groans, because even though he didn’t see which direction the ballon came from, it has to be him. 

When he manages to open his eyes, Dan has his little hands up in the air, an innocent grin on his face. Then he points at Jeanne. 

“Hey,” the younger girl immediately protests.

And so the two kids start their daily argument of the day while Louis and Nathan take that as the end of the game. They plop down to the ground, and Nathan watches Louis with big, questioning blue eyes.

"Why is War so nervous?”

Louis smiles at him and affectionately ruffles his hair. "Grown up business,” he simply replies, but it does the trick, because Nathan makes a face and pretends to gag. He pushes himself off the ground, and dares Daniel into participating in a wrestling tournament. 

******

The day after that, around two in the afternoon, Louis is laying on a sun chair next to Eliza's, just enjoying some quietness and bathing in the sun, when the sound of an incoming car gets his attention.

Louis sits upward just as a Range Rover pulls over, and a beaming smile makes his way onto his face when Harry gets out of the car, looking very good. He’s dressed in a mauve tank top, jean shorts, and white sandals that Louis recognizes as Adidas ones.

Instead of blurting out a random comment, or just overall embarrassing himself, Louis directs his attention to the car, letting out a whistle. (As if he was more impressed by the car than Harry.) “I didn't know you owned such a car.”

Harry gives him a dimpled smile and shakes his head with a gentle huff. "I wish! It's my dad's.” He nods at Louis' sister. "Hi, Eliza!"

She beams at him, standing besides Louis, ready to go.

Admittedly, when Louis made the mistake to mention going golfing with Harry, he hadn’t expected his whole family to startle at the news, as if Louis golfing was the shocking and oddest thing they’ve ever heard.

“You hate golf,” Eliza had huffed.

To which Mary had laughed and retorted, “Damn, you must really like that boy.” (Louis had, of course, strongly ignored her comment.)

So here is Louis, dressed in his best golfing clothes. (Honestly, just some short and white top, which he hopes will do). He half expected Harry to show up in tweed suits with plus fours, exposed woolen socks and thick-soled leather shoes. (Harry had laughed a bit at that, before reassuring him that there was no dress code, and it was just a simple, chill golf club at the resort.)

But eh, anyway… He doesn’t care. He is going to spend the day with his little sister, and Harry.

They’re going to golf.

Louis doesn't know how to golf.

This is going to be a disaster. 

******

Nineteen minutes later, and they’re at Wisp Resort.

The vacation place offers three huge golf courses, and Harry lets Louis and Eliza decide which one they want, although he seems to like the one named "Fantasy Valley Golf Course” best.

So of course, with an understanding exchanged glance at each other, Louis and Eliza choose that one, earning in return a surprised, delighted smile from Harry. Louis swears his emerald eyes shine brighter than ever at that moment. Not that he’s paying attention to Harry’s eyes, of course.

The Fantasy Valley Golf Course is 6,911 yards, and is designed around the contours at the base of Wisp ski slopes. Therefore, the trio has a breathtaking views of the green mountains. Now, Louis is no professional when it comes to golf courses, but the circuit seems in good condition, with a great layout, wide fairways and huge greens in excellent shapes, with flagsticks and holes everywhere.

It's a very sunny day, the weather is warm, and Eliza is already jumping with excitement as Harry explains the rules to Louis as best he can. It's not that complicated, Louis will admit it, and he thinks he understands most of it, trusting Harry and his sister to help him along the course. After all, he just has to throw the ball into a hole, right?

While Eliza is thoughtfully choosing her club, Harry is giving Louis some tips, claiming than “the more loft, the better.” Whatever that means.

"If you say so, Harold, honestly, they all look the same to me,” he says in amusement, examining one club with fake attention, before shrugging. 

Harry shakes his head with a fond smile and gives Louis a club made of wood with a wink.

Louis bites back a smile and shoves it carefully into his golf bag.

Eliza, apparently now satisfied with her choice, comes to join them. “We should hit the driving range before heading out onto the course, shouldn't we?" she proposes, directing her question to Harry particularly. She pops her gumdrop, laying twinkling eyes on her brother. "You know, for Lou,” she clarifies, as if Louis didn’t know already that he was an outsider to this world. (He hates the fact that she knows something he doesn't. It’s not his fault that he never was interested in golf… Ugh, why did he agree to this again!?)

Harry nods excitedly at Eliza, apparently finding this idea very good. His gentle gaze lands on Louis, and Louis forgets why he was internally whining. He can’t pretend to be mad, not when Styles is watching him like he is so, so happy to be here, ready to make Louis live the best experience ever.

Well, shit, Louis is _so_ fucked.

“Come here Lou,” the curly haired boy says joyfully, and Louis almost chokes on his saliva when he swallows. The nickname is back, back again. “I'll teach you the basics.”

Louis catches his sister biting her lips, either to hide a laugh, or just a smile. Either way, Louis pointedly tries to not look at her, while praying that Harry won’t notice her lack of subtlety.

Eliza wastes no time knocking some balls when they arrive at the driving range, while Harry happily shows Louis how to shoot. He shows him the right position in no time and as if he’s been doing this his whole life, and Louis doesn’t know why he is surprised. Harry has probably been golfing for a while now.

As he watches Harry place his feet on the ground, gripping his club firmly, Louis tilts his head, admiring him. (What? Harry can't see him after all, his back is facing Louis. He can allow himself this one little thing, can’t he?)

Louis shakes his head. He needs to get his act together. “How long have you been golfing?” he asks, hoping that the discussion would distract him at least.

The curly haired boy lifts his head to look straight ahead of him, probably judging the distance and trajectory. He swings slightly, answers casually, “Since I was 8,” before hitting the ball and sending it fly away. Louis has a hard time drifting his eyes from Harry’s behind to the actual scene unfolding. Right, golf.

God, he’s terrible. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and Harry turns towards him with a beam, opening his arms.

“See, it's easy! The weather is nice, not windy at all, so it won't affect our shots. It’s perfect!”

Eliza hums in agreement, and she places her ball before performing a perfect shot, just as Harry did. (Not that Louis would know, because he was busy admiring Harry's profile while the boy was watching his sister.)

Okay, fuck! He’s here to play golf! He better pay attention and get interested in the game, or else he’ll make a fool of himself.

“Come on, Lou,” Eliza encourages after her shot, turning to him with a smirk. "Time to practice your nonexistent golfing skills.”

Louis gives her a fake amused smile, but takes place on the range without a word. He needs to concentrate, come on. He can do this.

He tries to mirror what they both did, and he can feel Harry standing a few feet behind him.

“Make sure your grip fits your hand,” Harry informs him, helpful as ever.

Louis adjusts his hands, gripping the club firmly.

He's starting to focus, his tunnel vision narrowed down, staring at the flag.

Eliza interrupts his concentration with a, “I’m going to buy some snacks, I'll be right back.”

Louis closes his eyes and holds back a sigh. He looks over his shoulder and sees her proud smirk, and he totally knows she did this on purpose.

She nods at Harry with a raised eyebrow, and at that moment she looks so much like their mother, Louis wants to laugh. She is also just as sly. “I expect you to have taught him everything once I get back.”

And with that, she turns around, her long ponytail bouncing as she takes leave.

Louis turns his head to hide his smile from Harry, looking into the distance of the green course. He loves his sister.

He hears Harry chuckle and steps closer to him.

"Okay, so…

Harry shows Louis how to get him into a good setup, how to check the ball position and posture and swing all the way to a full finish. He points to the red flag, informing Louis this is the target he should aim for. (Louis would have guessed on his own, but he bites back a comment and smile by biting down his lips.)

Of course, there are a few instructors on the course, but Louis is glad to have Harry Styles as his mentor. Louis doesn’t want to be biased, but Harry is the finest of all.

It's just—

The boy seems totally in his element. While he shows Louis the basics, he shuffles every time a little closer, and Louis has to control himself not to lean onto him. He doesn't want to scare Harry away.

At some point Harry is so close that Louis totally misses his shot. (Maybe he should go ask an instructor to teach him instead, after all, they are golf professionals, and they won’t be _distracting_ …) But then, despite his failed attempt, Harry beams at Louis, and Louis feels warm and giddy, and he really doesn’t want another instructor.

Besides being a good teacher, Harry is also very patient. While Louis groans at each of his misses, Harry laughs, not mockingly, never mockingly, and nudges Louis’ shoulder, gently telling him, “Don’t get frustrated, it takes time, patience, and practice, that’s all.”

(And honestly, Louis knows golf is a game that requires a lot of patience, thank you very much, but patience is not his strong suit... But for Harry, he figures he can make an effort.)

When Eliza comes back to them (she _oddly_ took her time, but whatever), with different snakes in her hands for them, Harry steps back and Louis can finally breathe a little.

He is really, really, really, fucked.

They move to a pitch to start their course, and Louis expected to start the game right away, but instead Harry, being the serious and dedicated golf player that he is, starts stretching for at last two minutes. He must take Louis’ stare on him in as a sign of interrogation, because Harry laughs as he bents forward, fingers touching his toes.

"A full day of golf can provoke a great strain in your back later, trust me,” he simply justifies himself. When Louis glances at his sister, the latter is nodding seriously, and she promptly imitates Harry.

Louis purses his lips, hiding a laugh. He pretends to roll his eyes, and proceeds to extend his arms up (because as much as he hates stretching, he also recognizes that they’re the ‘professionals’ here, so he should take example on them). Then Harry has the good sense to put on sunscreen, and Louis and Eliza borrow his, because they totally forgot to bring theirs.

(It’s cute how Harry came prepared. Louis tries not to think too much about it.)

******

It turns out that the course’s difficulty is… higher than Louis had expected. All right, he knows he doesn’t have a lot of experience (not to say ‘not at all’) but he really thought golf was easy, that you just had to get your grip right, the good posture, swing right and everything.

But no. It’s more than that.

So while Louis laments on the difficulty of it all, he also admires Harry’s eased skills. Because of course the boy would simply be excellent at golfing. (He’s even better than Eliza.)

Truthfully, Louis wishes he could say he didn't spend the last ten minutes admiring Harry's slender body, but... That would be a lie. At several points, Louis had to mentally shake himself by the shoulders, clear his throat and look away. Unfortunately for him, Eliza caught his admiring and lingering gaze on Harry a few times, and at some point she even widened her eyes at him, silently telling him that he isn't being very discreet.

And seriously, what in the hell is happening to Louis?

So he tries to spend the rest of the resting time pouring all his frustrating feelings into his strokes, only hitting his sister once in the process of making his shots. (It was her fault, she was standing too close to him, okay?

Overall, they have fun. Louis spends the majority of the game yelling ‘FORE’ whenever someone is about to be hit by a ball. (Most of the times, they’re Louis’ balls.) And every time, Harry laughs boisterously. It does things to Louis, he doesn’t know what these things are, really, but he does feel the proud grin on his face every time he manages to draw a laugh from the boy. (Eliza rolls her eyes every time, probably seeing right through Louis’ game.)

At some point, when Harry is standing far away on the course, near the putting green and preparing his shot, Eliza shuffles closer to her brother. The latter notices her sly smirk, and he instantly knows she's going to make a remark about Harry.

"I feel like I'm third-wheeling.” 

He chokes on his saliva, having not really expected this. "What!? Why?” He widens his eyes at his sister, glancing at Harry briefly just to make sure that he is still out of earshot.

But Eliza doesn't answer him, only rolling her eyes and cheering when Harry pokes his ball inside the hole.

They spend the rest of the afternoon playing, and around six in the afternoon, when the sun is no longer shining as bright as ever, they finish their course and decide to go to the café Louis and Harry went last time with Will and his friends.

(To sum the whole thing up: Louis ended up being last, but he and Harry had found themselves having so many fit of laughters, so really, this torturing game was worth it.)

******

Harry drives Louis and Eliza back home right before dinner time comes. The girl hugs Harry goodbye, and thanks him heartedly for the cool day.

"It was my pleasure, Eli,” Harry replies with a smile, hugging her back. (Louis ignores the way his heart melt at the nickname.)

Eliza pulls away and glances at Louis briefly, before waving at Harry one last time, and then she enters the house, leaving her brother to bid Harry goodbye.

Louis looks down at his shoes, feeling suddenly unsure and shy. The surrounding around them is peaceful, the nature progressively falling into a slumber, the sun sitting down. It’s a total contrast to what is happening inside Louis. He feels like everything has fallen into a total frenzy.

When he finally composes himself, he looks up at Harry. The boy's face is painted in orange, just like that last time Harry and his brother dropped Louis off. His curls are a mess now, far from looking as his neat hairstyle of earlier. Still, he looks so good, very good. Louis feels a little bit overwhelmed.

And when he finally regains the capacity of talking, he offers Harry a bashful smile. "Thanks for today, Harry. I had a good time. _We_ had a good time.”

The corners of Harry’s mouth lift upward, blinding Louis with a huge smile on his face. It puts the glowing of the sunset rather pale in comparison. “It really was great,” Harry says softly, sweetly. His beam turns into a contented smile, but suddenly he seems… As shy as Louis feels right now. (At least, he isn't the only one affected, he thinks.)

“Erm, I was thinking…” Harry's voice seems hesitant, now, completely unsure. His eyes avert from Louis’ a second. “Would you like to go to the movies someday? Just... You, and me?” He doesn't meet Louis' eyes as he speaks the last part, instead his gaze directed on the lake on fire.

Louis’ breath inches at the question, and he takes him a few seconds to make sure he’s heard right.

Because… Harry is basically asking him out right now, isn’t he...?

"Yeah," Louis answers without hesitation, although his excited reply comes out as shaky as he feels right now. Still, a smile breaks his heated face. “I’d love to.”

Harry’s attention goes to him, looking like a surprised puppy. Louis can only giggle, actually _giggle_.

“Great!” Harry's expression regains confidence then, his eyes smiling too. “So… it's a date?” He pronounces the end like a question, like he wants to know if Louis is on the same page as him. Louis bites his lips, smiling shyly, profusely ignoring his cheeks heating up. They definitely seem to be on the same page, and Louis could jump. He wants to explode, unable to contain his joy. “It's a date.”

Harry’s smile, Louis would say, is then more blinding that when the sun is at midday. If Louis could snap a picture right now, he would put the photography next to the word ‘happiness’ in the dictionary. But eh, Louis can’t blame the boy. He feels the same.

“Let's say tomorrow night?” Harry proposes. "The showings in the evening are usually early, so we could have dinner later?"

Louis nods promptly. “Sounds great to me.” Harry could suggest redoing that whole parkour in the air they did at the resort last time, and Louis would agree in a heartbeat.

“Great,” Harry exhales, a grin on his face. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Harry then bites his lip, and Louis mirrors him, before remembering he should answer Harry.

"Yeah, see ya.”

Harry surprises him (once again) by dragging Louis into a hug. This time however, Louis is more prepared and quick to respond, wrapping Harry's waist with one arm and squeezing slightly.

When Harry pulls away, his face is still lit up by a warming and sweet smile. 

The younger boy waves one last before climbing into the car, and Louis wishes he could climb too, spending the rest of the evening with Harry.

But he figures he'll have all the time to do just that tomorrow night.

Louis drags himself to the house, cheeks hurting himself, and probably a bit red. They're certainly not red from the sun (because Louis had refused to put too much sun protection on.)

So is that what bliss feels like?

******

Dinner is a surprisingly calm affair. Louis and Eliza are asked about their day, and he is grateful that no one teases him about Harry. (Because it seems like almost everybody has caught up on his little crush. Yeah, Louis had accepted it as it is.)

Louis had managed to steer clear of his mother for the night, that is until he finds the woman after dinner, putting some nail polishes away, in a drawer. The woman had spent the last few minutes painting Erin’s little nails after Elizabeth had done hers, so obviously Erin wanted to copy her big sister.

When she spots him in the doorframe, a big smile makes its way onto her face, and she instantly grabs him by the arm, like an actual high school girl, waiting to hear all the gossips. She truly can be the worse. Louis loves her. She is his mother, sure, but Louis honestly considers her as his best friend.

After all, she has always been there for him. Through the ups and downs, through his baby steps, to his first words, hell, for his first poop even, for his first day of school, for his first fall out with his friend, for his first heartbroken love experience, through his sexuality orientation crisis… And she’s loved him, and supported him.

Louis feels so lucky to have her, because in spite of having so many kids to handle, she always makes sure to have time for everyone. Not once in his life did Louis feel alone. She says it’s her job, and that she will always love and cherish her kids.

Yeah, Louis loves his mother so much.

“Aw, my son Louis,” she sighs softly, eyeing him with recognition in her eyes. Louis arches an eyebrow, and for some reasons that makes her shake her head fondly. “I didn’t know you liked golf… But I guess once there’s a boy you like involved, you are allowed to have a change of heart, right?” she says conspiratorially.

Louis shakes his head with a huff, feeling his cheeks heating up. “He asked me out on a date today,” he blurts out, and Natasha's eyes widen, mouth opening slightly, before a pleased grin appears on her face. 

“What!? Harry Styles did?”

Louis can’t help but roll his eyes. “No, the Prince Henry of Wales did… Of course, Harry Styles!”

She gives him a deadpan look for about two seconds before her grin takes over her whole face. “This is great, Lou,” she tells him, tone oddly emotional.

Louis gives her an uncertain smile, feeling suddenly insecure. “You think so?”

And of course, being the mother that she is, she hears the lack of assurance in his tone. “Lou, yes, baby. Don't you worry about it, it's going to be great.” She wraps an arm around him, hand rubbing his arm. “Harry seems like a nice kid, and although I don't see you very often now because you tend to disappear with him—” Louis huffs at that, “—it pretty much confirms me that you like to spend time with him, and that you two get along.”

“We really do.” Louis confirms with a nod, smiling a little. “I... I like him, Mom,” he admits lowly, because it’s just simply the truth.

“And I'm sure he likes you too,” a voice chimes in, and Louis would usually be bothered that someone was eavesdropping their conversation, but when he notices it’s only Mary, he stays silent.

Mary is usually always spot on when it comes to this kind of things, so Louis is curious to hear what she has to say. Plus, besides his mom, Mary is usually helpful when he seeks out advice. In fact, she pretty much knows everything about Louis' relationships since Louis confided in her a lot.

And Louis was actually intending to ask her for advice about tomorrow night. Like, how should he dress, if he should opt for casual or more formal clothes. (After all they're just going to the theaters… But after that, they're having dinner? So like, what kind of dinner, at a small or fancy restaurant? Fast food? Who the hell knows? And fuck, Louis' brain is starting to overthink already.)

"Jeez, Louis, breathe,” Mary tells him, interrupting his panicked train of thoughts. She’s watching him with knitted eyebrows, lips pursed. “You're not going to pass out on us, are you?” 

Louis doesn’t even have the energy to roll his eyes. “No, don’t be silly.”

“Good,” Mary sighs in genuine relief. “We have enough stressed Tomlinsons on our hands.”

Natasha nods scarcely at her daughter's words, and Louis frowns, looking between the two women.

“What do you mean?”

"Oh, Warren went out to town with Emma,” Mary tells him, wiggling her eyebrows. “He's going to propose tonight.” She takes a look down at her watch. "I wonder how things are going.”

Louis' mouth opens in shock, at a loss of words. He didn’t know Warren was planning on doing it _tonight._ When he looks at his mother for confirmation, Natasha is already nodding, a grin from ear to ear.

Louis laughs incredulously, feeling genuinely happy (and nervous) for his brother. “I can't believe he's going to propose to her.”

He hopes Emma says yes. They’ve always made a great couple together, and she is a very nice young girl. Her family seems all right from what Louis has seen so far over the last two years. He’s just very glad his brother has finally found someone after all this time. He never had the easiest relationships with women.

Louis’ mom pretends to wipe her eyes, but Louis knows she must be feeling very overwhelmed and ecstatic. “I can't believe my first baby is getting married. And now my other baby—”, she shakes Louis gently by the shoulders, “—is going on a date.”

Louis bites down his lips to both contain a groan and his smile.

Mary laughs at her mother’s antic, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. “And one of your other babies got a piercing,” she exclaims with a fake enthusiasm, sending two thumbs-up in his mother’s direction, at which Natasha pretends to scowl, before joining Louis in laughing. She drags both her kids into her arms.

Mary lets out an indignant sound at that, but lets herself be hugged anyway, Louis finding himself sandwiched between the two women.

"You know,” he tries to say, his cheeks being squashed. “I love you both too, but please stop choking me. I’d like to live tomorrow.”

Natasha laughs tearily as Mary coos. "Awww, don't die before your rendezvous with your boyfriend?”

“He's not my boyfriend,” Louis quickly counters, making Mary smirk knowingly, as if she was waiting for that particular comment. 

“Yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week for the **Larry Date**! ;);)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis realizes he may be too far gone already, but honestly, it's not his fault. Harry is just that charming, outgoing, nice, and funny. He's quirky too, and Louis must roll his eyes at least ten times because of the stupid jokes Harry tells and thinks are funny, but since he's Harry, Louis indulges him.
> 
> In their own world, they don't even pay attention to others.
> 
> And Louis loves that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we finally have The Larry Date.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

In the morning, the Tomlinsons seem to be all wide awake when Louis rolls out of bed. Most of his younger siblings are still having breakfast with their parents seated at the table, even though they themselves are not eating anything. Louis is not surprised to see that Warren and Emma are not there. (Louis heard them come home around two in the morning last time, but Warren never made it to his bed, so Louis assumed he went to sleep (or did something else, then sleep) in Emma’s room.)

Louis greets everyone with a hug, wondering if everything went well. He's just finished putting some Nutella onto Nathan's toast when the two love birds appears in the doorway.

Instantly, all conversations around the table gradually cease, all heads turned to observe Warren and Emma with big intrusive eyes, waiting. (The Tomlinsons have never been known for being subtle.)

Emma is beautiful dark-skinned girl, standing 5' 10" tall. Her lank black hair is cascading over her slanted shoulders, hiding her small ears (Warren once admitted to Louis that it was his favorite feature on her. Weird.) Her smooth cheeks are tainted with pink as she looks between everyone in bashfulness, even though they’re both sporting a blissful smile. Louis notices their hands are hidden behind their back, and Louis guesses they're probably holding hands and…

And then Warren raises their entwined hands, a broad grin on his face, eyes sparkling with pure happiness. Louis barely catches the glint of a ring when Warren announces happily, “She said yes!”

Everyone starts shouting, applauding and cheering, Natasha squealing in delight as she stands up and runs to take them both in her arms. 

The whole room is filled with joy and love, and it's a splendid morning. 

(Louis hopes this whole lovey-dovey atmosphere will bring him luck for his date with Harry.)

******

Louis is going to flip out.

He feels so freaking nervous, and it’s a bit ridiculous because after all, it’s just like another ordinary day with Harry… But truthfully, it’s not. It is so much more - Louis’ legs are shaking, and he feels like he’s going to pass out.

He's been staring at himself for the past ten minutes in the mirror, rubbing his hands over his face so much, he could rival a tomato. The expression on his face is one of pure panic, and he’s tried everything to calm down, including doing an impromptus yoga session in the bathroom. (“I swear Louis, it’s relaxing and it really works,” Eliza had told him once. Yeah. Right.)

He jumps into the bath and takes the hottest shower he's ever had in his life. He takes time to carefully wash his hair, and he takes the opportunity to massage his scalp, just to relax himself. He read once that shiatsu self massage can be good, so under the warm water, he uses his knuckles to drum across the top of his head, doing light and rhythmic movements to soothe his anxiety.

By the time he is out of the shower and standing in front of his closet, he feels a bit better. But when he tries to find something to wear, nervousness rushes back. He lets himself flop down on his bed with an anguished groan, his back on the mattress as he stares at the ceiling.

A knock on the door startles him, and Louis sits upright. “Yes?” 

Mary's pops in around the door, looking at him with an affable smile. “May I?”

Louis nods, barely holding back his sigh of relief. Mary beams and gets in, closing the door behind her. She glances down at Louis’ different choices of clothes spread on Warren's bed with a thoughtful expression on. When she looks back at Louis, she giggles, apparently amused by the edgy look on his face.

“Need some help then?” she asks with malice, even though she very well knows the answer to that.

“Please,” Louis answers, wincing at the despair in his tone.

This time, Mary doesn’t laugh, and instead observes the clothes on the bed a few seconds more before turning towards Louis’ wardrobe, rummaging through it. “What are you two planning tonight?”

Louis stands up, joining her. “Erm, we're going to the cinema, then we’ll probably go eat somewhere. I don't know if it's a restaurant, or take-away, and I don't wanna be overdressed, so maybe I should go for casual–"

“Louis,” Mary cuts him off softly, turning towards him with arched eyebrows. “Breathe.”

He obliges and shakes his head, laughing nervously. “I don't know why I'm so nervous!”

 

His sister smiles at him as if she knows exactly what he’s going through. After all, she probably does. “It is normal to feel nervous.” She presents him one of his numerous black tops. “Here, put this on.”

Louis tries two different outfits before deciding on a black jean with a simple white top and vans. That's what Louis feels the most comfortable in, and he thinks he looks casual enough, but not too much. Then Mary decides to do her brother’s hair, passing a hand through it with a light product. So now his hair is slightly more tame to match his super slick style (Mary’s words, not his).

Louis inspects himself in the mirror for the thirteenth time. “You’re sure I look okay?”

"Okay?" Mary repeats after him, arching one eyebrow. “You look amazing, more like.” She smiles proudly, and Louis doesn't know if it’s because she’s proud of her investment or if it’s something else. “Harry has no reason not to like you.” More seriously, she adds, “And it’s not really the appearance that counts, Lou. If he doesn’t like you for who you are, then it’s his loss.”

Louis wants to hug his sister, but instead he sends her a bashful smile, feeling pleased.

Suddenly the door flies open, and their mother appears in the doorway with new fresh washed clothes in her hands. When she spots Louis, she gasps and totally freezes in the doorway, before quickly putting down the clothes on Daniel's bed.

“Oh my god,” she exclaims, grabbing Louis by the forearms. “Let me look at you!” She makes a gesture for Louis to twirl, and Louis does so with a roll of his eyes.

When he faces his mother again, she’s wearing the biggest smile ever, and, much to Louis’ embarrassment, there are tears in her eyes.

“You look fantastic, Boobear.”

Louis scrunches his nose at the nickname, but grins at the compliment. “Thanks, Mom. And thank you Mary, for helping.”

Mary mock salutes him with a pleased smirk. “It was my pleasure, bro.”

Louis' phone buzzes, and he hastily reaches for it, reading Harry's text message. (His heart may flip at the name of the boy.)

“He's here,” he announces, trying to sound casual but failing miserably. He hopes the two women don’t pick up on it. He pockets his phone and runs towards the mirror, making sure he looks presentable one last time before his mother hugs him and Mary tells him to have fun. 

“And no funny business,” Natasha yells after him when he exists the room. (He pretends he doesn't hear her, ignoring the heat rushing to his neck.)

As he's about to open the front door, he is obviously stopped by his younger siblings reunited in the living room.

“Where are you going like that?” Jeanne asks from the couch, and even Nathan and Daniel pauses their FIFA game to look over their shoulders.

“Nowhere,” he answers. And rapidly, he turns around, throwing a "gotta go, bye!" before closing the door after him. Mission succeeded.

As soon as he’s outside, he stops dead in his tracks. Harry is with none other than Tristen Tomlinson, the man standing in front of Harry with crossed arms. His back is facing Louis, and Louis glares at his father’s back.

Because fucking great!

He’s managed to avoid the interrogation of his siblings, but Harry couldn't escape his father.

Louis speedily strides towards them, announcing himself with a clear of his throat, although Harry already noticed him, if Harry’s smile was anything to go off of.

Tristen turns around, eyeing his son's outfit discreetly - but Louis knows his father, so he catches him in it - before he shoots Harry a hesitant but polite smile, clapping him on the shoulder. 

"Well then,” Tristen utters, in a voice that basically says, ‘I know you know what I was doing, but don’t worry, I went easy on him.’ He gives his son a grin. ”Have a good night, you two.”

And with his back facing Harry, he winks at Louis. (If Louis could melt, he’s pretty sure he would already be a puddle of embarrassment on the floor.)

When Tristen disappears into the house, Louis chuckles stiffly, throwing a sheepish smile at the boy. "Sorry he interrogated you.”

But Harry simply giggles, shaking his head. A dimple has made its appearance, and Louis takes that as a good sign. “Don’t worry, my dad would have done the same thing,” he reassures Louis, opening the passenger door for him. Louis beams at that, feeling reassured and totally relaxed. He doesn’t even remember why he was nervous in the first place.

And so he climbs in, ready to have a good night with the wonderful green-eyed boy that makes his heart melt whenever he looks at him.

******

They drive in a comfortable silence to the cinema, only commenting now and then about the music on the radio. At some point, Green Day is singing a song, and Louis can't help himself but sing loudly, immediately joined by Harry, who, Louis noticed, has a very good voice. Louis, because he’s Louis, attempts to exaggerate his voice at one point, singing awfully high, which earns him a fit of laughter from Harry.

Louis feels accomplished, and he spends the rest of the ride watching outside the window, a satisfied smile hidden behind his hand.

******

They arrive a few minutes later at the Garrett 8 Cinemas place, a small theater made entirely in bricks. They stand in a huge hall, very spacious and crème, with various paintings hung on the wall. Louis recognizes Marilyn Monroe and some other famous people, but he barely pays them attention. He is too aware of Harry’s presence as they’re queuing, standing close to each other.

The whole place in itself feels homey though, and it is a bit crowded but Louis isn’t too bothered by that. After all, it’s a Saturday, and because good movies are currently screening, Louis is not really surprised.

He and Harry spend a few seconds discussing what movie they should watch, and they decide to go for the newest movie that just came out today: "The Time Traveler's Wife". The bill shows a couple, and they have no idea what the story is about, apart from time traveling.

(And well… Since they both love romantic movies... It's a good choice for them.)

******

Louis may or may not be regretting their movie choice. Honestly, they did not sign up for this kind of pain. Yet here they are, watching a romantic drama that makes Louis feel so, so sad. He should have known better, since a quick check on the internet before the movie informed them that the film was based on Audrey Niffenegger's 2003 novel.

So Louis blames Audrey.

This movie —this story— is so heartbreaking. He almost cries during one scene, and he suspects Harry is tearing up as well, Louis isn’t sure since he can't quite see the boy’s face in the dark. Nevertheless, it's not all tears, because at some point Louis manages to break the whole heavy-hearted ambiance by making Harry laugh. (A guy was obnoxiously chewing his popcorn, and Louis simply yelled through his teeth, “Are you quite finished, pal?” But apparently it was hilarious to Harry.)

By the time they exit the room, movie all rolled up and with their broken hearts, Harry’s red eyes are a bit puffy, and Louis can’t hold back the coo leaving his mouth, nudging Harry's shoulder. “Aww, Harold cried.”

Harry averts his eyes, and Louis notices the faint blush on his cheeks. (Louis is pretty sure it’s because of Louis’ comment, and not the movie.) “Don't pretend like you weren’t moved. I heard you sniffle several times.”

Now it’s Louis’ turn to blush, thought he isn’t even ashamed of it. “All right, Curly, you got me there.”

Harry throws him a triumphant smile, and it’s so endearing that Louis almost slips from the sidewalk.

******

They decide to get some snacks, feeling rather hungry and thirsty. (“I think my body is dehydrated. I probably cried all the water out of my body,” Harry said. So if Harry wants water, water he'll get. Sorry, but Louis doesn't make the rules).

They keep chatting about the movie over their dinner, exchanging their opinions and then switching onto the matter of time travel. From that topic, they start discussing other movies, more specifically, sci-fi. Louis gasps so loud in the bar when Harry confesses that he’s never watched Star Wars. At his sign of astonishment, every single person present in the room may or may not have turned their head to look at them questioningly. It was fun, especially when Harry ducked his head and tried to muffle a giggle.

During their whole conversation, Louis feels like they are in a bubble. The bar isn't crowded, so it's quite easy to get lost in a conversation, especially when you're talking to Harry Styles.

Harry is easy to talk to, and Louis will never admit it aloud, but he loves listening to Harry. The boy could be rumbling about the silliest things, or he could launch into a philosophical matter, and Louis would drink in every word pouring out of him.

Louis realizes he may be too far gone already, but honestly, it's not his fault. Harry is just that charming, outgoing, nice, and funny. He's quirky too, and Louis must roll his eyes at least ten times because of the stupid jokes Harry tells and thinks are funny, but since he's Harry, Louis indulges him. 

In their own world, they don't even pay attention to others.

And Louis loves that.

******

The final step to their date, it seems, is a little park near the bar they were at. Since Louis doesn't drive, he allows himself to sip on a beer, while Harry is content with his soda. They sit by the small lake, the whole place vaguely illuminated by a few street lamps. The grass is nice under the touch, Louis running his fingers through it. 

"Tonight was nice," says Harry next to him with a content sigh, raising his hand to take a sip of his soda.

They’re sitting together, enjoying the quietness of the night and the peaceful atmosphere that the park has to offer at that time of the night.

Louis hums, briefly checking the time, noting it's not even that late. "Do you want to go back now or...?"

Harry looks at him, shaking his head. "I don't mind staying here and talking a bit.”

Talking, okay, yeah, all right. Louis can do that. (His mind is starting to overthink already. Not good.)

"Shall we do a game?" he asks. He really doesn't know why he’s asked that, probably because he has no filter and because his brain thought it was a good idea. And he just… Doesn’t know what to do. Harry is making him nervous again. He wonders if he has the same effect on Harry…? But when Louis looks at the boy’s profile, he sees anything but stress. Harry looks calm, collected, and completely unaware of Louis’ inner feelings.

Harry raises an eyebrow at Louis’ suggestion, promptly nodding with a smile. “Yeah, why not. What sort of game?”

Louis opens his mouth, his eyes flickering over their drinks. "Well, since we both have something to drink...” He tries to think of a nice drinking game, his brain working a bit slow under Harry’s mesmerizing stare. "Why not the 2 lies, one truth?"

Harry chuckles a little at that. “Isn’t it Two Truths And A Lie?”

Louis thought it was ‘Two Lies and One Truth’. “Uh, I know the real game is the other way around, but I just figured I’d mix it up a bit.”

Harry smirks, as if he knows Louis actually totally mixed it up. Still, he seems to indulge Louis. “Sure then,” he says, shaking his head in agreement. He starts sitting crossed-legs, facing Louis. The latter can't help but smile, and duplicates the position.

“Okay,” Louis says, his fingers playing with his drink as he bites his lips. “You go first, Harold.”

Harry indulges him with a gleeful smile, before racking his brains to find something to say.

While Harry thinks, Louis notices, he tends to look into the void, eyes and mind losing themselves in thought. He also does this cute thing with his lips, a sort of mid-pout, and it's honestly so endearing…

Okay, Louis needs to stop. Maybe he should drown himself in the nearby lake.

“Okay,” Harry exclaims, looking back at Louis with a grin. Louis blinks, focusing his attention back on the discussion. Right. The game. “I attended a school called 'Happy Day’,” Harry starts saying, raising one finger in the air. “I once wore two pairs of pants under my trousers and only became aware of it when I went to the loo,” he stops himself with a smile when Louis starts laughing. “And I ... I once ate a crayon and pooped it out later.” 

Louis cackles then, making a disgusting sound. “God, Harold, you're gross.”

Harry shrugs and raises his hands in defense, smiling slyly. “You don't even know if it's true.”

Louis shakes his head, trying to control his laughter. His cheeks are already starting to hurt. “Well, for your sake, I hope it's not. Okay, I'll go for... The second option is the truth.” 

"The two pants part?" Harry quizzes, and Louis nods, although growing suspicious because of Harry’s smile screaming victory already.

“Yeah…”

Harry shakes his head, a satisfied and victorious smile spreading on his face. "Nope, it was a lie.”

Louis’ eyes widen in apprehension. "Please, don't tell me it's the third one.”

Harry giggles at Louis’ scandalized expression, apparently completely enjoying this. "Nope, the truth was that I attended a school called 'Happy Day'.” 

Louis pretends to appear unimpressed. “That's it?” He shakes his head with a smile, arching an eyebrow. “Lame. But cool name though. Happy days!” He takes a sip of his beer, and realizes how silly this drinking game is. Harry is sipping soda, and Louis is going slow on his beEr. But still, it’s a nice way to get to know Harry a little more. So Louis won’t object to that.

He sits upright, getting ready. “Okay, my turn!” Harry smiles widely, giving him his full attention. He’s sitting cross-legged, holding his head in his hands with his elbows propped on his knees. Louis only notices now that they're sitting quite close to each other.

Oh, and under the moonlight, Harry is very pretty. There's something about him… Like, the usual brightness of his emerald eyes look darker in the night, but still as mesmerizing. Then there is his nice and open face, his constant dimpled smile… There isn’t only his appearance, no, Louis loves how funny Harry is, and how they get along so well. Louis is really glad they’ve found each other this summer. He really loves spending time with him. 

"I like spending time with you," he blurts out, and when he realizes what he’s just said, he mentally pinches himself.

Harry blinks in response, before a slow grin rewards Louis’ unexpected words. “Well… I hope this is the true statement, because otherwise I don't know how to take it.”

Louis chuckles awkwardly, looking away. Suddenly the lake seems very interesting. He wonders if there are ducks in there. He also wonders if he should drown himself before embarrassing himself more.

Seriously, what is this boy doing to him, for fuck's sake.

“Erm, no, that wasn't part of the game. I mean! Yes, it's a true statement. I–" He stops talking, holding back the frustrated groan that he wants to give. He must be furiously blushing, but he's comforted in the fact that he isn’t alone when he glances at Harry, and he notices the boy is slightly blushing too. (It can't be the alcohol, after all, he's not drinking any.)

"I like spending time with you, too, Louis," Harry answers with a demure smile.

They stare a few seconds at each other, in which Louis starts maltreating his lips by biting them. “Cool,” he says eventually, through his big smile, Harry having one similar on his face.

They return to their game after that little confession, and the atmosphere goes back to jovial and easygoing.

Louis learns that Harry once believed that his cousin Peter was really Spiderman, and the thought of little Harry asking his cousin to throw spiderwebs (thanks to some little gadget they used to sell at the malls) has Louis giggling. In contrast to Harry’s cute stories, Louis’ anecdotes are a bit more saucy, and also gross. Like that time he once had a blowjob in his high school, and Harry pretends to be shocked but really, Louis has started to figure the boy out. He’s sure Harry isn’t that innocent, even though his angelic face can be misleading.

What used to be a game of discerning two lies among one truth turns somehow into a game of just confessions. At some point, the game takes an unexpected turn, and it might be because of Louis’ fault. Or, you know, Louis blames it on the booze.

“Okay, seriously Harold,” Louis manages to say after laughing for five minutes straight. Harry had just finished telling him that one time he cried his eyes out as a little boy because he didn't want to be carried in his aunt's arms because she had ‘huge boobs’. “This isn't a problem now, I'm sure.”

Harry’s face is as red as a tomato, but Louis will put that on the account of their fits of laughter. Harry shrugs with a slight grimace at Louis’ comment. “I mean, I like girls, but boobs aren't their main trait. It’s really… not that important.” 

Louis waves his beer at him, fixing his eyes somewhere on the grass around them. He’s finished it a few minutes ago, and he wouldn’t mind more. “Fair point. I like dicks better though.” He tried to mumble his last words, but he's quite tipsy, and sharing this about him makes him feel a bit better. After all, he’s done hiding. He did that for a long time already.

There's a silence stretching, and Louis dares to look at Harry. The boy has his head tilted, observing Louis in silence with a genuine open curiosity, the corner of his lips lifter upwards. And he's still very much red in the face. “Have you—” He stops himself then, bottom lip suddenly caught between his teeth.

It’s Louis’ turn to tilt his head. ”Have I, what, Harold?” he inquires, voice tripping with friskiness. He guesses it's probably going to be a sex-related question. This is getting interesting.

Harry takes a deep breath, and he must take Louis’ teasing tone as a form of encouragement, because he finally asks the question. “Well, earlier you mentioned blowjobs, and I'm sure, with your good-looking physical appearance, that you—”

Louis doesn’t even bite his lips to contain his grin. “Are you calling me pretty, Curly?”

Louis is pretty positive the redness on Harry’s face is not due to laughter, or the coldness (not that’s it’s actually cold) around them. “I would be a fool not to notice it, because of course you’re pretty, Louis.” And it's funny, how Harry can be so bashful about sex, but so blunt and straightforward with compliments? Louis knows some people who would not, for the life of them, dare to compliment someone they like, fearing rejection. (Not that Louis is assuming Harry likes him, although he does hope so.) But Harry is just that honest, because when someone is beautiful, you just tell them, right? You’ll never know how it will make someone happy, or more confident. It can make their day sometimes. So yeah, it’s always nice to hear this kind of things. Especially when the complement comes from Harry Styles himself. (And whom Louis may or may not be falling for.)

Louis’ eyes fall on the beer he put on the ground, his fingers playing with the bottle. “Thank you,” he answers softly, lifting his eyes to look Harry. "You are pretty too, you know.”

Harry's grin Louis gets in response is wonderful. Harry is wonderful. “Thank you.”

“So...” Louis prompts slowly, not sure how to approach the subject Harry wanted to tackle on. “Did you wanna know if I had sex?” He ignores the fire on his neck. (Hey, he never said he didn’t get sometimes coy about it.)

Harry seems to be glowing red now. But he still nods, before quickly adding, “Of course, it's okay for you not to say anything, I mean it's kinda private, so—”

Louis cuts him off by raising his hand, letting out a small chuckle. "I don't mind telling, it's alright.” Harry is just so cute. “Yeah, I did,” he says simply. He hesitates, before asking, "What about you?" 

Harry bites his lips, nodding slowly. “It was nice. She was nice.” So, it seems like Harry seems to be swinging both ways. “I don’t actually like labels,” Harry confesses with a shy shrug. “I just think... Love is love, you know? No matter what the gender is. You could very well be a woman and always be attracted to men, until you find someone and, oops, it's a woman. So what? If it's your soulmate, go for it.”

Louis tilts his head at that, watching Harry’s profile with something warm twirling in his stomach. He can’t quite put his finger on it. They switched position during their truth game, and they're now laying down on the ground, watching the stars in the sky. The sky is clear as ever, and the stars can be seen for once, shining bright. It's nice to be able to see them. That’s what Louis likes the most about this place, the fact that they’re far enough from the big cities and can enjoy the gifts that the nature has to offer. There is still no one else but the two boys in the park, and it's probably getting very late, but right now, in the middle of the night in that city, with a wonderful kind boy by his side, Louis feels content.

“You believe in soulmates?”

Harry drifts his eyes from the sky, turning his head to look at Louis, a small shy smile appearing on his lips. “I know it's stupid—”

"Not stupid," Louis interrupts, blinking at Harry before smiling. “I am a firm believer in fate.”

Harry grins at that. "Really?"

“Yep. I'm the guy whose favorite TV show is One Tree Hill, remember?”

A loud chuckle escapes Harry’s mouth at that, crinkling appearing by his twinkling eyes. Louis hadn't noticed before, but their faces are quite close. Harry must notice it too, because his laugh audibly dies down his throat, and he stares into Louis’ eyes with an opened mouth, waiting for something. Anything.

"You know," Louis starts slowly, licking his lips. "This would be the perfect and romantic moment to kiss.” He honestly doesn't know if he can throw that excuse on the beer, but fuck that, because Harry actually beams and his eyes are suddenly on Louis' lips. 

"I agree...” the boy whispers.

Is it even okay to kiss on the first date?

Well, fuck that as well.

Their heads lean closer, and suddenly their mouths find each other, lips instantly slotting together perfectly like they were made for each other. (Blame this sappiness on the Louis’ drunken state.)

Unlike Louis, Harry tastes like the soda he had earlier, mixed with what Louis recognizes as mint. (What the hell, does Harry have  freaking chewing-gum in his mouth? When did he even take one, and why didn't he offer any to Louis? He wants a refund.

But what Louis notices the most is that Harry's lips are incredibly, and pleasantly soft. Louis likes that a lot, so he parts his lips, the invitation on the tip of his tongue. Literally. Harry accepts it, allowing their tongues to meet, shyly first, but then more confidently, which brings them both to move their position a bit, one of Harry's arms wrapping around Louis' waist in an automatic movement, but it feels so familiar, so… right…

When Harry draws Louis closer, so close, Louis loses the ability to breathe, and he needs to take a breath already, so he can’t help but gasp against Harry’s mouth. Their mouths only separate a few seconds before Louis is on Harry’s dewy lips again. His elbows are starting to hurt because he’s been resting on them while hovering above Harry, but he doesn’t care. It’s all worth it.

But then the need to breath must be too strong for Harry, because it’s his turn to let out a shaky breath against Louis’ lips, and they break the kiss for good this time, allowing their body to reclaim some oxygen.

Louis is left staring down at Harry in a complete daze, and he is vaguely (utterly) aware of the fact that he’s plastered against Harry's warm body, Harry’s hips connected with Louis’ stomach.

"That was...” Harry starts hesitantly, more because of his pants than embarrassment or anything. Louis is sure of that, because Harry is smiling wide, an expression of satisfaction on his face. "That was nice.” His dimples are both out, and Louis likes the fact that Harry is always smiling openly hard for him. His green eyes are taking in Louis' face, his pupils are dilated and he licks his puffy red lips with difficulty. Louis did that to him.

And he wishes he could do that again, and again, and again… But… It’s getting late.

“Yeah, that was nice,” he repeats after Harry, totally aware of the audible smile through his tone. “And, um, we probably should head home now...” It sounds plainly reluctant, even to Louis' ears. Harry blinks at him, and then jumps on Louis’ mouth again, and Louis immediately responds, pressing their mouths harder, breathing in through his nose and drinking in the kiss.

They probably make out for a solid ten minutes, before Louis, being the responsible person that he is, pulls away, albeit reluctantly, and announces they should _really_ go now, because it's late and he isn't sure they're allowed to put on a show in a public area (although technically, there is no public to watch right now).

With one last peck, Harry eventually agrees and they both stand up, Louis helping Harry to stand up by pulling on his hands. He gets a good look at Harry. His curly hair is completely chaotic, and his pink lips are more than swollen. Louis wishes he could find a better word, but he can’t. Harry is truly a sight for sore eyes.

And Harry must notice Louis is staring, because he blushes (if it's even possible, because his whole face is already flushed) and he tugs on Louis’ hands, guiding them to the exit of the park.

Tonight was just the best date ever, and Louis made sure to let Harry know. (With a hickey on Harry's neck. Harry protested, not wanting to attract his family's attention because, “Louis seriously, how am I going to hide this when I'm wearing my swim trunks?”, but if the pleasured moan he let out was anything to go by, he wasn't really mad at Louis.)

When they do have to part ways, standing in front of Louis' house at three in the morning, they kiss for ten minutes before saying their goodbyes.

Louis falls asleep to all these scenarios of the night, lips still tickling and heart full of something close to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next week for the aftermath of The Larry Date... ;);)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ahh, summer love," Tristen sighs with a contemplative voice, looking in the distance. "I remember those.”
> 
> Louis huffs a snort despite the blood rushing to his cheeks. "It's not love," he denies with a shrug. He doesn’t finish the sentence by, ‘just a crush’, but his father still hears it.
> 
> "So you like him?" the man asks, nudging his son’s shoulder playfully. He looks like a kid, fishing for gossip. It’s both annoying and hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO we're HALFWAY through the fic already... I hope you guys are enjoying it. :)
> 
> In this chapter, Louis is asked a lot about his boy(friend) and he comes to a realisation...
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

Unsurprisingly, Louis sleeps in the next day.

When he wakes up and grabs his phone, his lock screen tells him it's currently 12:31pm. He glances around the room to see that both Warren and Nathan's unmade beds are empty, and so is the room. After a quick round in the bathroom, Louis receives a text message from Harry. Immediately, he grins to himself as he opens it. 

**From: Harry S**

**Wanna come to mine today? :)**

**To: Harry S**

**I'd love to ! :) Just let me eat quickly and I'll be there !**

**From: Harry S**

**Okay :D**

On his way downstairs, Louis runs into his sister, Mary, who instantly gives him a sly smile when he murmurs a weak ‘good morning’. (Louis prefers not to dwell on her expression.)

When he arrives in the kitchen, Eliza is in the middle of the preparation of a salad, while Ella, Jeanne, and Elizabeth are helping her making lunch. They all look up when Louis enters, stopping their discussion. The four pairs of eyes make him nervous for some reason. He knew he hadn’t done anything wrong...

"Morning," he carefully says to them, ruffling the hair on the closest sister’s head to him, which happens to be Elizabeth.

“More like afternoon,” she retorts with a snort, smirking at him. “Did you have fun last night with your boyfriend?”

Louis almost chokes on his saliva, but he plays it cool by masking his cough in his hand, turning around to grab the box of cereal, still lingering on the kitchen table. "I had fun with my friend, yes.”

He hears Eliza snort behind his back, mumbling something that awfully sounds like, “‘Friend’, right”, and Louis turns to discreetly glare at her. He doesn't need his sister to bring their youngest sisters in her twisted teasing game about his love life. (Louis is the only one allowed to tease his sisters, not the other way around, okay? Besides, Jeanne and Elizabeth are too young, okay? They're like, only 12 and 11 years old. They can't even have boys right now in their life. Nope, Louis won't allow it.)

He sits at the table after finding a bowl in one of the cupboards. “Where's Mum?” he asks around his spoon.

“She went on a morning stroll with Ren and Erin," Jeanne answers him, chopping an egg into quarters. “She’ll probably be back soon.”

Eliza puts the eggs into in a medium bowl while Beth and Ella add and mix different ingredients, supervised by their big sister. Eliza is the pro of making salads.

Louis is done with his bowl of cereal in a few minutes, and he feels Ella eye him critically when he goes to put the bowl into the sink. “You should eat more to have some strength for today,” she tells him, her blue eyes narrowed to slits.

Louis laughs at the random comment. “And why is that, mom?”

“For the hiking,” Beth chimes in, sounding way too excited.

Louis freezes on the spot, eyes going between all his sisters. “The… hiking?”

Eliza takes too long to answer him, adding some mayonnaise into the plate. “Did you forget you and the boys have a hiking planned this afternoon?”

Louis only stares blankly at her in response. Then, “Me… and… the boys?”

Jeanne sighs dramatically at her brother, shaking her head as if totally done with his antics. “Yes, you and these other boys who happen to be your brothers? You know, Daniel, Nate and Ren? And dad's coming, of course he is. Oh, and Warren is excused, he’s spending time with his fiancée,” she adds that bit with a pensive gaze and dopey smile on her face.

Louis tries to remember when he, his brothers and his dad decided to go on hiking. He honestly doesn't recall. And he hates hiking. "When did I agree to this?" he asks to no one in particular, dropping his head on the kitchen counter with a moan.

Beth pats him on the back. "You don't really have a say in the matter, you know that. Hiking is sacred.”

He lifts his head with difficulty. "But I had plans with—“ He stops himself when he sees the curious and knowing looks from his sisters. "Never mind, bye.” And he leaves the kitchen, hearing his sisters giggle behind his back.

He hates them. (Not really.)

******

**To: Harry S**

**Can't come today, family duty (hiking UGH) and tonight's game night. See you tomorrow, I hope?**

**From: Harry S**

**Oh sure :) Have fun today! I’ll definitely see you tomorrow**

Honestly, it's ridiculous. Louis and Harry aren't even far away, and yet Louis can't even go see him because he’s stuck with his brothers and father for a hiking session.

Why is life enjoying making Louis suffer like this?

******

“Have I mentioned that I hate hiking?” Louis says as he ties his shoes.

“Only twice," answers Nathan with a smirk, not standing quite still on his feet. He's the only one properly excited over the idea of hiking. He had made sure at least ten times that his back-bag was fully equipped, as if he was going on a true hiking adventure. (Maybe in his head, he was. For Louis, it was just torture.)

Don't get him wrong, he loves spending time with his brothers and dad, but _hiking, really?_

"I am so jealous of Warren," Louis mumbles. 

His dad comes behind the couch Louis is standing on, clapping two hands on his boy’s shoulders with a tight smile. "So...” Oh, no. Louis knows that tone and look. “Did you have a good time with Harry Styles?"

Louis hides his self-consciousness by bowing down his head, pretending to check if his laces are done right. (He’s not a kid, he knows how to lace his shoes, of course they're done right. But he wants to avoid his father's scrutinizing gaze.)

"Yeah, it was alright," he only replies, opting to escape by jogging towards the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle. His dad gets the message, and doesn't push it.

But that is without counting on his sister's intervention.

"I think Louis' in love," sings-songs Jeanne, who's leaning against the couch, watching her brothers getting ready. She gives a sly smile when Louis discreetly flips her off, but his father doesn't miss it.

He shoots Louis a reprimanding look, and the latter drops his hand and purses his lips, giving his dad an innocent smile.

This afternoon is going to be promising.

******

Twenty two minutes into their trail, and Louis and his family are finally taking a break, to Louis' greatest pleasure. He is _exhausted._ He hates hiking, has he mentioned that already?

"All right, kids, break time,” Tristen announces as they stop at in a nice little place in the forest. Louis spots a tree trunk and immediately sits down, his father following suit. It feels good to rest his behind, and giving a rest to his legs as well. Nathan and Daniel choose _not_ to rest, obviously, and instead decide that poking with a stick an ant-hill they found behind a bush is the most entertaining thing ever. 

As Louis takes out his water bottle from his bag, he wonders what Harry is doing. The boy sent a picture earlier; a picture of his neck. Apparently, he thought it was funny to update Louis of the evolution of his love bite. (Louis may have choked and coughed for several minutes before he found the ability to breathe again.) Harry had also sent pictures of him applying make-up to hide the mark, and Louis was honestly done with this boy, but boy, does he like him.

“Ren,” his father calls out in alert, startling Louis a little. “Do not eat that ant.” Ren makes a sad face at their father’s warning, but crouches to put down the ant.

During the whole trail, Tristen and Louis had to manage the three kids, who apparently must have drunk some sort of special milk this morning, because they are way too excited for Louis' liking today. They’re truly exhausting. (Thank God, his father always has a way to contain the kids, and he may or may not have blackmailed them. If they behave, they are going to the nature center afterwards. It’s calmed the boys down a bit.)

Tristen shakes his head at his little boy, a fond exasperated smile on his face. He glances at Louis, who had taken the momentary distraction to reply to one of Harry's texts. He knows his father's curious eyes have spotted the name on the screen, and Louis rolls his eyes when his dad arches an eyebrow in interest.

"Ahh, summer love," Tristen sighs with a contemplative voice, looking in the distance. "I remember those.”

Louis huffs a snort despite the blood rushing to his cheeks. "It's not love," he denies with a shrug. He doesn’t finish the sentence by, ‘just a crush’, but his father still hears it.

"So you like him?" the man asks, nudging his son’s shoulder playfully. He looks like a kid, fishing for gossip. It’s both annoying and hilarious.

One thing Louis really loves about his father is how easy it is to talk to him. And that's something he is very grateful of, because before Louis came out, the thing that scared him the most was his parents’ reaction. He honestly didn't know where he would be right now in his life if his parents and family hadn't accepted him. He remembers crying in his mother's arms and the woman comforting him and kissing him. He remembers thanking his father for accepting him.

Louis will always remember his father's response: "You don't have to thank me for accepting you. You are my son, and I love you. I will always love you, no matter what. It doesn't matter who you love. You could fall in love with a turtle and I wouldn't care. Okay, maybe in this case I would,” and it was just great, Louis had never felt so accepted.

He knew he is lucky, because some people don't have the privilege of having such supporting parents. He hopes that these people find some other people: friends, acquaintances or associations. Nobody should ever feel like shit for loving someone else, whether they’re the same gender or not. And no one should feel lonely for being who they really are. That’s why Louis created a blog a while back, to help whoever needed to confide in. He hasn’t checked since he’s been on vacation, so he reminds himself to do it once he gets back home.

"Yes," Louis finally answers his dad with a tiny smile. "I like him. He's nice.”

Tristen hesitates before asking, "Do you think you'll stay in touch?"

This time, it's Louis who hesitates. He honestly hasn't thought of that... Of what would happen after summer. He hasn't thought of anything at all, to be honest. They just had a date, and they kissed, and they seem to like each other, yeah. Their relationship is probably going to be a summer thing, but after? Louis doesn't know, and it's too soon for him to think of that kind of things.

So he only shrugs, inhaling deeply. "I don't know, but I'd like to, I guess.” 

"Ewww, dad,” Nathan shrieks, jumping towards the pair on one foot, a dejected face on. "I stepped in shit," he declares with a pout.

Tristen doesn’t even reprimand Nate for his language, instead exchanging a look with Louis before bursting out laughing, immediately followed by Daniel and Ren.

Nathan spends the rest of the trail sulking, though the whole shit issue is quickly forgotten when they arrive at the nature center and spend the rest of the afternoon at the beach, each of the boys with an ice cream in their hands.

Overall, Louis had a great day, and even though his father’s question has brought a lot of questions to Louis, he swears himself to just enjoy the moment with Harry.

After that, what will happen? Well, only the future holds the answer to that question.

Right now, Louis is just content to text Harry with the soothing sound of the waves in the background.

******

That night, the game party will apparently be without Louis' parents. 

When Louis finally manages to have access to the shower (Nathan always takes forever), he overhears his mother talking to Mary in the master bedroom on his way to the bathroom.

“You’re sure you don’t mind me borrowing this blazer of yours, darling?”

“Of course not, Mom,” Mary reassures with a wave of her hand.

"You're going out tonight?" Louis asks, leaning against the doorway, and visibly surprising the two women who jump at his sudden appearance.

“Louis,” Mary chastises with a grimace. “Don’t creep on us like that.”

“Sorry,” he giggles at his sister, eyeing his mother. The woman is standing before the mirror on the front door of the closet, visibly pondering whether the jacket looks good on her or not.

“Yes, we’re going out,” she answers her son, glancing at him with a smile. “Mary gave us the free night,” she beams. “I think Warren and Emma are going out, too.”

Louis nods while Mary grins at him. “As you may have come to the conclusion by now, tonight I am in charge, kiddo.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Aren't you always?”

Mary's left corner of the mouth twitches upward. “You got it. Oh, by the way…” She winks at Louis, meaning nothing good. “I spent the afternoon with Erica. Imagine our surprise when her brother Harry came into her room to ask for makeup.” 

Louis furrows his eyebrows, not sure where his sister is going with this. “Really…?”

“Mm-hmm.” Damn Mary and her sly grins that say everything. Louis hates her. Thankfully, his sister doesn’t add anything more. She doesn’t mention the thing on Harry’s neck that she most likely saw.

Louis feels like he is going to melt with how hot his cheeks feel right now.

Natasha, too distracted with her contemplation in the mirror, hasn’t caught any implication from the conversation, and blurts out to Mary, “So what if the boy wants to wear makeup? Let him be.”

Louis smiles, loving his mother for being so damn amazing. “Anyway, gotta take a shower before someone else monopolizes the bathroom.” To his mom he says, “If I don't see you before you leave, have a great night!”

Natasha turns to him, blowing him a kiss. “Thanks, darling.”

When Louis is about to enter the shower, he sends a quick text to Harry.

**To: Harry S**

**So you didn't tell me you got caught by your sister and mine today ;)**

To Louis' surprise, he receives a picture of Harry pouting and shrugging for the show, the text only saying a single word.

**Oops?**

Louis can't stop smiling the whole way through his shower.

******

The game night becomes a pillow fight after only fifteen minutes into the board game.

It wasn't the goal, of course. They were playing in relative calmness (as calm as it can be with five young children among Louis' eight siblings), when Nathan thought it was a good idea to tease little ten-year-old Ren about his favorite childhood blanket.

"Nathan," Louis warns when he sees his brother drawing on Ren's blanket. The little boy was sucking his thumb (an awful habit he still hasn't let go of), but when he notices his brother bothering him, he frowns at him and whines. Unfortunately, his whining only makes Nathan tease him even more, smirking and taking off the blanket from Ren's lap.

_Oh no, here we go,_ Louis thinks.

"Neeeeeh!!" Ren whimpers. "Stop badgering me!" Louis doesn’t even know where his little brother learned that word. Ren throws a desperate look at Mary, who immediately takes the blanket from Nathan's hands with a glare and gives it back to Ren. The little boy promptly resumes sucking his thumb again, satisfied to have recovered his blanket. Nathan doesn't find it fun, because he only huffs and rolls his eyes.

You'd think that would be the end of it, but no. Louis is in the middle of writing a text to Harry, so he doesn't see it when it happens.

Daniel leans in and whispers something in Ren's ear, and suddenly the little boy grabs a pillow and throws it right at Nathan's face.

Everyone freezes.

Louis lifts his eyes from his phone, looking over his siblings with an arched eyebrow. And then everything goes downhill.

Ten minutes later and the living room is a total mess, pillows everywhere and two broken glasses on the table. Jeanne almost cuts herself picking a piece of glass, and it's the cue for Mary to be the responsible adult and send everyone upstairs while she, Eliza and Louis clean up the mess left behind.

Eliza and Louis are still giggling though, with the girl throwing one last pillow at Louis who was texting Harry (again). "Can you let go of your phone for one goddamn second, Boo?" Eliza teases him. "Your boyfriend won't go anywhere!"

At that, even Mary drops cleaning duty for a second, glancing at Louis with an annoyingly superior smile. "Oh yes, that's right! Louis is enamored.”

Louis huffs a snort, rolling his eyes as he finishes cleaning up the broken glasses. "Bullshit.” 

"It's true," Eliza supports. ”He’s completely smitten with Styles.” She looks at her sister with an fake exasperated look. "You should have seen him when we went to Wisp Resort. I felt like I was third-wheeling.” 

Mary’ boisterous laugh resonates between the walls of the living room.

"Give me a break!" Louis shoots back, but he can't help the smile forming on his lips. He hides it by turning his back to his sisters, throwing away the broken pieces into the bin.

"So what's up with you two?" inquires Mary as soon as he makes the mistake of joining them into the living room again. "Are you two like, flirting? Dating for the summer...?" she inquires, plopping down on the couch. Eliza snuggles with her, and Mary throws an arm around her sister, smiling and waiting for Louis’ reply.

The latter sits in the opposite couch, crossed-legs. He shrugs, a bashful smile on his face. "I don't know yet. We just...” Okay, should he say what happened at their date or are they going to tease him even more? No, no he won't say anything. He knows his sisters.

Thankfully, he’s saved by making any stupid decisions when the front door opens, Tristen and Natasha Tomlinson appearing into the house.

"Mom, Dad! You're here already,” exclaims Mary in surprise, checking her watch with knitted eyebrows.

"Yeah, the party wasn't that fun," Tristen mumbles, his face somber. He looks like his favorite soccer team just lost a match.

Natasha rolls her eyes next to her husband. "Quit being a child, Tristen.”

"What happened, Dad? You seem upset," notes Eliza. He does seem upset. His face is a bit red, he’s visibly scowling and seems quite agitated.

Tristen glances at his three kids before shrugging, giving them a small smile. "No big deal.” He kisses his wife on her cheek, waving at his children. "I'm gonna sleep, goodnight kids!” Louis knows their father just wanted to save them the trouble of knowing.

Mary waits for Tristen to disappear upstairs before she turns toward their mother with an inquisitive look. "What happened?"

Natasha waves a hand, joining her kids on the couch. She sighs, "Oh, he just had a bit of fuss with Trent Styles.”

Louis sits upright at that, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Harry's dad? Why? What happened?”

His mother waves a dismissive hand again. "You know how men are. They were talking about the Cup of the Town, and I don't know how, but somehow they started discussing the number of kids they have and turned it into a competition... A manhood thing," she adds to Eliza’s puzzled expression. "And now your father made the bet that you guys will win the cup against Trent's kids.”

There's a pause, and then Mary speaks. ”Wait, you mean… Dad bet with Louis’ boyfriend’s dad that we would smash Louis’ boyfriend’s family at the Cup of the Town?" 

Louis huffs, rolling his eyes. Something he has done a few times throughout the evening. “He's not my boyfriend!”

Mary ignores him, sending a gloomy look to their mother. “Mom… We never won the cup the other times we participated.”

"There's a first time for everything!" Tristen yells from the stairs.

Natasha widens her eyes, bolting up from the couch as she makes her way upstairs. "Tristen, the kids are asleep,” she whisper-shouts.

Louis is left alone with his sisters, with whom he exchanges baffled looks.

“Well,” Mary says slowly. “This is just great.”

Eliza shakes her head, looking beyond lost. “But what is this cup thing again?”

Mary sighs. "Every year, during summer, the town organizes a family competition to win some cup. It is fun and all, but I have a feeling this year, it's gonna be...” She searches for the right word, shrugging her shoulders. "Well, definitely less fun. Dad is a competitive guy.”

"I don't remember much from that contest," Louis confesses with a frown. "I was like, what? Seven years old the last time we came here?" Mary nods. 

“I was five,” Eliza says, pursing her lips. “I don’t remember anything.”

“Well, I was ten, and I remember it perfectly,” Mary retorts with a snort. frowning at whatever memory she is thinking of. “Our bro Warren was competing in that egg thing challenge and...” She scowls. "And that stupid William Styles tripped him.” 

"Is that why you dislike him so much?" Eliza quizzes with a thin smirk, passing a hand through her blonde hair. "Because he stole our victory?"

"Well, he didn't steal it," Mary concedes. "To be honest, we were in a bad position in the ranking, if I recall. But Warren would have gotten the point if not for that idiot.” Mary shakes her head. "He seemed innocent at the time, but now I know better. I will never trust him.” 

Eliza laughs while Louis snorts, reading his sister like a opened book. "Generally, when you start repeating the word ‘idiot’ to describe a guy, it's because deep down you like them.”

Mary glares at him. "Shut up. And make sure not to be misguided by Harry Styles!”

“Like you were once fooled?” he retorts, and it gains him a slap on the shoulder.

He doesn’t tell her that it’s too late, that he already fell for Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised while rereading the edited chapter that there was no actual scene between Louis and Harry, just texting...
> 
> Well, at least Louis has come to some realisation... We'll see how that goes, right? ;)
> 
> See you next week where Louis and Harry definitely interact this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are we like, a modern version of Romeo and Juliet then?" Harry ponders, tilting his head at Louis.
> 
> Louis giggles. "Only if I'm Romeo.”
> 
> Harry beams. "I've always liked Juliet better.”
> 
> Somehow, Louis isn’t really surprised. “I’ve always liked DiCaprio better.” Then Louis frowns in thought. “But the story doesn’t end well for them.”
> 
> Harry shrugs. “We’ll make our own story, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, LouisandHarry become Romeo and Juliet. Sort of. Also, they text a lot.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

Over breakfast the next morning, with everyone reunited, Tristen is already sharing his organization plans regarding training for the competition. Louis doesn’t know how the man had time to do it all in such a short time (he suspects his father didn’t sleep much last night), but Tristen seems more ready for the upcoming competition… A competition the Tomlinsons apparently have no choice but to participate in.

Louis is half-listening as his father’s babbles, head smashed against his hand propped on the table, when a certain instruction catches his attention.

“And I do not want any of you,” Tristen says slowly, pointing a finger at his children and looking them one by one, “Hanging out with the opposite team: the Styles.”

Louis sits upright on his chair, glancing at his mother who’s watching her husband with a bored expression. She catches Louis’ eyes and shakes her head in both fondness and exasperation.

“You’re kidding, right?” he asks his dad with a chuckle, staring at him in disbelief.

Tristen stares back, looking as serious as ever. “I am not, son. From now on, no seeing the Styles, no talking to them, no even thinking about them.” 

Louis knew his father was competitive, but this is a whole new level of competitiveness. 

“Can’t we just compete and still talk to them?” Jeanne asks with her lips sucked in. She has grown quite close to Vicky Styles over the past few days, and this new adjustment doesn’t seem to be okay with her.

Tristen throws her a level look. “No.”

“Ugh, Dad,” Eliza starts, but Tristen interrupts her.

“Right now, I am not a father. I am a coach. And we're gonna be training twice a day, every day. We’re starting outside in ten minutes!” And with that, he leaves the dining room.

Almost all the younger kids slam their heads against the table in scary synchronization, and if Louis wasn’t so annoyed, he would have probably laughed.

He looks at his mother with a meaningful look. “This is gonna end in a bloodbath.”

Natasha licks her lips before standing up. “You got that right.”

******

“Come on kids, jumping jacks, jumping jacks,” Tristen Tomlinson yells. 

They’ve been training in the backyard for only ten minutes, but Louis is already done. It’s not helping that Mary is lying down on her chair, reading a magazine and not at all training like the rest of her siblings are. Tristen notices it, of course.

"Mary, come on!”

“Yeah,” she replies absently, turning a page of her magazine without a care in the world. Louis knows she certainly won’t be joining them.

“Okay now, push-ups, kids!”

They all groan, but oblige anyway. Louis hesitantly lowers to the ground, rolling his eyes. He’s here to have a good time, and he feels so attacked right now.

“Now back up to jumping jacks!” Tristen yells, observing his kids before turning towards his elder daughter. “Mary, you’re coming or what?!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” She waves a hand, sipping on her lemonade.

She doesn’t come. Not even when Tristen is making the kids practice the egg challenge, where one of the team has to throw the egg to another one of the team, without breaking it.

“Toss!” Tristen instructs Ella, who immediately throws the egg at Eliza, who catches it effortlessly.

“Toss!” Tristen says again to his other daughter.

Eliza rolls her eyes at her father, visibly starting to get irritated with this entire thing, her face red. “Dad, lay off,” she mumbles, throwing the egg at her sister.

“Toss!”

Ella throws it, pulling a reluctant face as Eliza catch it.

“And toss!” 

“Dad.”

“Just toss.”

“Dad, lay off.”

“Toss!”

“I’m tossing,” Eliza yells, but she doesn’t throw the egg. Ella glances between her sister and her father in silence, Louis smirking on the grass as they all watch. He knows his sister is gonna snap, it’s just a matter of seconds.

“Stop whining,” Tristen teases with a condescending smile. “Toss.”

Eliza lets out a groan and then throws it violently at Ella, who stumbles back to catch it. But the egg doesn’t break.

“Step forward, and toss.”

Contrary to all expectations, it’s Ella who snaps.

She flings the egg to the floor, looking daggers at her father. “That’s it, Dad, I can’t work under pressure.” And she takes off without another word.

Tristen stares at her back in silence before yelling, “Eggs cost money!”

Louis purses his lips to contain his laughter, but Warren isn’t trying very much, quiet laughter escaping his mouth that he tries to mask with a cough.

Louis’ phone buzzes in his pocket, and he quickly pulls it out.

**From: Harry S**

**Is your dad also training you guys?**

**To: Harry S**

**Yeaaah :/ He’s losing it . My sis just snapped at him .. That was fun tho**

“Are you texting the enemy?” Warren asks, looking over Louis’ shoulder.

Louis yelps, covering his phone with his hand and pulling away. “Erm, privacy? Such thing doesn’t exist in your world, or what?”

Warren arches an eyebrow. “Defensive, are we? So you _are_ texting your boyfriend.”

Louis shakes his head, grumbling a ‘shut up’. He has given up on explaining to everyone that Harry isn’t his boyfriend.

“Okay,” Tristen prompts, hovering over the group. “Now let’s train for the three-legged race. Daniel, you’re up with Jeanne and Nathan.”

The three designees groan as they stand up, Louis smiling to himself because it means he can text Harry in peace. He ignores his brother next to him, and focuses on the sudden random joke Harry sent him.

**From: Harry S**

**What do you call a fish without an eye? A fsh.**

Louis huffs a laugh despite himself, rolling his eyes. He can do better.

**To: Harry S**

**What do you call a dear with no eyes ? No idear :)**

**From: Harry S**

**And you say your jokes are better than mine…**

**To: Harry S**

**I was just trying to be at your level , dude**

They spend the next fifteen minutes exchanging jokes, Louis occasionally not hiding his laughter and earning a glare from his father.

When the Tomlinsons are all called to bathe and eat dinner by Natasha, it feels like deliverance.

******

**From: Harry S**

**Can you sneak out?**

**To: Harry S**

**Gimme a minute !**

“Mum,” Louis says casually as he finishes cleaning the last plate. “Do you need anything else? I think I’m gonna take a stroll.”

Natasha gives him a weird look, narrowing her eyes at him. “You never do that.”

Louis gasps, mock-offended, before he remembers that, yeah, that’s true. “Yeah well, we are surrounded by a beautiful forest, and I fancy a night walk, is that a crime?”

Mary enters the kitchen, catching Louis’ words and not wasting a minute to tease her brother. She huffs a laugh, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re fancying an evening stroll with your boy, more like.”

Louis doesn’t even try to argue with her. He flips her off when their mother isn’t looking and takes the jacket he left on the couch. “I’m heading out, goodbye now.”

He ignores the laughter coming from his sister and mother.

******

“Hey,” Harry greets Louis with flashing white teeth. He’s sitting cross-legged on a bench, at their spot they discovered during one of their excursions. 

It’s a cosy plac[e](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/wooden-bench-big-tree-rain-forest-60694964.jpg) nestled between trees.

It’s eight o’clock and the sunset is in ten minutes. Louis tries not to think of how romantic this scenery is.

“Hey you, bad joke teller,” Louis replies with a teasing smile.

Harry huffs a laugh, rolling his eyes playfully. He pats the seat beside him and Louis immediately sits down, folding his legs towards his body. “How was your first day of training?” Louis asks.

He receives a long sigh from Harry, shaking his head. “This competition is gonna end in a bloodbath.”

Louis lets out a chuckle, slightly surprised but amused that he and Harry used the same words. “That’s what I said to my mum. And apparently now, we’re enemies," he says, wiggling his eyebrows at his enemy.

Harry sounds as amused as Louis when he answers, "Yeah. Apparently we can no longer hang out. Our dads are taking this very seriously.”

"Too seriously, if you ask me," Louis mumbles, raising his eyebrows.

"Are we like, a modern version of Romeo and Juliet then?" Harry ponders, tilting his head at Louis. 

Louis giggles. "Only if I'm Romeo.” 

Harry beams. "I've always liked Juliet better.”

Somehow, Louis isn’t really surprised. “I’ve always liked DiCaprio better.” Then Louis frowns in thought. “But the story doesn’t end well for them.”

Harry shrugs. “We’ll make our own story, then.”

And yeah, Louis would like that. 

“And, hey, by the way…” Harry starts, looking down at his lap. “We haven’t really, erm, talked since the date. And, erm,” he still doesn’t look up at Louis, playing with the laces of his shoes. “I was just wondering if you, I don’t know, maybe you didn’t like it—

Louis has to interrupt it, because Harry is so far from the reality. “No, Harry, I did enjoy it. A lot, actually,” he is quick to rectify, eyes wide. He regrets not telling so to Harry, at least by text messages. He thought he was obvious enough, but apparently he was wrong. 

Harry looks up at that, frowning slightly. “Really?”

“Yes!” Louis answers with a nod. “I’m sorry I let you think that I didn’t enjoy it, but I really did. My family can be very time consuming sometimes,” he chortles.

Harry laughs. “Yeah, I get that. And, erm,” he briefly away before staring into Louis’ eyes. “I really enjoyed it, too.”

Louis beams. “Great. I’m glad to hear that we’re on the same page.”

“And I’d like another date, if that’s possible,” Harry blurts out, and if Louis is not mistaken, he can see him blushing. “And if you want to, of course,” the curly haired boy adds quickly.

Louis can’t help it — he giggles. “I’m sorry,” he immediately says at Harry’s horrified expression. “You just caught me off guard. You’re quite blunt, you know that?” Harry seems to be so shy sometimes, but then he just pronounces a few words that sometimes send Louis into a mess.

Harry’s corner of the mouth twitches up, and he shrugs innocently, looking now reassured, relaxed. He still bites his lips in what Louis assumes is anxiety, waiting for Louis to answer.

Louis rests a hand on Harry’s knee. “Yes, I’d love to go on another date with you. But this time, I want to invite you.” He flashes his best alluring smile at the sweet bashful boy. “Deal?”

Harry grins, dimples appearing. “Deal.”

“Great.” Louis sits more comfortably on the bench, satisfied with the turn of events.

He won’t say it aloud, but Harry is really beautiful right now. Not that he isn’t beautiful at other times, but here, in the quietness of the forest, and the fiery colors surrounding them with the sun setting, Harry is quite breathtaking. His curls are flying everywhere, his emerald eyes are bright and twinkling, and his pink lips are so tempting.

Harry must be aware of Louis’ gaze on him, because he smiles bashfully and shifts, putting a lock of hair behind his hair. Louis notices that his nails are painted blue.

They don’t talk that much after that, watching the sunset in silence. (And maybe there are a few kisses involved.) It’s only once they’re surrounded by darkness that they decide to head home with the promise of meeting here tomorrow morning, and a future date later.

Louis cannot wait.

******

When Louis goes home, he cannot escape his family’s interrogation.

As soon as he closes the door behind him, everyone’s head in the main living room turns towards him, eyes inquisitive.

“Where were you?” Tristen inquires, peering over his book.

Louis falls against the door. “Um… Outside?”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Daniel murmurs, but loud enough for Natasha to hear, scowling her son.

“I’m gonna head upstairs, bye,” Louis prompts, ignoring everyone. He doesn’t want to have this conversation right now. Why won’t everybody let him live?

He spends the rest of the evening on his bed, chatting with Harry through texts. Louis loves how easy it is to talk to Harry. They have the same interests, and the more Louis gets to know about him, the more he enjoys talking to Harry.

He is funny, and bright and smart. He doesn’t take everything too seriously, and even if his jokes are really, really bad, Louis would listen to Harry tell them all day.

Louis really hopes that he will have more real moments with Harry, and he is really looking forward to tomorrow, and obviously, to their next date.

He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, to be honest. He never planned to have a romantic fling this summer, but he really doesn’t mind. His mind vaguely wonders how it is going to be after summer, but Louis was always that kind of person to live in the present, and not the past or future.

And after all, there’s nothing serious between himself and Harry as of right now.

It’s just a summer flirt.

(That’s what Louis tries to convince himself as he tries to fall asleep, curly brown locks, deep dimples, and green eyes haunting his dreams.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Louis and Harry hang out again, but this time with their younger siblings... Cuteness coming. Also, they're going on a second date. But eh, something else happens then.
> 
> See you next week! ;);)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re still ok for tonight?” he asks Harry, whose green eyes become even brighter at Louis’ words.
> 
> “Of course,” he immediately replies, grinning. “Are you?”
> 
> “Of course,” Louis echoes with a similar smile.
> 
> “Are you still not going to tell me what you’ve planned?” Harry asks tentatively, not for the first time today.
> 
> Louis gives him his best shit-eating grin. “Nope,” he pops the ‘p’ out for effect.
> 
> They’re going on their second date tonight, and Louis has planned something… under the stars. He’s really excited at the prospect of the outdoor evening he’s planned, but he’s also nervous. He hopes Harry will like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Louis and Harry are going on another date.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

**From: Harry S**

**Any interesting plans for today?**

Louis smiles down at his phone, the sound of his mother and sisters talking in the background fading. He’s just finished putting all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher when his phone buzzed in the back pocket of his shorts. He didn’t think twice before sitting at the kitchen table to open his message. 

**To: Harry S**

**Depends what you’ve got planned for me today !**

“I think Louis is fraternizing with the enemy,” someone says.

Louis looks up, startled. Eliza has her hands on her hips, observing Louis and grinning like a Cheshire cat. He firmly ignores her. 

“Oh dear,” Mary chimes in, tone teasing. “He’s ignoring us now.”

Louis, indeed, ignores both of them. 

**From: Harry S**

**Just some baking session at home. You’re in?**

Before Louis can answer, a second text comes in.

**From: Harry S**

**I think your sisters were invited, too.**

“Girls, leave your brother alone,” Natasha reprimands, but Louis can totally hear the amusement in her voice. No doubt she’s grinning from ear to ear, too. 

**To: Harry S**

**Are u sure u wanna invite me for another baking session? U saw how useless I was last time ..**

**From: Harry S**

**It’s okay, at least you looked cute :)**

Did… Did Harry just?

Louis lifts his eyes from his phone screen, heat rising to his cheeks. He’s glad he's alone in the kitchen now — his mother and sisters somehow slipped out of the kitchen without him noticing. He opts for a witty comeback, glad that Harry can’t pick on his blush. 

**To: Harry S**

**I always look cute**

Of course, Harry’s reply is just so Harry. 

**From: Harry S**

**True that. I’ll see you later, then. ;)**

Harry Styles will be the death of him. 

******

“I can’t believe you don’t know how to make waffles either,” Harry laughs, incredulous. 

Louis huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well I’m sorry! Not everyone owns a fancy waffle machine…”

“It’s called a gaufrier,” Harry corrects with a grin. 

Louis only looks daggers at him, even though he can’t really hold back his own smile. He hates that, even when he tries to be all serious around Harry, he miserably fails. 

Louis’ sisters, Elizabeth and Jeanne, are the only ones who came to the Styles’ with him. Thankfully today, Louis and the rest of the Tomlinsons only trained a little bit this morning before Tristen sent them off to whatever suits the Tomlinson children. (He’s still being very competitive, and Louis honestly doesn’t know if Tristen knows if his children are fraternizing with the enemy this afternoon.)

Anyway, on their way to the Styles’, the girls bent Louis’ ears off, detailing their afternoon plan with Harry’s sisters, Vicky and Tara. Apparently, today, it’s nail polish time. 

So it really is no wonder, that, after (mostly) Harry and Louis made some waffles, they end up with the girls. Louis doesn’t know how, but somehow he let himself be the subject of testing colors.

Currently, a prussian blue is being painted on his nails by Vicky, while Jeanne is painting Harry’s nails with a glossy malachite green. Tara is admiring Louis’ left hand that is now done, chewing on her waffle with a satisfied look on her face. 

They’re sat on the floor in the living room, plates of unfinished waffles coating the ground. Harry's parents are off to a tennis court, while the rest of the kids are all doing their stuff. (Louis suspects his sister Mary is with William Styles, though he has no proof of that. Yet.)

After the nail polish is dry, Elizabeth asks Harry to braid her hair. And of course, Harry obliges. 

"Look, Louis,” Elizabeth says to him after Harry is done with her hair. "Harry braided my hair!” Louis hums, biting back the comment that he does see that, he’s not blind, thank you. “I reckon he's actually better than you.”

Louis huffs a laugh, but then Harry is smiling wide, admiring the braids he did, and Louis can't be mad. (But really, Harry probably had a lot of time to master the art of braiding. Just like Louis did.)

"Better than me?" Louis exclaims, mock-offended, playing along. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind the next time you want me to braid your hair, you little monster," he says, tickling his sister, who instantly shrieks, her laughter filling the room.

Tara quickly wants to join, and her little fingers make their way to Louis’ tummy. He hasn’t been ticklish in years, but for Tara's entertainment, he pretends to be affected.

Tara seems delighted, and so does Harry, throwing him a bright, satisfied smile. 

******

Towards the end of the afternoon, it’s time for Louis and his sisters to head home.

“What do we say?” he demands of his sisters, ruffling their heads as they stand on the porch of the Styles’ house.

“Thank you for today, Hazza,” both Elizabeth and Jeanne say. 

Harry beams, accepting their hugs. “You’re very welcome, girls.”

“Go ahead,” Louis says to his sisters, waving them off. “I’ll catch up. But don’t go too far.”

Louis wants to make sure of one thing first. 

“You’re still ok for tonight?” he asks Harry, whose green eyes become even brighter at Louis’ words. 

“Of course,” he immediately replies, grinning. “Are you?”

“Of course,” Louis echoes with a similar smile. 

“Are you still not going to tell me what you’ve planned?” Harry asks tentatively, not for the first time today. 

Louis gives him his best shit-eating grin. “Nope,” he pops the ‘p’ out for effect.

They’re going on their second date tonight, and Louis has planned something… under the stars. He’s really excited at the prospect of the outdoor evening he’s planned, but he’s also nervous. He hopes Harry will like it.

Louis really needs to go home to prepare everything though, so he makes sure to tell Harry not to eat tonight, and meet him at their rendezvous point towards 7:30. 

Louis is nervous, yes, but his excitement is dominating. 

******

“This is amazing,” is the first thing Harry says when Louis removes his hands from the boy’s eyes.

Louis grins to himself, pleased. “That’s a good start, then.”

There’s a short beat of silence, where Louis anxiously chews on his lips, until Harry turns on the spot to face him, a blinding smile on his face with his dimples greeting Louis.

“Seriously, Lou, this is amazing! Thank you!”

Louis bows his head, always feeling a bit shy when Harry compliments him so openly. He doesn’t even try to hide his blush.

Tonight is the most perfect night to spend your night outside, if you asked Louis. That’s why he had planned an impromptu picnic under the stars. He had spent most of the rest of his day running around in the kitchen, preparing everything. (His mother had of course helped, and Louis has never felt more grateful.)

“Did you make all of these?” Harry asks as he sits down on the blanket. It’s a soft grey blanket, with slim, dark brown leather straps and cream fringing. It also has waterproof backing, neatly hidden when rolled up.

“Sure,” Louis says slowly.

Harry doesn’t say anything, but sends him an amused smile nonetheless. Either way, he seems very content with what Louis had planned.

And when Louis opens the content of the basket, proudly showing Harry his Vietnamese fresh spring rolls, he knows for sure he’s win Harry’s heart.

“Oh my god,” the boy exclaims with hearts in his eyes. “You remembered!”

“Of course I did.”

Harry had told Louis during one of their many text messages conversations, that he currently has an obsession with spring rolls. And well, Louis had a good memory. While today he was at Harry’s, Louis’ mother had gone shopping and managed to find all the ingredients. (Did Louis say he loved his mother?)

“You’re the best,” Harry says to Louis.

“I know.”

Harry huffs through his opened-mouth smile.

“Come on, let’s eat,” Louis prompts, looking forward hearing Harry’s opinion on the food, but also nervous.

When Harry takes his first bite, he doesn’t loudly moan like all these stories. But his face literally expresses… food orgasm. Louis can’t find better words. Harry’s eyes are closed in appreciation, mouth closed as he munches on.

“Verdict?” Louis can’t help but ask, too impatient to know the judgement.

Harry opens his eyes, emeralds staring right back at Louis. “These are seriously delicious, Louis. And you said you were a disaster in a kitchen, and I believed it…”

Louis tries not to smile too wide, but he knows it’s a lost cause. “I was saving my best skills for a special occasion.”

At that, Harry stops eating, and a secretive smile takes place on his face, a slight shade of pink painting his cheeks. Even under the moonlight, it’s visible, and it is accentuated by the light Louis brought with him. (Also, the light seems to attract all the mosquitoes, so Louis is glad he listened to his mother and brought some bug repellent.)

“Thanks, Lou,” Harry says softly, matching the soft expression.

Conversations fall easy after that, and just like every time Louis spends time with Harry, he forgets the world around them. They’re surrounded by nature, eating under the stars, and the dark sky is beautiful and the stars are witnessing this special moment, but all Louis can pay attention to is the sweet boy laughing at him with open adoration.

“Um, you know,” Harry starts saying after gulping down his food with some water. “I was listening to some music while getting ready earlier, and I was thinking… You know, about the fact that we both were supposed to go to Leeds, out of all the places in the world?”

“Yeah?” Louis doesn’t know where he is going with this, but one thing is sure, he can’t wrap his mind around it. Like, what percent of chance is there that they would maybe meet at the same festival, on another complete different continent? Crazy.

“I’m glad we never went,” Harry says. “I would have never met you.”

This is so sudden, but Louis’ body reacts quickly, heat rushing through his entire body. He hates that Harry can turn him into a puddle of feelings so easily. He has a reputation to maintain, okay?

So of course, he retorts, “We’ve met before.”

Harry smiles like he knows what Louis is doing. “Yeah, but this is different.”

Louis gets it. “I’m glad, too.”

Harry grins one last time, and their lips meet.

Harry tastes chocolate, from the muffins they ate as desserts, but also something else, something perfect, something incredible.

Harry is incredible, and Louis never wants to pull away.

******

Even if being with Harry is like being in a complete bubble, Louis should know better. Because a bubble always bursts at some point.

He just never thought it would go like this.

Harry is shaking his head, his laughter trailing off as he wipes away his tears after Louis said something stupid, but apparently very funny.

But what can Louis say? He is proud for making the boy laugh so much. It may be silly, but Louis loves having that effect on people, he just likes to make people laugh. Especially when they’re people he likes. Not that he likes Harry or anything, but… Yeah.

Anyways, and so the bubble is about to explode.

“Is that…” Harry starts hesitantly, tone odd as a frown appears on his face, looking over Louis’ shoulder. “Is that your dad?”

What.

“What?” Louis exclaims, voice flat. He turns around, his eyes searching for what has caught Harry’s attention. Surely that can’t be his dad.

But. But there he is, Tristen Tomlinson himself, walking towards them with a huge grin on his face, as if he is not walking in on Louis and Harry’s date right now.

“Hiya, you two!”

Louis watches in mortification as his father towers over them, blinking down at the two kids in complete obliviousness. Louis wants to cry, and possibly drown himself in the like nearby. 

“Dad,” he hisses, gulping down the mortification with a strangled chuckle. “Erm, what— what are you doing here?”

Tristen tuts at Louis, as if it was obvious. “Why, I’m coming to get you, of course.” What. “Louis, it’s rather late. You should already be in bed. We’re getting up early tomorrow for training, you haven’t forgotten, have you?” There’s a tone in his voice that suggests he knows Louis hasn’t forgotten, but he still wants to remind him anyway. It’s like he just wants to embarrass Louis right now, honestly.

Louis doesn’t even want to meet Harry’s eyes, instead he stares at his father in horror. “Erm. Oh my god, seriously… Um, okay… Go ahead, I’ll be right there.” He hopes his tone is implying enough to make his father go ahead. It’s already embarrassing enough that his dad has just crashed their date night, but it’s worse if Louis doesn’t get to say goodbye to Harry in tête-à-tête. God, Louis can’t believe this is happening. 

Tristen makes an understanding sound, his eyes watching his son then Harry for a few seconds. “Oh, of course! Don’t mind me then, I’ll be on my way.” He turns around and starts walking away, before turning again to face his son. “Don’t take too long. Early training tomorrow morning, remember?” he _freaking_ reminds Louis cheerfully. As if Louis would feel happy at the prospect of training early. And let’s say that his father, who decided to interrupt, Louis and Harry’s moment with the excuse of Louis going to be early, is not making anything easier. 

Louis watches his father walk away in silence, his eyes glaring holes into his father’s back. His cheeks are hot with embarrassment and anger. He doesn’t even want to look at Harry, doesn’t want to imagine what look must be on his face. It feels like an eternity between Harry speaks up. 

“I’m glad to see it’s not only my father who takes this competition very seriously.” There’s amusement in his voice, and it’s enough for Louis to look up, blinking in surprise at Harry. 

Harry grins when he catches Louis’ eyes. “My father has been hard on us with training. He made a schedule and all.”

Finally, the warm on Louis’ cheeks start going away, and a smile even ghosts his lips. “So did my father. No wonder why they get along so well.”

Harry giggles. “Between me and you, I think they are in fact trying to compete against one another. Heard my mom complain about my dad’s ego or something.”

Louis lets out a chuckle, shaking his head. “God, they’re unbelievable. And I really cannot believe he searched the woods just to make me go to bed. I’m not a child anymore.” Louis doesn’t say that what really bothers him is that Tristen cut short of their night when Louis didn’t want it to end. He was having a good time with Harry, as always, but tonight felt more right and then his father just had to ruin it all. Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t pissed off a bit.

“I better go,” he announces with a sigh, standing up. It was a mistake to sit on his legs, because now he doesn’t feel them. “Before my dad sends a research party or something.”

Harry mimics his action with a loud laugh, the sound echoing in the silent night, jumping against the trees. Louis would have loved to spend the rest of the night making Harry laugh. 

Unfortunately, Tristen Tomlinson happened. 

“Tonight was good, though,” Louis quickly says, reassuring Harry. “Before my dad got here, that is.”

Harry giggles, and Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing that sound. “I had a good time, too.”

Louis smiles, he can feel his lips almost reaching his ears. He’s noticed he seems to be smiling a lot like this lately. Maybe that’s the Harry Styles effect. 

“Let me walk you home at least,” Louis proposes. 

Harry looks at him with a grin and an arched eyebrow. “Do you think it’s a good idea? Your dad is probably waiting for you.”

Louis rolls his eyes and playfully slaps him on the shoulder. “Oh shut up and let me take you home.”

Harry giggles again, and Louis’ heart may or may not melt. “Alright then.”

Even if the night took an unexpected turn, Louis had a good time with Harry.

Before they part ways, he kisses Harry on the mouth. It’s more like a peck, really. But it’s enough for Harry to smile as if Louis had hang the moon and the stars.

(But then if Louis wastes at least ten minutes kissing Harry in front of his lake house, and walks the rest of the way home with a stupid smile on his face, he has no regrets. Not even if his father has a problem with it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, more training sessions and Louis gets teased a lot about his boy. Oh, and they escape 'to the stars'.
> 
> See you next week! ;);)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry turns his head towards Louis with a smirk that is too charming rather than anything. “Where to?” and Louis thinks he’s trying to sound like Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic.
> 
> Louis can’t help but grin. “To the stars.” Then he bursts into chuckles, followed by Harry. “At least, as far as this boat can take us.”
> 
> Harry’s smirk grows bigger at that. “Just watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Louis and Harry find a deserted little beach and spend some time there.
> 
> Also, Louis comes to a realization.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

“Louis, you really aren’t giving 100%.”

Louis closes his eyes, trying to hold back a grimace or a groan, or both. He and his siblings have been awake for only thirty minutes, but it’s thirty minutes too long. It’s 9:12 in the morning, too early, and Louis is in a bad mood. And he is not over what his father did last night.

They’re doing some training again, the same ones as they've done already of course, because “kids, we must be prepared,” and Louis is already done. He just wants to go to bed and text Harry all day. And possibly see him later. Or tonight. What he doesn’t want to do is think of that stupid silly competition, or even train for it.

“Louis, focus,” his father says, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. “Come on kids, keep going. We don’t stop.”

Moreover, his father has been in a mood. Louis would almost say he is in a bitchy mood. He’s simply being too much. He’s taking way too far. Seriously, it’s just a fucking competition.

Louis sighs, holding back his comment. A glance at his sister Eliza suggests that Tristen’s strict orders are also getting on her nerves. She broke a nail earlier, and Louis is surprised she hasn’t snapped already.

“Why isn’t Mary training with us again?” Ella asks with a whine, glaring at her older sister who’s watching them behind the window of the living room. 

Tristen purses his lips, as if he’s wondering that too. He waves a hand. “She’ll join later, she has to. Come on, push-up, push up!”

“Daaaad,” Nathan groans from the ground. “I’m tired already.”

Tristen puts his hands on his hips, surveying his children with a look. Louis knows that look. His father is going to launch himself in another of those speeches that they’re the Tomlinsons, and they are strong and they can do this. This year’s winner is gonna be them, blah blah blah.

Louis sighs and zones out, shutting out everything else. He really is in no mood for this.

This day couldn’t go any slower.

******

“Everything okay, Boo Bear?” his mother asks him later right before lunch. He’s preparing hamburgers with her while the others are setting up the tables and preparing the salad. It’s just the two of them, so she easily caught on to his sour mood. 

“Everything’s fine,” he lies, giving her an acceptable smile.

But of course, she sees right through him. “Wanna tell me what happened last night?”

She knows Louis was meeting up with Harry last night, and she probably knows Tristen had gone to fetch Louis despite Natasha telling him to leave their son alone.

“I’m just tired of these training sessions,” he tells her with a shrug. “It’s a bit ridiculous how dad is taking it.”

Natasha huffs a laugh, not looking up from the hamburger she’s just finished making. She seems to be agreeing with Louis though. “You know how passionate your father can be, even over the silliest things. You get that from him, by the way.”

Louis rolls his eyes and can’t help but smile.

“Not that you can't be passionate about silly things,” Natasha corrects herself quickly. “Although I’m glad your obsession with buying every single Superman shirt we came across is over.”

Louis snorts. “‘Kay, mom.”

******

During lunch, Louis’ mood improves. He’s been texting with Harry during the starter, but he puts his phone away once a hamburger makes its way onto his plate.

His improved mood however doesn’t last long. Decidedly, Tristen has decided to keep embarrassing Louis.

“Harry is a nice kid, Louis,” he says around a mouthful of fries. “But don’t forget,” he says on a fake serious tone. “He’s the enemy for now. Don’t sympathize too much.”

Louis gapes at him a few seconds, then decides to bite down his remark. 

But of course his other siblings have something to say about it.

“Louis is in loooove,” sing-songs Elizabeth, making Louis’ youngest siblings laugh. 

Louis gulps down a glass of water, hoping the fresh water will appease the warmth on his cheeks and necks.

“He’s blushing,” Jeanne coos, and Ella and Eliza join her. 

Louis really did not sign up for this. Since when is he being teased by his youngest siblings?

“Aw, that’s cute,” Warren beefs up with a smirk, and Louis resists the urge to throw his hamburger at him.

“Always knew you and Harry were going to end up together,” Mary declares loudly, followed by Eliza’s nod, who apparently thought the same.

The tip of Louis’ ears are burning. “We… What the hell. We’re not even together.”

“Louis,” Nat chastises for his language, but Louis doesn’t even apologize for it, too embarrassed and annoyed. 

First his father didn’t realize he ruined Louis’ date last night, and now he’s attracting his siblings’ attention with false information. Louis and Harry are not even a thing. They’re just… They’re just friends. Friends who enjoying each other’s company. And who have kissed only a handful of times. That’s it.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” he announces, excusing himself as he leaves the table. He ignores his mother looking pointedly at her husband with a warning expression.

Today is going to be very long.

Thankfully, after lunch, they only train two more hours before Tristen lets the kids go loose. He doesn’t mention Harry to Louis ever again.

******

If Louis thought the day was going to be bad, he was proven wrong by Harry.

Oh, lovely Harry.

**From: Harry**

**Wanna go on a boat adventure with me? :)**

**To: Harry**

**Yes !!!!!!!!! Anything to get out of the training camp !!!**

**From: Harry**

**Do the exclamation marks mean you’re excited, or?**

**To: Harry**

**Always ! Come and save me , my prince !**

**From: Harry**

**Do you know I was named Harry after Prince Harry?**

**To: Harry**

**Good to know , but don’t expect me to treat you as one**

**From: Harry**

**Wouldn’t expect less from you.**

Twenty minutes later and Harry’s arriving on boat towards the shore, like a knight on his white horse. Of course, Louis keeps the comparison in his mind.

“How was today’s training?” is the first thing Harry asks, a grin on his face. “I saw you guys training from afar.”

Louis lets out a loud groan, hoping to convey his feelings. “Terrible. You’re literally saving me right now.”

He climbs on the boat as carefully as possible, ignoring the feeling on his skin when he takes Harry’s offering hand to help him get onboard.

“What are your brothers and sisters doing?” Harry inquires curiously. “They can join if they want.”

Louis smiles at the kind proposition. He doesn’t remember a day where one of his friends voluntarily offered that Louis’ siblings tag along.

Last time, Harry was more than happy to spend the afternoon with Louis and Eliza. And the other day, he was nothing but lovely with the girls when they wanted their hair braided. Louis likes that with Harry. He likes that Harry seems to always want to make people happy, even with the smallest things. He’s always so polite and kind, and cheerful and just to nice to be around. 

“Some of girls are shopping with mom, some are going to the tennis court with dad. And the others… I don’t know, can’t keep up with everyone’s plans,” Louis laughs with a shrug.

Harry nods, taking place behind the wheel of the boat. “Can relate. But it’s nice to have so many siblings, isn’t it? We always have someone we can hang out with.”

Louis joins him on the passenger seat and thinks about Harry’s words. He nods. “Yeah, that’s very true.” Louis has always liked that about his family. Some of his friends are lonely children, and he can’t even begin to imagine how boring it must be. No matter how annoying his brothers and sisters can be, how they can be a pain in the ass sometimes, they’re also his every day life company, and he wouldn’t exchange his life for anything. (Even if, sometimes, he wouldn’t mind some quietness in the house.)

“Do you know how to drive a boat?” Louis asks, watching curiously the dashboard. “I mean, I’ve seen your brother drive it, but not you.”

When he looks up at Harry, his face is brightened by a huge grin. “You're not scared, are ya?”

“Well, it’s not so much a question of fear, but rather of trust.”

Harry’s smile transforms into a pout. “You don’t trust me?”

Before Louis can answer, he notices Harry’s gaze falls over his shoulder. The boy waves a hand. “Good afternoon, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis widens his eyes and whips his head around. His father is pretending to pick some swimming rubber rings left by everyone on the ground (Louis’ youngest siblings are definitely messier than him) while watching them non-subtlety. When Harry calls out for him, Tristen smiles and waves.

“Quick, start the engine,” Louis grits through his teeth, making Harry blink at him in surprise. “Come on! Before he gets ahold of us and doesn’t let us go.”

Harry looks genuinely lost as to why it would be such a bad thing. His frown is adorable. “I don’t mind talking with your dad.” Of course. Harry Styles is too lovely for this world.

“I do,” Louis groans. “Come on, I want to escape this place.”

Harry seems to grasp Louis’ urgent and eager tone, and with one last wave at Louis’ dad (Louis really can’t deal with this kid, he’s too pure), he gets the boat going.

Harry turns his head towards Louis with a smirk that is too charming rather than anything. “Where to?” and Louis thinks he’s trying to sound like Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic.

Louis can’t help but grin. “To the stars.” Then he bursts into chuckles, followed by Harry. “At least, as far as this boat can take us.”

Harry’s smirk grows bigger at that. “Just watch.”

******

They end up driving far, far away. And Louis has never felt more free.

They find a deserted little beach, a small pebbly bay with a few rocks littered about and trees surrounding. It’s a place only accessible by boat. Louis can’t stop gaping at the place. It’s lovely, so peaceful, with nobody to disturb them.

“I brought some snacks in case we get hungry,” Harry announces, killing the engine and promptly getting out of the boat to anchor it.

Louis takes a look down to spot a bag he hasn’t even noticed before. There’s a black bag that looks like something you’d use for transporting a camera.

“You take photos?” Louis asks, stepping out of the boat. The water feels nice around his legs, the blue color of the water contrasting with his green short.

Harry takes the black bag while Louis immediately takes the other.

“Thank you,” Harry says pleasantly. “And yes, I do.” Harry never ceases to amaze him.

Louis hums. “Nice. I tried to take some when my sister got a Canon last Christmas. I quickly gave up, though. I’m not very good at it.”

Harry smiles at him as they make their way to the beach. “Honestly, I’m not very good at it either. But I like taking pictures anyway. Last time I came here, I didn’t have my camera so I hope you don’t mind if I snap some pictures.”

“Of course not! I actually didn’t know this place. It’s ace.”

Harry grins. “Glad you like it!”

“And I hope you don’t mind if I—” Louis lets himself falls to the ground, laying down on the sand and not even minding if he doesn’t have a towel. “If I crash here a few minutes.”

“Of course not,” Harry echoes, his voice sounding amused.

Louis smiles contentedly, closing his eyes. He forgot his sunglasses, but it’s okay. The sun feels warm against his skin, and it’s so fucking nice. Although he knows he isn’t going to last long, and he’s going to end up in the lake within the next few minutes.

“Here,” Harry says, and Louis only has the time to open his eyes before he's thrown a bottle at. It’s sun protection.

Louis chuckles. “Thanks. I kind of came unprepared.” He would feel embarrassed, but the cute smile Harry is sending him is enough to not make him feel so.

“I grew up with a very thoughtful and always prepared mother. It’s my duty to pick up on her habits,” Harry grins. He turns around and kneels on the ground, apparently choosing the best angle to capture the sand and water meeting.

Louis watches him as he applies the sun protection. Today wasn’t planned, it was a last minute invitation, but last plans are always the best. And Louis knows this afternoon is gonna be better than the morning he had.

“Aren’t you going to be the dad who caters for his children,” Louis throws, before he even thinks about it. Why is he even thinking of an older version of Harry, coddling his kids. Why.

Harry doesn’t turn around as he answers, a hint of laughter evident in his voice. “I probably will be. I don’t mind though.”

Before Louis can think of something to say, something as not unexpected of what he just said, Harry beats him to it.

“How many children do you want?”

Louis blinks as Harry turns to him, apparently satisfied with the few shots he just took. He raises his camera to his face again, this time directed to Louis. The latter blinks once again before he hears the sound of a picture being taken. Harry just took a picture of him. He tries not to blush, but he feels it on his cheeks. So he decides to apply some sunscreen on his skin. But of course, that only makes Harry grin, who rushes to take another picture of Louis and his white face.

“I hate you,” Louis mumbles, his face feeling utterly hot, and that’s not because of the sun.

“How many?” Harry prompts with a smirk, ignoring Louis’ false complaint.

Louis shrugs. He never thought of exactly how many children he wanted. He knows he wants more than one though, definitely. “I won’t want only one kid, that’s for sure. Don’t want my kid to grow up alone. Can't imagine their life any different than mine.”

Harry nods as if totally understanding, and Louis realizes that's because Harry totally gets it. Just like Louis, he has grown up with so many siblings around. He probably feels the same way about lonely child.

“I don’t know if I want like, ten kids, but I definitely want at least three,” Louis confesses with another shrug.

“So do I,” Harry admits with a beaming smile. “But I guess time will tell.”

“Yeah,” Louis answers lowly.

He has just realized that Harry would have been the perfect boyfriend material back home. They have so many points in common, they both have a huge family, so there's no risk of Harry running away when he meets Louis’ family for the first time (although, Harry does know Louis’ family already), and they both want big families. Louis has always wanted someone to accept his family. And in turn, he wants to have a big family. It's a bit hard to find someone who has a big family too, and he feels like Harry can understand him because Louis is sometimes scared when he imagines introducing his boyfriend to his family and the boy completely freaks out when he sees how crazy and big Louis' family is. At least with Harry, the boy can relate.

Okay, Louis must not think about that, because that’s no longer boyfriend material we’re talking about here, but more like husband materiel. And dear Lord, Louis has time for that. He’s young.

But Harry would have been a nice boyfriend just for these little facts alone. But there's not only those…

There’s also the fact that Harry is just too, too lovely. He’s genuinely a wonderful person. He is nice, kind, and makes Louis laugh all the time. He is so adorable, and always so gentle with his siblings, and to Louis’ as well. He is thoughtful, and caring, and smart, and… Louis could go on.

And fuck, Louis kind of likes him. 

Without thinking, Louis leans in and kisses him.

Harry doesn’t seem surprised at all, as if he almost expected, waited, for it to happen. Louis thinks he feels Harry smile against his lips, but he is not sure. Because then, their mouths open, and their tongues meet.

And it is better than their first kiss ever. It’s still as sweet, but it’s a more confident kiss. And Louis can’t get enough of Harry. They only break apart a few seconds, before getting back at kissing the next second they have caught their breaths.

And when they pull away for good, their lips a few meters away as they share the same air, Louis is breathless, and his stomach had done a hundred of flips already. And he can’t believe the way Harry is watching at him right now. With adoration. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to kiss me since yesterday now,” Harry confesses against his lips. “Maybe even longer,” he corrects himself lowly, his voice gentle and adorable. Louis wants to kiss him again.

So he does.

******

They end up kissing a bit longer, too long but who cares, before Harry says the sun is burning his back. Louis jokes and pretends he’s only getting hot because Louis is having effect on him. Harry rolls his eyes and when they’re in the water, he splashes Louis with some water “just to cool him off”.

And of course, a water fight ensues. By the end of it, Louis’ stomach is hurting with how much he laughed, his tears mixing with the salt water surrounding them.

******

“I really don’t wanna leave this place,” Louis confesses slowly, regretfully. “And I really, really don’t want to train tomorrow.”

Harry laughs, boisterously. Its sends tickles to Louis’ stomach. Harry’s head is resting on Louis’ tummy as Louis’ fingers strokes Harry’s wet hair. They laid down on the sand again after spending way too much time in the lake.

“Is your father also on the edge because of that competition?” Harry asks through his giggles.

Louis rolls his eyes behind his eyelids. The sun is definitely less blinding now the afternoon is coming to an end. “Yeah. To be honest, he’s being a bit ridiculous… He’s being too much. I've never seen him so competitive before.”

“Same for my dad,” Harry answers, and Louis can hear his smile. Louis’ hand goes to caress his forehead, just because he wants to. That makes Harry lifts his head to look up at Louis. There’s a beautiful and blinding smile on his face. He hasn’t stopped smiling today, just like Louis hasn’t. It’s nice. “It’s so funny, today we trained as well and Vicky dropped all the eggs. She kept screaming in frustration and my dad took pity on her and I took her place.”

Louis smiles. The eggs challenge is definitely a challenge. Basically you have to run a certain distance while holding a spoon in your mouth. Spoon that contains an egg in it. It requires agility and rapidity.

“Did you manage to do it then?” Louis asks with a smile, curious. “I can’t imagine your frail legs would manage to take you on the other side without making you fall and lose the egg.”

Harry sits up abruptly, and Louis wants to whine at the loss of contact on his tummy. “How dare you?” Harry gasps in mock-offense. “I’ll tell ya, I’m very good when it comes to agility.”

Louis smirks up at him. “You don’t sound very convinced yourself.”

Harry ignores his input. “And ‘frail legs’? How dare you?” he repeats, and a smile is spreading on his cheeks. Before Louis can even retort something else just to annoy him, Harry’s warm hands find their way to Louis’ stomach.

And a tickling battle ensues. (Louis wins, right before kissing Harry until they’re breathless again.)

******

Louis closes the bedroom door behind him and plasters his back against it. There’s a smile on his face that he hasn’t been able to get rid of. Not that he wants to. He keeps replaying the scene of himself falling on the lake when they were boarding the boat. It was totally Harry’s fault, because he hadn’t wanted to hold out his hand for Louis. That was the result of Louis making fun of Harry’s wet hair. (He looked really funny, like a wet puppy. Still cute, but funny.)

“Why you smilin’ like that?”

Louis opens his eyes (he hadn’t realized he closed them) and Warren is standing in front of him with his arms crossed over his chest as if he had been standing there for a while, waiting for Louis. Louis sincerely hopes it’s not the case, he doesn’t need a second dad monitoring his whereabouts all the time.

Louis shrugs and tries to remove his smile off his face. Unfortunately, it’s easier said than done.

“You really like that kid, don’t you?” Warren insists, and oh my god. Louis hates his family sometimes.

“I’m leaving,” he says in response, pointedly ignoring Warren’s mocking chuckles behind his back. 

******

**From: Harry S**

**A bicycle can’t stand on its own because it’s two tired.**

**From: Harry S**

**Come on, that was funny, wasn’t it? xx**

Louis smiles down at his phone, ignoring the butterflies sensation in his stomach because of the “xx”. He’s being ridiculous. The boy isn’t even British. 

Louis turns off the light and exists the bathroom as he types an answer to Harry while yelling to Nathan that he can use the bathroom.

Before he can send a reply to Harry, another text arrives.

**From: Harry S**

**I know you’ll text me this joke is stupid, but I know you are smiling down at your phone right now. :D**

Louis can’t even deny it.

******

They end up texting all night.

You know when you talk and talk and you just can’t stop? You don’t want to break this moment because it’s just perfect? That’s how it feels with Harry that night. They text, they talk about everything and nothing.

But summer is ending soon, and Louis and Harry won’t see each other anymore. They’ll go back to their lives. They’ll probably text for a few days, because after all, texting will only be their way of communicating. But then there will be nothing. The texts will come less numerous than before, and they’ll just stop texting altogether.

They live far from each other, they don’t go to the same school, so it would be difficult to maintain a some kind of relationship. It’s just not possible.

Louis knows that, whatever they have right now, is only a fling. A summer fling.

Louis wishes that he was okay with that, but somehow he can’t help but think, not for the first time today, that Harry would make a nice boyfriend back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, Louis and Harry do the game of questions again to learn more about each other, and Louis confesses something to Harry.
> 
> See you next week! ;);)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know it’s silly, because I knew my family would accept me, and I am lucky that they did, but at the same time, I was so scare that if I did come out, the whole world would crumble around me and nothing was going to be the same.”
> 
> There’s a beat of silence, where Louis still doesn’t meet Harry’s eyes.
> 
> “Louis,” Harry speaks up, softly. “It’s not silly, it really is not. You were scared, and if only the people’s mindset wasn’t so low, coming out wouldn’t be a thing in the first place, and people wouldn’t be scared of taking that big step.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Louis and Harry discover something.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

“Louis, you missed your shot. Again.”

Louis watches as the ball collides with the net, dropping to the ground lamentably. Even the ball looks miserable about the whole situation. Warren makes a face on the other side, visibly trying to hold back a chuckle.

They’ve been training for only twenty minutes (Louis, Jeanne, and Eliza versus Warren, Ella, and Danielle), and it’s the last training session before the competition, which is tomorrow. And truthfully, Louis just wants to stop playing and go back to texting Harry. (They had been talking about some conspiracies earlier, and it was honestly very interesting. That is, until Tristen had to drag Louis outside to participate.)

“The faster you cooperate, the faster you’ll go back to texting this boyfriend of yours,” Tristen tells him with a laugh as Louis bends to pick up the ball.

He freezes, his hands tightening around the volleyball. He contemplates throwing it back on the ground and leaves, or just ignores and shuts up.

He casts a glance to the side, where Natasha is watching the group. He sees her widen her eyes at her husband, who gives her in return a look of incomprehension, as if he hasn’t realized that lately, he’s been putting a foot in his mouth.

Tristen Tomlinson simply hasn’t stopped. It’s like since he heard that Louis and Harry were close, he won’t miss an opportunity to tease Louis about it. It’s embarrassing, and frankly a bit annoying. He’s never seen his father like this, not even with Hannah or his first boyfriend. (And yet, back then, Tristen had been very, very protective over Louis when it happened.)

Anyways, it’s well known that Louis can’t really bite his tongue.

“Dad, if you continue, I won’t be playing for you tomorrow and you’ll find yourself with one less player.” He’s saying it lightly, but there’s a part of truth in it. If his father keeps pushing the wrong buttons, Louis is going to snap.

Tristen widens his eyes comically, looking scandalized. He raises his hands in the air and pretends to zip his lips with a finger.

But when it’s not the dad who’s at it, it’s the siblings.

Jeanne giggles behind her hand besides Louis, apparently loving this embarrassing exchange. “Louis is blushing again.”

Ella steps forward to the net, peeking under it, looking at her brother up and down in amusement. “He is.” Although she probably can’t spot the blush on his cheeks, so she’s saying that just to annoying him. Because that’s what sisters are for.

“That’s enough,” Eliza declares, to Louis’ delight. She takes the ball from his hands and throws it, taking off guard the other team as she scores. (Louis should remember that, for once, Eliza was on his side. He won’t tease her about Justin Bieber anymore.)

Eliza’s final words seem to put an end to the impromptu conversation about Louis’ love life, and thankfully the game resumes without any other incident.

Tristen even frees Louis and Eliza before everyone else, though they are assigned to start making dinner.

At least it allows Louis to go back to his virtual conversation with Harry.

**

“Okay,” Harry starts, drinking his Capri-Sun. They’re doing the game of questions again, and Louis is brought back to their first date. It seemed like so long ago already.

But just like their picnic under the stars, they’re in their own bubble, talking and occasionally kissing, without a care in the world.

“Tell me one thing that nobody from your family, or even friends, know about you.”

Louis doesn’t answer immediately. There is one thing that comes to his mind, but he isn’t sure if he can share it, if he feels ready. But it’s Harry we’re talking about.

Harry, who must sense his inner battle, rushes to say, “Of course, you know you aren’t forced to do anything.” Sweet as always. “Let’s do another question!”

“There’s something,” Louis says, almost cutting him off. “It’s… Well, I haven’t shared it with my family, not even my mom, which is saying something, because as you know I pretty much tell her anything.” Harry answers him with a tiny sweet smile, not interrupting Louis.

“I started running a blog a few years back,” he starts saying, not knowing where and how to explain, eyes suddenly avoiding Harry. He plays with the grass. “And you know, it was anonymous, so I kinda felt like I could divulge things about myself that not even my family knew.” Harry nods slowly. Louis sees it in his eyes when he gets it. “It was before I came out to them. It felt good to be… yourself. Without fearing what the people close to would say. And…” He sighs with a shake of is his head. “I know it’s silly, because I knew my family would accept me, and I am lucky that they did, but at the same time, I was so scare that if I did come out, the whole world would crumble around me and nothing was going to be the same.”

There’s a beat of silence, where Louis still doesn’t meet Harry’s eyes.

“Louis,” Harry speaks up, softly. “It’s not silly, it really is not. You were scared, and if only the people’s mindset wasn’t so low, coming out wouldn’t be a thing in the first place, and people wouldn’t be scared of taking that big step.”

Louis looks up, smiling at Harry.

But Harry isn’t done. “So of course, being on the internet, where no one knew who you were, was an escape. Believe me, it’s totally understandable.”

Louis’ smile widens, his heart fluttering. He feels so much adoration for this boy, it’s crazy. “Thanks, Hazza.”

Harry returns the smile, and Louis wants nothing more than squeeze his cheeks and kisses him, but he is not done with his story yet.

“The thing is, that blog kinda took… proportion. One day, I just posted something explaining my situation, and suddenly I was overflowed with so many messages, so many stories that were like mine. And so… People starting confessing on my blog. I didn’t know them, they didn’t know me. The blog just became a safe space, and I felt so proud and happy.”

“As you should be,” Harry chimes in gently, voice dripping with sincerity and something else that Louis can’t point out. Harry’s expression is softened, but there’s a slight frown of eyebrows, as if thinking deeply, and he looks somewhat taken aback.

Louis tilts his head, frowning in turn. “What is it, H?”

Harry blinks, shaking his head as if mentally bringing himself back from wherever his mind went. He gives Louis a smile, but it’s not a beaming one this time. “It’s… It may be nothing, but… It’s just… Before I came out… Well, I also feared the rejection. And I found that blog…”

No.

Louis holds his breath, mouth agape. This cannot be happening, can it? Surely, Harry is not saying…

“I don’t know if it was yours… But…. I confessed to that stranger. And it made me feel… safe, and understood. And not alone.”

Louis isn’t sure how to breathe anymore, how to think. “What was the address?”

Harry’s eyes meet his, as he thinks. But the hesitation is not because Harry is trying to recall the name. Because Louis doesn’t know how many times Harry typed that url, how long he spent scrolling through that tumblr account.

“i_am_just_like_you”

And Louis can’t even bother to be embarrassed by the gasp leaving his mouth.

“That was yours?” Harry asks, eyes widening.

“That was mine.”

Harry huffs a laugh, a laugh expressing incredulousness and amazement, and Louis is rooted to the spot, shocked and completely in awe.

He’s always believed in fate, but right now, as his lips find Harry’s in a bruising but passionate kiss, like they’ve always been meant to be there, he believes that the Earth had definitely planned for them to meet.

And he is so glad they did.

**

Louis has never been a person that bites his tongue. With his friends, if he has any problem to address, he will let you know.

With his parents, it’s obviously different. Louis respects his parents, of course. His parents are not his friends, they’re his family, they’re older than him. Even going through puberty, Louis has never been one to be harsh towards his parents. He’s a good kid, all right. He’s never really argued with his parents either.

Sure, sometimes they annoy him a bit, for instance when his mother keeps telling him to clean his room, pick up his stuff from the floor. That’s normal. (And also his fault. He should do all these things without his mother telling him.) But just like everyone else, Louis has his limits. And there is so much he can take from his father, who’s just crashed his date with Harry. For the second time.

Louis furiously climbs the exterior stair of the house, violently opening the front doors. Everyone sitting in the living room startle, all heads turning to him.

Thankfully, it seems like most of his siblings are in their rooms, probably asleep or doing something else. So there’s only Warren and Mary sitting with Natasha, all seemingly sipping on some tea, yet Louis can’t face them at all. He just wants to get upstairs, locks himself into his (shared) room, and talks to no one.

“Louis, is everything all—” his mother starts, putting down her mug on the coffee table, and Louis just snaps when his father closes the door behind them, looking like he doesn’t realize he has done something wrong. Again.

“ _Is everything all right_?” Louis repeats with a huff, trying to whisper to not wake up the whole house. He throws an arm in direction of his father. “Dad just crashed my date. Again! Because apparently that’s a thing he does now,” he spits, trying to nevertheless control his anger. “Why is he doing this to me?” he asks, not even waiting for an answer. He shakes his head, turning to his father. “You know I like Harry, you’ve teased me so much about it, and it’s probably our last time together before we go home, so why did you decide to ruin it for me? _Again_!”

Tristen lips part, and he stares at Louis with wide eyes. Louis doesn’t know if he looks this way because he hadn’t expected Louis’ outburst, or if he is genuinely confused that Louis is affected. “Louis, I didn’t mean—”

“This is so not cool,” Louis continues, voice wavering. And he would never interrupt his parents normally, but he’s upset, and he can’t control his emotions. “And you know what?” Louis stares at his father, shaking his head in annoyance and resignation. “There’s no way that I'm competing for you in that stupid cup tomorrow! I’m done!”

And with that final decision, he swirls on the spot, bolts upstairs, as quietly but as quickly as he can, and tries to sleep away the events of tonight.

Everything is ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the competition finally starts.
> 
> That also means summer is almost finished...
> 
> See you ;);)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second thing he notices is Harry, just a few steps away. He’s with his family, and they’re all wearing the exact same outfit, proudly wearing their respective numbers on the back as well.
> 
> And it’s like their minds are connected somehow, because as soon as Louis’ eyes land on Harry, the boy’s gaze fall on him and blue meets green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the competition has officially begun.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

In spite of his distressed thoughts last night, Louis truly hopes his dad hasn’t ruined everything, but it’s the morning and he can’t bring himself to text Harry. He’s probably getting ready for the day ahead anyway, just like Warren and Nathan are doing right now.

Louis catches Warren’s gaze on him a few times as the older boy dresses up, and Louis tries to ignore it, wrapping himself in his duvet. He’ll go back to sleep. He won’t do this stupid competition. One less player is not the end of the world, right?

“You sure you don’t wanna come?” Warren checks right as he stops at the doorway, Nathan already making a racket as he climbs down the stairs loudly.

“Wanna come where?” Louis retorts, and it’s enough of an answer.

Warren purses his lips, and he looks like he wants to say something, but he thinks better of it. He leaves without another word, going back to his shared room with his fiancé, not without throwing one last worried glance at his little brother.

******

When Louis gets downstairs, just five minutes after his dad and the rest of his siblings have left the house, he is surprised to see that Mary and Eliza stayed behind, with Louis, Natasha, and Erin.

“Good morning, Lou,” Eliza greets brightly, obviously trying to lighten the mood, probably sensing that Louis is still a bit hot under the collar.

“Morning,” he responds, giving them a small smile. He leans down to kiss Erin on the head, who seems delighted at the display of affection at such an early hour.

Louis feels the insistent eyes of mother on him, but he ignores it as he gets himself a bowl of cereals. When he sits down around the table, joining the girls for breakfast, his eyes catch sight of a book in front of Natasha, instead of her breakfast.

“What’s this?” he asks, gesturing at it.

“Oh, this?” Natasha cocks her head, looking down at the book as if she hadn’t seen it. “I accidentally found it in my commode,” she informs casually. Too casually. Which means, she definitely didn’t find it on accident. She was looking for it. And Louis realizes why. “It’s our old photobook from ’97.”

“Mm-mmh,” he says around his spoon of cereals.

Natasha peers at him under her eyelashes. Louis glances at Mary, who’s smiling knowingly. They’re definitely up to something.

“Oh, is that Lou and dad?” Eliza asks, and Louis hadn’t realized she opened the book. “Aw, they looked cute.”

It’s a picture of Louis showing his teeth, because apparently he had lost one of them. He must have been five years old or something, and his toothless smile both looks ugly and hilarious, but Louis remembers feeling proud of it. His father is kneeled behind him, one arm wrapped around Louis and the other arm raised in the air, like in victory.

“Louis, your teeth had actually fallen out thanks to Harry Styles,” his mom tells him with a fond, nostalgic smile.

A surprised chuckle makes its way out of Louis’ mouth. He hasn’t expected Harry’s name to be brought up in this teeth-related conversation. “Really?”

“Yeah…” Natasha directs his smile at him. “You two were jumping rope and you were bothered by your moving teeth. Harry suggested to help you with it, and you two went behind my back and removed your teeth with dental floss.”

“Oh my god,” he blurts out, promptly swallowed by his amused laughter, the girls joining in. He shakes his head, and his smile doesn’t stop widening as they look through the photo album together. Louis is overtaken with nostalgia and love. He’ll also have to text Harry about that anecdote.

“Oh, that picture shouldn’t be here,” Nat notes, peeling off a shot from the album. It’s from 1999.

It’s a picture of Louis and his whole family, minus Ren and Erin. It was taken the last time they went to the lake. It’s a group picture, because they were posing as a team, after playing the Cup of ’99.

“Oh, I vaguely remember that,” Mary chuckles, looking over to take a better look at the picture. “We lost to the Styles by two points.”

“Oh yeah!” Louis recalls now. “Because mom fell in the sack race and sprained her ankle.”

“Ah, yes,” Natasha laughs sweetly despite the painful reminder. She shakes her head. “Your father had to carry me all the way home afterwards.”

She shows them a picture of her, one that Louis’ father probably took. Natasha was sprawled on the porch stairs, her face expressing delight and amusement despite the pain she must have been in. She was roaring with laughter, and Tristen just had to snap that moment.

Louis and his siblings laugh heartily, Erin grinning at them in amusement even though she isn’t entirely following the conversation. She is content in her mother’s arms.

“Fond memories,” Natasha sighs, rearranging the picture in the book. She looks at every single one of them with a fond smile. “You know your father…” she starts slowly, a loving smile on her face. “He wants to be a part of every single one of your memories.” She looks at Louis then. “That's why he's having such a hard time letting go.” Louis feels his smile falter, looking down as he chews on his lips. His mother makes sure he looks up again to continue to speak. “You’re growing up so fast, and he’s overwhelmed because you’re not his little kids anymore.” She takes Louis’ and Eliza’s hand in hers, and Mary snuggles closer to them. “But one thing is sure… You’re his favorite team.”

******

The first thing Louis notices when they park and get out of the car, is his father and his group of siblings reunited in circle. They’re probably discussing strategy, and they all look adorable on their matching outfits, each of their back wearing their number alongside with ‘Tomlinson’. Tristen has his back to them, proudly wearing his ‘#1 Tomlinson’. (Louis is wearing his today, and he’s also very proud of it.)

The second thing he notices is Harry, just a few steps away. He’s with his family, and they’re all wearing the exact same outfit, proudly wearing their respective numbers on the back as well.

And it’s like their minds are connected somehow, because as soon as Louis’ eyes land on Harry, the boy’s gaze fall on him and blue meets green.

Harry was seemingly listening to his father’s instructions, with a serious expression on his adorable face, but when he stares at Louis, his face breaks into the biggest smile Louis has ever seen.

Harry nods at Louis, and the latter breaks the eye contact to join the rest of his fantastic family.

“Dad, they’ve come,” the twins Elizabeth and Nathan exclaim at the same time.

Louis sees his dad swirl on the spot, eyeing each of the new comers with a widening smile. When his gaze finally falls on Louis, he looks surprised, relieved, happy, but also totally on the verge of crying.

“I’m so sorry,” Tristen breaks, and Louis just has to walk to him, hugging him tight.

“I know,” he whispers in response.

When they pull away, his dad’s eyes are glistening with tears. Louis chuckles tearily, rubbing his father’s arm. “Come on,” he says decisively. “Let’s show them what the Tomlinsons are made of.”

******

Louis is stretching himself when he catches Harry out of the corner of his eyes. He had been waiting to accost Harry, because the boy was with his family, but it seems like Harry beats him to it.

“I was worried when I didn’t see you,” Harry says as a greeting, grinning at Louis.

The latter rights himself, smiling at his friend. “Yeah, I had a bit of an issue to fix…” He doesn’t want to go into the details, not yet. “Nothing serious,” he reassures Harry with a dismissive hand. Then, hesitantly, he asks the question that has been messing with his head since yesterday night. “Are we good? About yesterday?”

“Of course,” Harry instantly answers, as if there was no questioning about it. (Maybe Louis didn’t have to worry this much.) “And I hope we’ll still be cool afterwards…” The familiar dimples appear below twinkling eyes.

Louis arches an eyebrow, not sure he is following but he knows Harry’s teasing tone when he hears it. “After…?”

“After me and my family win, of course,” Harry giggles. “Don’t worry.” He claps Louis on the shoulder. “It’s the taking part that counts.”

Louis has to contain himself very hard not to let out a loud laugh at that. “Yeah, right! I hope you have your tissues ready, because we are going to _destroy_ you.”

“We’ll see about that.”

They shake hands dramatically, both trying to scowl their expressions into utter intense seriousness. Needless to say, they fail miserably, faces quickly breaking into broad smiles, amusement gleaming in their eyes.

“Good luck, Lou,” Harry whispers. They’re still shaking hands.

“Good luck, Haz.”

Whoever wins the competition, Louis is sure of one thing - he’s gained an amazing friend, and maybe more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Louis and Harry are still very much Romeo and Juliet as they are fully immerse into the competition.
> 
> But how will their story end?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary makes a show of separating Louis and Harry on the field with her hands on both of their respective chests.
> 
> “Enough, Romeo and Juliet. Every mosquito on his own, all right.”
> 
> Louis rolls his eyes and lets Mary drag him towards his family, but he still throws one last grin at Harry, who returns it, albeit biting his lip to hide his smile.
> 
> “Stop flirting with the enemy,” Mary mumbles under her breath, but she’s smiling.
> 
> “Stop being so competitive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we dive right into the competition.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

Louis doesn’t remember much from his last competition, it’s true. But one thing he is sure of: he’ll definitely remember this one.

The first trial of the day, Egg Toss challenge, is ruined because a dog from the audience got loosed and wanted to take part in the game. As Vicky Styles was about to throw it at her mother, the dog tried to catch it while mid-air. Of course, they are allowed to start over again. (They still end up in third place out of the five family within the competition, meanwhile Eliza and Ella Tomlinson secure the second place, much to Tristen’s pleasure.)

Erica Styles wins hands down the Diving trial, while Mary was closely behind her in the second place. The Sack Race, which is executed in pair, is a bit of a disaster. Nathan and Elizabeth are so determined to win that they rush everything, ending up falling way too many times, landing the Tomlinson on the last place. (Vicky and Matthew Styles end up first, but whatever.)

Thankfully, Louis makes up for it by nailing the Egg and Spoon race, versus Harry. Louis vaguely knew that Harry had terrible coordination, and it sadly fails him during this challenge as he ends up in the fourth place, falling a few meter away from the finish line, while Louis manages to arrive first easily.

He throws a satisfied grin over his shoulder, but being the good sport that he is, he quickly rushes to Harry’s side, helping him to get up.

“That was still a nice try, Harold,” Louis felicitates, earning a slight glare from Harry, who’s nonetheless smiling.

“Thanks, Lou.”

Mary, who can’t stand still because of the anticipation running through her (she’s up against William Styles for the Water Treadmill task in a few minutes), makes a show of separating Louis and Harry on the field with her hands on both of their respective chests.

“Enough, Romeo and Juliet. Every mosquito on his own, all right.”

Louis rolls his eyes and lets Mary drag him towards his family, but he still throws one last grin at Harry, who returns it, albeit biting his lip to hide his smile.

“Stop flirting with the enemy,” Mary mumbles under her breath, but she’s smiling.

“Stop being so competitive.”

Mary looks at him with wide eyes. “I can’t help it! I must win! I need my revenge.” Right. She’s still bitter over that time William beat her. That was years ago, but Louis won’t point it out. Not if he wants to stay alive. And he would very much like to stay alive. His father would kill him otherwise. They need all the players they can get.

Louis frees his arms from Mary’s, and takes her hands in his. On a mock serious tone, he says, “I believe in you, sister. You can do it.”

And she and Eliza do it, arriving first, and making Tomlinsons and Styles on par, leading the game so far with two points each. One of the three remaining families have one point, meanwhile the other twos have yet to score.

Archery is a piece of cake for Jeanne, who’s always loved this sport and had taken it back home. She beats even the older opponents, and Tristen cheers for his daughter so loud that Natasha hides her face behind her hands in embarrassment while the Tomlinson clan keeps cheering without a care in the world.

Soon enough it is lunch break, and everyone is welcomed to eat together, although the families who participate to the cup can have the protection of an outdoor white tent.

It is not forbidden to eat in-between trials, especially when you are not competing, but it’s also nice to have a break where everyone gathers around.

Despite the competition in the air, the ambiance is more than friendly and comfortable between all the families. Yes, even between Tristen and Trent Styles.

“I’m famished!”

Louis looks up from his plastic plate, heart immediately fluttering in his chest when he notices it’s Harry, who’s apparently decided to join him at his table for lunch.

The curly haired boy smiles down at Louis, taking place in front of him. His plate is as garnished as Louis’, with fries and an enormous hamburger.

“How’s your knee, Harry?” Jeanne asks from besides Louis. Harry frowns slightly in confusion, glancing between the girl and Louis. “When you fell during the Egg on Spoon challenge?” Jeanne elaborates.

“Oh,” Harry picks up. “Oh, it’s all good, it’s fine. Thank you for asking,” he grins at the little girl. “And you! Congratulations on the incredible victory. You’re the best archer I’ve ever seen.”

Louis smiles at Harry, and catches the huge grin spreading on Jeanne’s face at the compliment. “Thank you, Harry!”

Louis won’t say it, but Harry interacting with his siblings is one of his favorite things. He’s lost count of how many times his heart melted because of Harry’s interaction with them.

Whether it goes from the smallest things, like Harry telling his greetings when he sees Louis’ family, to the more important things, like Harry remembering details about Louis’ family that Louis shared with him.

That’s one thing that matters the most to Louis. He wants his future partner to be so nice with his family, and to genuinely love them. He remembers that time when Mary dated a guy, who was the biggest jerk Louis has ever seen. He had made several unkind comments about Mary’s huge family, and the girl hasn’t let them slip. She had broken up with the guy a few hours later.

Louis shakes his head. He doesn’t know why suddenly his mind is wandering to this dangerous territory. He isn’t in a relationship with Harry, and probably won't be.

After all, the day after tomorrow, Louis is going home.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Harry chuckles, addressing to his own sister Erica. Louis has entirely missed the exchange. Mary has also joined, and Louis hadn’t even registered when his sister and Harry’s joined them. He must have zoned out pretty hard.

“What are you guys talking about?” Louis asks, feeling completely out of the loop. 

“Dad and Mr. Styles,” Mary answers him, arching an eyebrow. She takes a bite of her hamburger. “They’re doing the Water Treadmill later,” she somehow manages to communicate.

Louis thinks for a second. Right. Tristen and Trent. Who are both very competitive men. And who both enrolled their family this year, because of pride and ego. And they’re facing off on the conclusive trial.

Louis rolls his eyes. “Yeah, it’s gonna end —”

“— in a bloodbath,” Harry finishes, nodding along. “I agree,” he giggles, tucking a French Fry into his mouth.

Louis is meant to answer, but he’s too distracted by Harry’s dimples. He always sees them, of course. But Harry is close, and he looks so happy. He always looks happy, of course, but right now he looks like he is glowing. Louis doesn’t know if it’s because Harry spent most of the day under the sun (like all of them, really), and his skin is tanned and glistening because the sun is just hitting his skin perfectly, with their table bathed under the ray of sunshine. Whatever it is, he looks breathtaking.

“What,” Harry says, and he’s staring at Louis in alarm. “Do I have mustards on my cheek?”

Vicky leans over besides him, checking his face. “No bro, you’re good.”

Louis feels the warmth of color invading his cheeks after being caught staring. He tries to ignore it, just as he ignores Mary’s knowing smile she’s currently giving him.

******

The last one-on-one challenge is Water Skiing. Warren is up against William. Now, Louis trusts his brother, he does. He just knows from what Harry told him during the whole summer, than William Styles is a pro at Water Skiing. (So Warren? Well, he ends up before last, at least. Obviously, William ends up first, much to Warren, and especially Mary’s, displeasure.)

The Tomlinsons and Styles are once again at equality, which doesn’t make Tristen and Trent happy. “Those men,” their wives mumbles, shaking their heads.

The two, and only, tasks that require more than two players are Tug-O-War and Volleyball. The Tomlinsons end up in third place, while the Styles end up after them. Family number four scores their  first point, cheering so loud the whole world probably heard them.

It all goes down to volley.

Louis has lost count of how many times they trained for that particular trial. So when Louis’ family beats the Styles, it’s an explosion of applause that erupts in their ranks.

******

“I can’t believe this is all coming down to this,” Natasha mumbles besides Louis, balancing Ren on her hips. Louis doesn’t know his mother does it. The only tasked she took part in was volleyball and she smashed it. She literally gave everything she could on the field. And when she is not competing for the cup, she’s taking care of Louis’ handful siblings. And she does that every single day. She’s amazing.

Louis hums in agreement. They’re standing with their family and the audience, everyone’s gaze fixed on the lake in front of them.

Trent Styles and Tristen Tomlinson are currently facing each other in the Water Treadmill, which is basically a mill under water and by the looks of it, Louis’ dad is losing. He can see that the two men are discussing, Trent probably trying to destabilize Tristen with a smirk on his face. They both look like they’re quite enjoying themselves, although Louis knows that his father is nothing but determined right now. He can see his face up close, since he’s on the shore and his father is battling at the surface of the lake right now, but he can almost feel the concentration radiating from his father.

Unfortunately, it isn’t enough, and Trent Styles wins.

******

The scoreboard is mocking them, for sure. While the others family did good (well, except for Family Number Five, who didn’t score at all), the Tomlinson and Styles teams are even.

For the tie-breaker task, the two families have to do a Canoe Race. Which looks totally fun, but also nerve wrecking because Tristen, Warren and Mary are definitely taking this competition on another level. Natasha Tomlinson is rolling her eyes at her husband’s antic, trying to calm down an over excited Erin. Thankfully, little Erin is dosing off in Warren’s fiancé’s arms, and Louis’ finger is being held hostage.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to do this race, Lou,” Emma laughs, designating the way Erin is gripping at Louis’ finger. Warren grins besides her, looking at his future wife with adoration in his eyes. It’s so weird to see him like this, but Louis is no longer surprised. They’re kinda like that in his family. They fall fast, and for a long time. He’s honestly surprised it took this long for Warren to propose. He’s loved Emma since forever.

“One less player for the Tomlinsons,” a voice speaks behind Louis, and he certainly doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is. “One more chance for us to win.”

Harry appears at his side, winking at Emma, who rolls her eyes, the corner of her mouth lifted upwards. Erin makes an amused sound, seeming suddenly wide awake. And she finally lets go of Louis’ finger.

“Aw, thanks love,” Louis tells her, rubbing his sister’s cheek with his finger. “Thought I was never getting it back.”

Emma laughs, and promptly excuses herself when Natasha waves her over to probably check on Erin.

When Louis turns to look at Harry, the boy is already watching him, with the most blinding smile ever. It really puts the sun to shame.

“I just wanted to say,” Harry starts, through his smirk, though then he tries to visibly scowl his face, acting suddenly serious. “Good luck.” He offers Louis a hand, eyes not wavering from Louis’.

So, it looks like they’re still playing this game.

Louis holds back a snort, and purses his lips to mask his smile. “Good luck, Styles.”

And without any warning, Harry leans in, and suddenly there’s a pair of lips on his skin. Not his lips, but his right cheek. The gentle gesture leaves a hot feeling behind it, Louis’ skin immediately warming up.

Harry gives him a white teeth smile, clearly satisfied and pleased with the stunned reaction he’s gotten from Louis.

“See ya.”

And with that, he runs off.

And Louis realizes he’s fucked.

He really doesn’t want to say goodbye to Harry.

******

Since the Styles’ are only six members, some of Louis’ family members have to stay on shore. Even though canoeing looks fun, it is very physical and hard. That’s why only the older siblings take on the task. 

So it is Tristen, Warren, Mary, Louis, Eliza, and Ella who does it. Three boys, three girls. Seems fair. Louis is rather confident, and he only hopes luck will be in their favor. Luck, and strength. 

As he gets settled into the canoe, he can’t help but glance at Harry, who’s taking a seat in the canoe parallel to theirs. The boy must catch Louis’ gaze on him, because he looks at him and grins, waving adorably at Louis.

Louis smiles fondly, and tries to remember that they’re currently competing against each other. But… He really couldn’t care less. That’s why he winks at Harry, blows him a quick kiss. That makes Harry laugh, and it also earns him a puzzled look from his sister sitting in front of him, frowning at her brother over her shoulder.

“Stop flirting,” Mary whispers to Louis as she plops down next to him in the boat. “It’s embarrassing.”

Louis is too happy to care about her comment. He looks at her and only sticks her tongue, and he expects another snarky comment, but instead Mary is watching him fondly, happily.

“I’m very happy for you, Lou.”

That takes Louis aback.

“What…? W—Why?” 

Mary rolls her eyes, and he’s about to ask her again when the damn arbiter of the Cup whistles behind them, standing by the lake with the whole audience behind him.

“All right, everyone,” the man says loudly, a broad smile on his face. “Everybody’s ready?” he addresses the two families.

“Ready,” everyone answers back.

The arbiter nods, raising his fake gun in the air. “Ready… Set… Go!”

And the gun goes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we learn who wins the competition.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gives him a smile. “I was just asking you if you wanted to take a stroll by the lake while we wait for dessert?”
> 
> Louis looks around the table, and sure enough, everyone has finally finished their dishes. Louis’ younger brothers are no longer at the table, probably already off playing with Harry’s own siblings, and everyone else remaining around the table are engrossed in conversations.
> 
> And well… The prospect of being alone with Harry is very much appealing.
> 
> “Sure,” he replies quickly, lowly. “Let’s sneak out discreetly, and hopefully no one will follow us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the winners celebrate and... well, summer is coming to an end. And Louis has a lot of questions in mind.
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

Louis doesn’t think he’ll ever forget the joyful expression his father has on his face when the man finally gets to hold the Cup trophy in his hands.

His mouth hasn’t shut once, there are wrinkles by his eyes and his screams of triumph are deafening but also entertaining to hear. Louis doesn’t know if he’s honestly ever seen his father this happy.

The pride and victory is visible on all the Tomlinsons’ faces, and when they pose for the group picture, Louis knows he’ll always smile whenever he’ll look at it.

“Congratulations,” William Styles is the first one to say when the winner is announced. He takes a step forward, in direction of Mary, who’s grinning from ear to ear, accepting the hand shake.

The young Styles are excitedly jumping, sharing their enthusiasm with Louis’ younger siblings. And of course, Harry is the first one to go to Louis. He’s got a broad smile on his face, no deception visible in his expression. His eyes are twinkling with happiness, and when he nods at Louis and holds out a hand, Louis just goes for a hug instead.

Harry huffs against him, but immediately returns it. His arms wrap around his waist, and his chin rests on Louis’ shoulder.

It feels nice.

When they pull away, they’re grinning at each other. 

Louis is about to say something, but from the corner of his eyes, he catches his dad and Harry’s shaking hands.

“Congratulations, Tristen,” Trent says, smiling.

Tristen smiles proudly, and shakes the man’s hand with a nod of his head. “Thank you, you too, Trent.”

“They’re kids,” Harry whispers conspiratorially, glancing at Louis with a smirk, amusement coloring in his tone.

“They truly are,” Louis agrees with a chuckle, shaking his head.

“Everyone is invited over tonight,” Tristen announces delightedly, the kids cheering.

“Oh, this is going to be fun,” Louis and Harry both say. They look at each other with wide eyes, before bursting into laughter.

Yeah, this is going to be fun.

And it is also the last night they’ll have together, before the Tomlinsons depart tomorrow afternoon.

Louis intends to make the most of it.

******

Louis and his family found themselves invited to the Styles’, for a celebration dinner. Louis had spent at least ten minutes picking his outfit, his little brothers mocking him for taking so long. But they didn’t understand.

It was the last night with Harry, and even if Louis assumed they weren’t going to have alone quality time together, he still wanted to enjoy the night. So a decent outfit was in order, right? He wasn’t only dressing up for Harry, whatever.

Harry’s mother had outdone herself with dinner, and they hadn’t even started eating that Louis’ stomach was already full. He was seated beside Harry, and their elbows were touching, and it was a pure torture not to hug him, or worse, kiss him, right there, in front of anyone. So yeah, Louis needs to control himself.

Plus, he is nervous. Nervous because after tonight, after he goes back home… He doesn’t know what will happen. Will he and Harry keep contact? What are they? Does Louis love him? Maybe ‘love’ is a strong word here, but Louis certainly likes Harry. As a friend, for sure, but he… He really wouldn’t mind if there was more. 

Because as he already realized quite a while ago… Harry would have been the perfect boyfriend material back at home. And it low-key kills Louis that they don’t live in the same city. And that… You know, they haven’t defined their relationship.

Because, sure, they went on dates. Sure, they kissed. But what are they?

“Louis?” 

Louis blinks, slightly startled. He feels like he was lost in space, and he got violently brought back to Earth. It’s Harry who spoke to him, apparently waiting for an answer. Though Louis has no idea what the question was.

“What?”

Harry gives him a smile. “I was just asking you if you wanted to take a stroll by the lake while we wait for dessert?”

Louis looks around the table, and sure enough, everyone has finally finished their dishes. Louis’ younger brothers are no longer at the table, probably already off playing with Harry’s own siblings, and everyone else remaining around the table are engrossed in conversations.

And well… The prospect of being alone with Harry is very much appealing.

“Sure,” he replies quickly, lowly. “Let’s sneak out discreetly, and hopefully no one will follow us.”

Harry giggles, and Louis mock-widens his eyes to silent him. Harry zips his mouth, and they stand up in terrible synchronization, earning some looks from the others. Thankfully, no one follows them.

Louis has always enjoyed walking around the lake by night, especially when the moonlight lights up everything. There’s just something about the atmosphere, and the stars accompanying you as you get lost in your thoughts, the crickets singing for you in the background.

“Lou?” Harry says, breaking for the first time the quietness surrounding them. They can hear the rest of their families afar, but it’s a quiet noise compared to everything. Once again, Louis and Harry are lost in their bubble.

“Yes?” 

“How are things gonna be?”

Louis almost stops abruptly, and suddenly he realizes that when he was freaking out and wondering that same question, he wasn’t the only one.

Louis clears his throat. “What do you mean?” He knows exactly what he means.

Harry gives him a look, like he knows what he is doing. Still, he indulges Louis. “When we get back home, I mean. I— I like you, Lou.”

This time, Louis does stop in his tracks, and so does Harry, turning to face Louis. Here they are, standing face to face.

“I like you, too,” Louis admits, because even though he thinks he is obvious enough and Harry must know it, he needs to say it aloud.

Harry’s anxious face disappears, allowing room for an adorable grin. “Whatever there is between us,” he starts faintly, hesitantly, clearly shy but brave enough to admit his feelings, unlike Louis. “I don’t want it to end.”

Louis opens his mouth, then closes it. He doesn’t want to pronounce himself, so he doesn’t say anything back. Instead, he nods, and leans forward, catching Harry’s lips in a quick, yet tender kiss.

Louis doesn’t know how things will be, back at home. But he sincerely hopes if it doesn’t work out… Well, he hopes that he will keep Harry’s friendship, at least.

Only the future will tell.

_Had the best time and now it's the worst time_

_But we have to say goodbye_

_Don't promise that you're gonna write_

_Don't promise that you'll call_

_Just promise that you won't forget we had it all_

 

_Wish that we could be alone now_

_If we could find some place to hide_

_Make the last time just like the first time_

_Push a button and rewind_

_Don't say the word that's on your lips_

_Don't look at me that way_

_Just promise you'll remember_

_When the sky is grey_

_'Cause you were mine for the summer_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... is the last chapter. The end. See you there... :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has to butt in. “I already know what you’re going to ask me.” He rolls his eyes, grinning at his mother. “Yes, we’re planning on staying in touch. Yes, I’m fine. Yeah, I miss him a little. And yes, I might just be in love anyway.” He chews on his lips after his confession, his mother staring at him knowingly without commenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... :)
> 
> **
> 
> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

You know when you leave your house and you have that feeling you’re forgetting something but you don’t know what? Well, that’s how Louis pretty much feels right now, except he knows what he is leaving behind.

He is leaving Harry.

Louis sighs, resting his head against the window of the car. He’s glad he is not sitting in the middle of the backseat, because all he wants to do is sleep. The window is not comfortable, though, so he grabs one small pillow that was miraculously left around inside the car.

He and his family are leaving the Lake House, and Louis doesn’t know when they’ll get back, if they’ll ever manage to get back all together for a summer. After all, this whole vacation’s point was to be together one last time.

Louis is kind of feeling a pang in his chest. He feels like everything is going to be different from now on. He doesn’t know how to feel about it yet.

But what he feels right now towards Harry though? He knows what it is.

Sadness.

And he’s probably overreacting right now. But he and Harry basically spent all these last weeks in each other’s pocket. It’s going to be weird not to see him every day. It’s going to weird that the separation between us won’t simply be a lake, but a lot of cities. They’ll be in different states, and life will go on.

Louis lives in Morgantown, West Virginia, meanwhile Harry is in Columbios, in Ohio… So, not exactly next door. Although it’s four hours apart, it’s still a great distance.

They promised each other they’d text, though, so there’s that. Louis should be grateful for the technology of nowadays, but… It’s not the same thing. Even if he does text Harry, or even uses Skype to chat with him… It’ll be different.

Whatever they had over the summer? Well, that’s just what it was: a summer fling.

Louis guesses he should feel happy to keep Harry as a friend, at least.

******

By the time the Tomlinsons arrive home, Louis has a headache. He’d thought his siblings would be exhausted and sleep, especially towards the end of the trip, but the prospect of getting home was apparently too exciting, because they had been so energetic and _too loud_.

Louis cannot wait to finally have his quiet room, and privacy, back.

(He also briefly wonders if Harry and his family are home already, but he resists the urge to text him.)

******

A knock disturbs the silence enveloping Louis’ room. 

“Yes?” he says, bookmarking the book he was reading. (It’s The Hunger Games, because apparently the story is so interesting and good, and the second book is coming out soon. Harry had pestered Louis to read it when he learned that the book had been resting on Louis’ shelves for months and Louis didn’t touch it once.)

His mother’s head peeks around the door, silently asking Louis if she can come in. Louis nods with a small smile, sitting upright in his bed. He had tucked himself in bed, because since they were away, the house was rather cold and his bedroom was freezing.

“Everything’s all right?” his mother checks softly with a smile, sitting on his bed.

It’s cute how she always does night tour, checking on all her kids. Tristen does it, but with the youngest kids. Louis is too old to be kissed good night after all.

But hey, a mother stays a mother.

“Mm-mmh,” he answers her, returning her a smile, albeit a tired one. It’s only ten in the evening, but he knows he is going to fall asleep fast. 

Dinner was busy, even though they did order take-out, with the fridge empty and all. And his ears are still ringing with his siblings’ loud voices.

“Feels good to be back home, isn’t it?” his mother says. Louis knows it’s just small talk until she finally discusses what she wants to talk about.

“Yeah,” Louis concedes. “But it also means school is starting soon, and that, I do not look forward to.”

Natasha breathes out a small chuckle, shaking her head at his son’s comment. “Of course. But you’re going to see your friends every day. That’s the best high school prospect, am I right?” She nudges Louis’ shoulder playfully, and he doesn’t say anything, just gives her a smile. She takes that as her cue. “Speaking of friends…”

Louis has to butt in. “I already know what you’re going to ask me.” He rolls his eyes, grinning at his mother. “Yes, we’re planning on staying in touch. Yes, I’m fine. Yeah, I miss him a little. And yes, I might just be in love anyway.” He chews on his lips after his confession, his mother staring at him knowingly without commenting.

Then she pats his leg through the blanket. “Do you wanna talk about it?” But before Louis can answer, his body betrays him and a yawn escapes his mouth. Natasha laughs softly, caressing his cheek gently. “Okay, okay, that’s my cue for me to leave. Good night, Boo Bear.” She leans in and kisses him on the forehead, and she hasn’t done that in a very long time. “You know if you need to talk, I am here for you.”

Louis smiles at her as she stands up, and only when the door is almost closed does he speak.

“Thanks, Mom.” The pillow over his face muffles his voice, but his mother still hears him.

She looks over her shoulder, and smiles at him. “I will always be here for you, honey.”

Louis nods, smiling contently. He’s so lucky to have such a wonderful mother.

******

Louis and Harry text every single day.

It goes from the most random things, to the usual lame jokes from Harry, which make Louis split his sides every time anyway. They also talk about school, and what are their plans for the rest of the holiday.

It’s weird, not to see Harry. And no matter how much Louis wants to see him, or hang out with him, he can’t. Virtual conversations will have to suffice. It’s definitely different, but somehow the same.

Harry is still quirky, lighthearted and adorable, still as cheeky as ever. He is still kindhearted, and even offers Louis some help for school. (“We can tutor each other, even from afar,” he said. That boy is so pure.)

They maintain their friendship, and it’s nice.

It has to be enough, Louis hopes it is.

******

But Louis craves for more.

He doesn’t know where they stand anymore. Are they boyfriends for real? Louis feels guilty whenever he looks at a boy more than two seconds. He always thinks, ‘I’d be looking at my boyfriend if he was there, with me.’

It’s been one month since school started, and every time Louis sees a couple holding hands, he thinks of Harry.

They never ever held hands back at the lake, but how Louis thought of doing it.

“What’s in your head, knobhead?”

Louis blinks as something collides with his face. Some plastic wrapping. Louis glares at Mary on the other side of the kitchen island. They’re in charge of dinner tonight, and Mary absolutely craved sweet-potato.

“I’m just thinking of Harry,” he confesses.

By the look on Mary’s face, she hadn’t expected his sincerity. The playful expression on her face disappears, and instead she sits upright on her stool, watching Louis thoughtfully.

“How’s things with you two?”

Louis looks around the kitchen. There is no risk for them to be disturbed. The younger kids are doing their homework, although Louis can hear Nathan and Daniel playing outside still.

He shrugs, directing his attention on the sweet potato he’s mashing with his fork.

“When we left… He told me he didn’t want things to change between us. But we can’t really make this relationship work, can we?”

He looks up, his sister still watching him. She purses her lips. “Well, long distance relationships are not easy, but they aren’t impossible to maintain. If you want to make it work, you can.”

“I want to make it work,” Louis affirms confidently. “I just… Don’t know. We have school. I can’t very well drive four hours every time we want to meet up.”

Mary hums thoughtfully, before her face lights up. “You guys could always drive to a halfway point!”

Louis holds back a snort. “We already talked about that. Guess it could work, yes.”

“Lou,” Mary sighs, shaking her head. The corner of her mouth is lifted up in a smile that says long. “Trust me, don’t beat yourself too much about it. Take it as it comes. You two obviously like each other, and if you both want to do it, then make it work. If it’s not meant to be, then it’s not. Summer love…” She sighs dreamily. “It’s…”

She stops again, seemingly lost in thought. She is not even looking at Louis anymore. For a moment, Louis wonders if she’s speaking from experience. He doesn’t remember seeing his sister with anyone at the lake, especially not this summer. Maybe she’s talking about something else.

“It’s like my friend Sara always likes to quote,” Mary then says. “‘The tans will fade, but the memories will last forever.’” 

Louis frowns. He’s never heard of this quote.

But then their serious discussion is interrupted by Jeanne and Elizabeth barging in, and Louis goes back to cooking.

Later on that day, he thinks back of what Mary said. He realizes he still very much likes Harry, even after all these days without seeing him. He realizes he craves for more.

He wants to see Harry.

He wants to see him laugh, wants to see the dimples when he smiles too big, wants to see the shining light in his eyes when they light up excitedly. He wants to hear Harry’s slow but soothing voice, wants to hear his silly anecdotes and entertaining little stories.

He wants to make it work.

******

**To Harry: Let’s meet up soon ?**

**From Harry: You read my mind. :) Can’t wait to see you .x**

******

_We were together summer ‘09_

_Wanna roll back like pressing rewind_

Louis is nervous.

It is quite comprehensible, because he is seeing Harry for the first time in a month.

It’s Monday, October 12, aka Columbus Day. Fortunately for them, they managed to find a Starbuck open, and had decided to have their rendezvous there.

And so now Louis is waiting at a booth, slightly overflowed with stress.

Which is stupid, because it’s not like he hasn’t been seeing Harry since summer. Granted, it was in FaceTime, and the quality was mediocre and the sound was not perfect, but it was still nice to ‘see’ him.

But now they’re meeting again, and there will be no screen between them.

And Louis doesn’t know what to do.

Should he greet Harry with a kiss? They haven’t even defined their relationship, for Christ’s sake. Louis really doesn’t know where they stand, and he was too scared to discuss this matter via phone. He wanted to do that face-to-face, even if he is now shitting his pants right now.

“Lou!”

And this is it.

Despite his nervousness, happiness takes over and a huge grin makes its way onto Louis’ face. He missed Harry. He really, really did.

And Louis suddenly forgets why he was so nervous.

Because right now, as Harry is making his way towards him with the same big smile on his face, Louis knows everything is going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there's an epilogue.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting the list of all the names as a reminder:
> 
> The Tomlinsons:
> 
> Dad: Tristen Tomlinson 1966  
> Mom: Natasha Tomlinson 1969
> 
> Oldest to eldest (11 kids):
> 
> July 13, 1987 - Warren Tomlinson (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> June 20, 1989 - Mary Tomlinson (Girl) - 18 years old in 2009
> 
> December 22, 1992 - Louis Tomlinson (Boy) - 17 years old in 2009
> 
> March 22, 1994 - Eliza Tomlinson (Girl) - 15 years old in 2009
> 
> January 24, 1995 - Ella Tomlinson (Girl) - 14 years old in 2009
> 
> May 28, 1996 - Daniel Tomlinon (Boy) - 13 years old in 2009
> 
> September 11, 1997 - Jeanne Tomlinson (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Elizabeth Tomlinson (Girl) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 23, 1998 - Nathan Tomlinson (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> August 18, 1999 - Ren Tomlinon (Boy) - 10 years old in 2009
> 
> March 29, 2005 - Erin Tomlinson (Girl) - 4 years old in 2009
> 
> The Styles':  
> Dad: Trent Styles (1965)
> 
> Mom: Alice Styles (1969)
> 
> Oldest to eldest (6 kids):
> 
> April 22, 1987 - William Styles (Boy) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> April 22, 1987 - Erica Styles (Girl) - 22 years old in 2009
> 
> February 12, 1993 - Harry Styles (Boy) - 16 years old in 2009
> 
> May 24, 1997 - Vicky Styles (Girl) - 12 years old in 2009
> 
> August 3, 1998 - Matthew Styles (Boy) - 11 years old in 2009
> 
> March 17, 2000 - Tara Styles (Girl) - 9 years old in 2009

_ONE YEAR LATER_

“They’re cute,” Harry sighs dreamily, watching the newlyweds slow dancing on the dance floor. He lets his head fall on Louis’ shoulder, and the latter can only hum in response.

They’re sitting at a table, catching their breath after dancing on a heartbeat song, and Louis realizes he hasn’t stopped smiling all day. (But hey, his brother just got married, so it’s comprehensible. Louis was his man of honor, and… Did he mention that his older brother actually got married? It’s one of the best days ever, and Louis will never forget about it.)

“Louis, dear, come join us for a picture!”

Louis turns his head towards the voice. His aunt, Isabelle, a woman with short-brown hair, is waving at him excitedly. “And bring your boyfriend with you, will you?”

Harry’s head leaves Louis’ shoulder, turning to look at Louis with wide eyes. He seems suddenly panicked, and Louis can’t help but laugh, because he knows for a fact that Harry is not afraid of meeting Louis’ family, no. After all, Louis has spent a great time of the ceremony introducing his boyfriend to his family, and the boy just did fine. Louis doesn’t know if Harry is a good actor, but he didn’t appear not once nervous. He just felt at ease, looking as charming as ever. In no time, he had every member of Louis’ family wrapped around his little finger.

“She likes you a lot,” Louis tells him. “She didn’t stop talking to me about you when you went to the bathroom earlier.”

Harry blushes, but dimples make an appearance. “I like your family, too.”

Louis grins. “And I love you.”

They exchanged these words a few months ago, and since then, their days have been filled with more happiness and love.

When Louis looks back at last summer, he wonders how his younger self would react knowing everything was going to change for him. That falling in love at a lake with a childhood friend would be the best thing that would happen to him. 

By the end of the year, Louis will be out of high school, and his new life will begin. He and Harry make it work, even with the distance, that has only strengthened their relationship. Sometimes, it’s hard to be away, especially when Louis feels sad, and he misses Harry, and all he wants is just one hug, but it’s impossible.

So they use technology, and their calls last for way too long, but by the end of them, Louis always feels much better. And he knows it’s the same for Harry.

And whenever they manage to reunite, it’s like falling in love with Harry over again. The more time they spend together, the more Louis learns about Harry, as if he didn’t know everything about him already.

Next weekend, Louis is sleeping over at Harry’s, and he knows he already is in for a treat, because Tara made him promise to play with him, and Louis agreed, of course he did. And Matthew Styles wants to know all about Louis’ piano skills, because apparently he wants to become a pianist now. (Has Louis mentioned that he loves Harry’s family like his own? He truly does.)

And as he watches his own brother, dancing with his (pregnant) wife, he hopes that one day this will be him and Harry.

Because in Harry, he found a best friend, but so much more. He found someone who shares the same interests, even if they are total opposites on some points. He found someone who understands him, and makes him want to be better, do great things. He found someone who wants a big family, and… Who knows…

Maybe one day, Louis and Harry, with their little family, they’ll go to a lake, on a summer, and they’ll tell them all about the magic of Summer Love.

_I always will remember_

_You were my summer love_

_You always will be my summer love_

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don’t hesitate to leave a comment and give me your opinion and all :) :) :) :) (PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINION I’M ONLY 16 YEARS OLD AND LIKE, BE GENTLE WITH ME!)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reached the end... Wow, thank you. Thank you so much. This fic has been incredibly hard for me to write because of the length, and it might not be perfect but I hope you still enjoyed it.
> 
> Please, don't hesitate to let me know your thoughts! I'd be more than happy to read them.
> 
> Thank you again for being on that ride with me!
> 
> Stay tuned for more fics coming... :)
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be very much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
